


Moving Onwards

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Series: A Journey Worth Taking [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, Evil Marinette, Gen, Human Kwami, Mental therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, counceling, greif, vigilante marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: Marinette is suffering after the murder of her former best friend, Sofia. All summer she has been dealing with her grief alone via questionable means, and now that school has started she is trying to force things back to the old normal. Her night life though, remains as hectic as it was since the night Sofia died.





	1. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I double spaced all the paragraphs, because, sometimes it looked like a single block paragraph, which was annoying. There is not violence in THIS chapter, but there will be in the next. I'm not sure what qualifies as 'Graphic', but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

“Marinette, dear time to get up!”

 

  
Marinette grumbled at her mother as she stirred in her bed. While it was her first day back to school, she had also had a long night. “I’ll be right down!” She finally called somewhat coherently. It was her second year in College, she knew the drill and the friends, and could guess at how they would be treating her. It would be more interesting if there were new students, but years of hoping had taught her that hope was futile. She quickly dressed in a pink A line skirt with a white button-up blouse and started down, to ‘First day of school Breakfast’. Each year her parents took turns serving her on these momentous mornings, and really, it was nice, sitting and eating while her mother took a few pictures.

 

  
Finally, Marinette looked at the clock and said, “Mamaaannn, school will be starting soon. I can’t be late on the first day.”

 

 

Her mother chuckled. “Says the girl content to sleep another hour, if I had let her.”

 

Marinette tried not to be too forceful, as she laughed with her mother, before slipping off the stool at the kitchen counter, kissing her mother on the cheek and heading down to the bakery to say hello-goodbye to her father. Sabine followed her down and Marinette pretended she did not hear her mother say, “She looks so good with her hair down, though I do wish she had kept the pig tails for one more year.” And Tom’s muffled agreement.

 

Marinette shook her head. Pig tails would be too obvious now. Not that anyone knew what she looked like, but still it was not a chance Marinette was willing to take. She twirled twice on her way across the street to her school, letting her skirt fan out around her. It was honestly still her favorite part of wearing dresses and skirts, feeling the swoosh and sweep of fabric as it danced around her. She stopped spinning and put her hands on her backpack straps as she looked up at the building before her.

 

“Here’s to another year.” She muttered taking the first step up.

 

She went to the locker area, more to know that she could find and get into her locker than to put anything away. It was the first morning, before school had even begun, it was not as if she actually had anything to put into it, she would be eating lunch at home latter.

 

She sighed looking at the empty locker before closing it again, and grabbing her yo-yo out of the water bottle pocket of her backpack and began playing with it.

 

“Hey Marinette, tricks are as cool as ever.” Marinette shinked her yo-yo back into her hand as she turned to face Nino, who was still using his deep ‘my voice has already changed’ drawl.

 

She smiled at him, “Hey Nino! Are you still mixing music?” Marinette made herself as polite and interested as ever.

 

“Yeah, man. I’ve been working on some cool beats lately, I was thinking of having some people in the class over to hear them.” Nino smiled.

 

“That sounds like you guys will have a great time. Your music is always awesome.” Marinette, though she may not have felt like smiling, was being honest about the compliment, while trying to subtly excuse herself from the party (though listening to Nino’s music was always great); she was booked most nights anyways.

 

“I would love it if you could come, when are you available?” Nino was nervous, like he was asking her on a date.

 

Marinette kept smiling, So Nino’s little crush had not faded over summer? There had to be a diplomatic way of handling this. Marinette sighed and frowned, “I’m not sure about what kind of schedule my parents are wanting me to work at the bakery…” She then smiled again. “What if you give me a date and I can ask for the time off!”

 

“Yeah, that can work. I’ll let you know after lunch.” Nino said grinning at her.

 

Marinette just smiled wider and said, “Great, I should probably head to class and claim my seat.”

 

She waved goodbye to him and headed up the stairs to the classroom they were both in and found her customary seat in the second row. She looked at the seat beside her. She guessed no one would take it. Not yet at least. All the emotional scars and wounds were to fresh. She began playing with her yo-yo again, dipping it down next to her seat, and shinking it back up without any tricks, waiting for Madame Bustier to arrive.

 

Chloe came in with Sabina and would have begun a scene if Marinette had not given her the most hollow and uncaring look she could muster (it was not hard). Around her parents, and friends she could act like she was better, but that courtesy was never to be extended to the class bully of nine years. Chloe continued to glare, even if she had yet to directly interact.

 

Marinette heard Sabrina whisper, “Don’t, she’s gone through enough.” Before she reeled in her yo-yo with more force than strictly necessary.

 

Nino came in with Max, chatting about different tech things, ten steps before Madame Bustier. Nino was immediately halted on his way up the stairs by Madame Bustier, and forced to sit in the front, catty-corner to Marinette like the previous year.

 

“Class,” Madame Bustier began. “Today, is an exciting day. We have not one but two new students.” Marinette’s yo-yo was practically a shriek in the room as she called it back to her hand in the silence after Madame Bustier’s words. Madame Bustier sighed, “Marinette…”

 

“My apologies, Madam.” Marinette replied, putting away her yo-yo, as she was always ‘reminded’ to do once class started. We haven’t had a new student in our class in five years, I think my louder than necessary reel in was called for.

 

“Thank you.” Madame Bustier clapped her hands together, and addressed the whole class again. “The first new student is Alya Cesaire.” Madame Bustier stretched a hand out to the door, and Alya walked in confident and smiling.

 

Alya stopped by Madame Bustier, “I look forward to meeting all of you.” She said grinning.

 

“You may sit by Marinette.” Madame Bustier said motioning to the seat behind Nino.

 

Marinette smirked as Alya crossed in front of Nino again how turned his head slightly to watch Alya go past. As long as Alya is a good person, Nino’s crush on me can’t last much longer. Marinette turned to greet the girl sitting next to her. “Hi, I’m Marinette, I hope you enjoy being in our class!” Marinette whispered. Alya smiled and nodded, enthusiastic, but distant, as class had already started.

 

When Alya was seated Madame Bustier turned back to the door, “And next we have Adrien Agreste.” Marinette jolted.

 

Adrien walked into the room, much like Alya had and said, “Hey, I’m excited to be here!” He was smiling and shifting every few seconds as he stood before the class. He seemed to be ignoring Chloe who was waving excessively at him.

 

“Well, Adrien,” Madame Bustier said, “Why don’t you sit by Nino in the front row, and we can begin.”

 

Marinette’s mind spun. Surely, he isn’t related to Gabriel Agreste, that would be way too cool… I wonder if Chloe really knows him, and if they know each other, why was he ignoring her. Really, he probably is related to M. Agreste if Chloe was trying to be nice to him.

 

“You okay?”

 

Marinette jolted again, finding Alya on her side of the bench, and whispering to her. “Yeah,” She smiled. “Just trying to figure out the new class dynamic.” Marinette whispered back.

 

ALya giggled, “I think you may have a problem with over thinking.” She whispered back before sliding back to her own side of the bench and picking up a pen to take notes.  
Marinette threw a smile Alya’s way before picking up a pen and taking notes on the structure of the class. Books they would read, projects they would do, etc. They made it through all the material quickly, so Madame Bustier, let them talk QUIETLY to their desk partners.

 

Chloe immediately tried to get up and go talk to Adrien, but Madame Bustier said, “Chloe, you were not given leave to stand and walk around the room. Please just talk to Sabrina for now.”

 

Chloe huffed and began complaining to Sabrina at a volume slightly louder than anyone else was speaking at. Alya slid closer to Marinette again, “So, what’s her problem?” Alya nodded her head at Chloe while whispering to Marinette.

 

Marinette scooted closer to Alya, and breathed into the other girl’s ear, “Chloe Boursgeois, the Mayor’s daughter. I think she’s trying to look good for Adrien, because she didn’t threaten to fire Madame Bustier for not allowing her to have her way. Either that or she has changed.” Marinette shrugged.  
It was Alya’s turn then to lean in, and whisper, “Why are you being so secretive about it?”

 

Marinette turned her hear to whisper back before Alya could pull away, “Adrien’s a wild card, and I don’t want to affect his opinion on everyone before he can make his own judgments.”

 

Alya nodded as she pulled away. “So… what do you like to do?”

 

Marinette chuckled, “Well, as I’ve already been admonished for, I like to play with my yo-yo. But other than that, I like to design. What about-”

 

“Yeah, Marinette’s a great designer.” Nino interrupted.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Nino, this is Alya; Alya this is Nino. Nino is an aspiring DJ, whose music is great. And if someone hadn’t interrupted, I would have something nice to say about Alya other than she looks smokin’ today.” Marinette chocked back on calling her ‘killer’ she would not use puns. Nino blushed when she mentioned Alya’s attractiveness.

 

“You’re so sweet!” Alya squealed, wrapping her arms around Marinette’s neck.

 

Adrien had turned to face the girls at the same time as Nino and asked, “What do you design?”

 

Marinette grinned, “Well, I designed what I’m wearing today, to give you a hint.”

 

Adrien sat up to try to see her outfit better. “From what I can see, it’s a good design, and well made. That’s really cool.”

 

Marinette bit her lip before asking her next question, “So… is Agreste like Gabriel Agreste?”

 

Adrien gave a nervous laugh and began doing his awkward shifting again, “Yeah, Gabriel Agreste is my dad.”

 

“No way, he’s been Marinette’s idol for four years, ever since she got her first sewing machine!” Nino turned back to Adrien and soon the boys had left the girls to their own conversation.

 

“So, I think you were about to ask me about what I like to do.” Alya smirked.

 

“Yes, ignore the fact that we were interrupted. Please go on.” Marinette grinned

 

“Well I run a couple blogs, and I’ve been thinking about starting a new one around the killer in Paris, and trying to link the victims.”

 

Marinette raised her eye brows, “Why start that now? The killings have been going on for a couple months.”

 

Alya giggled, “My family just moved here, so though I know it’s been going on for a few months, I thought I should just set up the page and how it would look and get to the heart of the issue when I was actually in Paris, and could observe and interview for myself.”

 

“That sounds awesome!” Marinette said. “Do you know what their calling the killer?”

 

“This morning on the news the police said they were calling the killer spots, because of the mark the killer keeps leaving, but personally I think the mark looks more like a ladybug.” Alya whispered conspiratorially.

 

“OMG, that’s what I’ve been thinking too!” Marinette whispered back.

 

Alya flipped her hair, “Men just don’t want to believe that a woman could be killing so many men.”

 

Marinette tilted her head. “What makes you say the killer’s a woman? Just because there is 'Lady' in the name doesn't mean ladybugs can't be male or female.”

 

“Only men have been targeted recently, and a couple of them were non-convicted rapists.” Alya was whispering and pulling out her phone, getting excited. “I think she’s some kind of extremist feminist trying to abolish men, but starting with the bad ones.” Alya was scrolling through her phone. “These are just a few of my theories.” She shoved the phone into Marinette’s hands.

 

Marinette took it and after reading several of them said, “The way you’re weaving these facts together is technically still circumstantial, but you have a lot of ideas, so I think that you’re just trying to figure out every option.”

 

Alya blinked, “Ummm, that was the best analysis anyone has ever done of my theories.” She leaned back and looked Marinette over once. “I think we’re going to be best friends.”

 

Marinette ignored Nino flinching in front of them, apparently still listening in, “Yeah me too!” Marinette said opening her arms for a hug.

 

Marinette and Alya began talking about their families, quickly deciding to have a sleepover/ experimenting in the kitchen night in a week or so, given Alya’s mom was the new top chief at the Bourgeois’ Hotel, and Marinette’s parents were bakers.

 

“This sounds like a lot of fun! I’ll ask my parents if you can come over!” Marinette said as the bell finally rang. She began picking up her things, putting them into her bag. She was about to head out of her row, and to the door when Rose and Julika stopped beside her desk.

 

Rose tackled Marinette in a hug, “I’m glad you’re doing better!” she squealed. Julika muttered her agreement.

 

Marinette bit back a grimace, and said, “Thanks for worrying about me.” As she hugged Rose back.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there for you after it happened.” Rose said, and Julika put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

 

Marinette sighed out of their touches, pulling away. “Thanks guys. I’m glad you’re watching out for me.”

 

“Of course! I tried to convince my parents to cut vacation short.” Rose stroked Marinette’s cheek. “If you want to talk, you know where to find me.”

 

Marinette heard Alya get up and leave, calling after Nino and Adrien. “That’s a sweet offer. I’m all talked out for now, but maybe latter.” Marinette smiled up at the two of them.

 

“You’re stronger than anyone thought.” Julika said, speaking above a whisper for the first time in a couple years.

 

Marinette stood up, making the other two girls step back, she frowned. “I need to stop by my locker before next class, I’ll see you there.” Marinette hurried out the door. If only you knew, Julika. I am weak, and lost myself months ago.

 

In the hall Alya and Adrien were talking with Nino. Alya had her hands over her mouth, and Adrien was looking down, like he was trying to process. Apparently, Alya wanted to know what Rose and Marinette’s interaction was about, and Nino had decided that she and Adrien should know what the class had been through with Sofia just after school had finished last year.

 

Marinette walked past them swinging around her yo-yo, and ignoring the looks Alya and Adrien gave her. Barely hearing Nino say, “She’s acting fine, so please, let her be fine for now.”

 

Marinette smirked when they could not see her face, blinking around tears. Please don’t bother me about that, I was basically recovered anyways.

 

The rest of the morning, Alya spoke less, and toned down her excitement, and Marinette let her more aware of why everyone was watching her and worried, Sofia, her former best friend. When the bell rang for lunch, Marinette said goodbye to Alya, Nino, and Adrien (who was almost tackled by Chloe in the process of their goodbyes), and headed home, to eat and rest for a while and try to forget how her first day back had been ruined because of something that happened months ago. I’m trying to make things go back to normal, well appear normal, why can’t they respect that?

 

She greeted her parents on her way upstairs, then made herself a sandwich. The lunch rush was about to begin, so she doubted that she would have to talk to them about her day just yet. She ate her sandwich with one hand and drew on her sketch pad with the other. When she had finished, she looked at the clock. There was still WAY too much time left before physics, and she was not about to loiter around school and wait for someone else to ask her about her feelings.

 

She was angry, mostly, and there wasn’t going to be anyone there who understood why. They weren’t there the night Sofia had died.  
Marinette spent the rest of her lunch break practicing with her yo-yo. When it was ten minutes till class, she hurried downstairs, and kissed both her parents on the cheek.

 

“Maman, may I have a friend over next Saturday?”

 

Sabine smiled, they had not entertained any of Marinette’s friends since Sofia had past. “Of course, sweetie, who are you wanting to have over?”  
“Alya, she’s new. I think we’re going to be good friends.” Marinette said quickly.

 

 

“Okay.” Sabine paused. “Don’t forget your other friends, I’m sure they’re worried after not hearing from you all summer.”  
Marinette cringed, “I know Maman, I just don’t want to be looked at like that anymore.” Marinette sighed. “I think Nino is planning a get together, I’ll go to that if you don’t need me.”

 

Tom swooped down to kiss his daughter’s cheek, “We won’t. Especially if you are out getting properly socialized again.”

 

Marinette smiled at her parents, then left for the second half of her school day.

 

She was to be lab partners with Alya in Physics, and when the class was mostly completed, she finally confronted the other girl. “Alya, I know Nino told you about Sofia.” Alya bit her lip and nodded. “Please, just treat me the way you did this morning, I just want some normal human interaction.”

 

“Sure.” Alya sounded about as far from ‘sure’ as a person can get.

 

Marinette ignored Alya’s hesitation and smiled like she had in the morning, “We were talking about a sleepover this morning, and I discussed it with my parents.”

 

“Really?” Alya began getting excited and bubbly again. “What did they say?”

 

Marinette grinned, “Will next Saturday work for you?”

 

Alya squealed and hugged Marinette, “I guess I can treat you like I would anyone else, if you don’t treat me like the weird new girl.” Alya pulled away, “I think next Saturday will be perfect.” Marinette reached over and hugged Alya this time, and they began planning all the things they would do together (other than making a mess in the kitchen).

 

As another class devoted mostly to chatting with neighbors ended, Marinette reached across her table to flick Nino’s hat off. “We need to chat.” She said, gathering her things, and heading back to their main classroom. Nino followed her out the door, and she turned saying, “My parents said that I can be off whenever you decide to host your jam session thing. So, don’t worry about it I’ll be there.”

 

“Sweet.” Nino drawled. “I’m glad you’re getting back out there- not that what you’ve been doing is wrong- I mean we all have different methods of healing-” Nino, whose voice had been growing higher the more he talked, stopped and took a breath, “Thanks for letting me know. I talked to my parents, it will be next Friday, after school at my place. Adrien and Alya are going to try to come, along with Ivan, Myleene, Rose, Julika, and Max.”

 

Marinette hugged him, “I can’t wait!”

 

Now she just had to survive the rest of the day, and she could do what she’d been doing to cope for the past three months, and maybe she would leave more of a clue, because being called spots, was beginning to get on her nerves.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari goes hunting, and Sofia is explained more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would be so kind as to inform me if you think this (and following chapters like it) are warranting the Graphic violence label, please let me know. I'm not sure how others do ratings here.

“Spots” as the police were currently calling the killer, had not always been known as Spots. Originally, “Spots” was “The Garrote”. The police still did not realize that The Garrote, and Spots were actually two different people and “The Garrote” had been taken care of. 

The police hadn’t said much about  “The Garrote” or their victims before the switch was made, so no one had noticed a switch in victims.

Marinette, or as she would prefer to be called in this guise, “Ladybug” was thinking about this as she was looking around Paris for prey. It wasn’t a hard thing to do, finding prey, but she tried to be random about where and who, and why she had chosen them. She supposed Alya was correct, though there were a few more rapists that she had chosen, than pickpockets, robbers, murderers, and general no goods. The difference was probably more notable, because most of the rapists had been in the news, a couple of the murderers, as well, but they, like she tended to be better at covering their tracks, or were more easily convicted, and were not on the street for her to track down.

She was running across the tops of buildings. sticking to the shadows, and listening for a ruckus. She would also look down into alleys as she flew over them. She was five miles from home when she spotted a man prowling behind a woman.

 _With any luck, she will never know._ Ladybug put on her sunglasses and dove.

She tackled the guy, rolling with him into an alley. Marinette rolled off him, on to her feet, and took out her yo-yo as she waited for her prey to get up and face her.

“Wha- who are you?” The man asked.

“I’m surprised word isn’t spreading.” Ladybug taunted. “Then again, there never any survivors.”

“You’re-” The man broke off laughing.

Marinette let him, while shinking her yo-yo up and down. It wasn’t as if she could deny that Parises top killer being a fourteen-year-old girl, was funny. Especially when she wore a thick black unatard under a red jacket, pleated mid-thigh skirt, and boots, all covered with black poka-dots. To top it all off, she had her hair in pigtails, and a pair of huge sunglasses on, the frames of which were also red with black spots, and the lenses were bright red. She looked childish, with her yo-yo going up and down beside her. The yo-yo had a clip-on shell for school. She began swinging it in a circle.

“Yeah, I know, hard to believe, especially since I keep this thing,” she swung out the yo-yo, almost hitting the man in the face, “clean.”

“You couldn’t kill anyone with a yo-yo.” He said, still chuckling. “Now give me your wallet, and you can leave.”

“Common mugger, huh?” She asked.

“That and little girls aren’t my type anyway.”

“Good thing I’m a Ladybug.” This time when she flicked her yo-yo at him, she aimed for his wrist. She she made a swooping motion with her hand, causing the yo-yo to wrap around his wrist. She pulled hard, making him stumble to the ground, the yo-yo ‘string’ cutting into his wrist. A drop of blood fell to the ground.

The man snarled and reached for a pocket with his free hand. Ladybug carefully pulled him closer as he reached across his body, easily surmising that he would be fighting with his recessive hand, due to the fact that the weapon (?) he was reaching for was closer to his other hand. _That and most people are right handed anyways._

Ladybug, now standing a foot away, gave a sharp tug on the wire, and the man cried out. There was more blood now, and she guessed that either the main or backup artery in his wrist was severed, there would probably be more blood when the yo-yo wire was removed.

The man finally removed the knife from his pocket, and tried to cut the wire. “AH-ah-ah.” Ladybug admonished. “That’s a steel alloy, flexible, but close to impossible to break, and it certainly won’t be severed by a weak slash from a half rate knife wielded by someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

The man lunged for Ladybug.

She finally released his wrist and began re-wrapping her wire, stepping over the injured wrist as he collapsed on it, the tension that had helped keep him up vanishing.

“You really should have thought more about this,” Ladybug said still reeling in her yo-yo.

“What was there to think about, I need the money.” The man grumbled, propping himself up on his good arm.

“Really?”

“What?”

“’I need the money’.” Ladybug mimicked his growling voice.

“I do.” The man insisted.

The yo-yo finally reeled in, Ladybug grabed his hair and pulled him further up. “Then get a job.” She dropped him. He tried to get his good hand under him, but failed. He squealed in pain, and Ladybug smirked down at him.

When he had somewhat recovered he rolled up so that he was on his knees “Some Ladybug, you’re more like a cat playing with her prey.”

Ladybug cocked a hip, making her skirt sway, “I considered being a black cat, but that seemed cliché, for a girl, at least.” She watched the man look around for his knife. “Besides.” She walked closer to him, and stepped on the knife he was looking for, and bending at the waist. “I’m much too lucky.” She kicked the knife away smirking at her prey.

The man finally looked up to her with fear in his eyes. “You really are Spots.”

“It’s a ladybug.” Ladybug wrinkled her nose and frowned.

 “Murderers don’t get to choose their own nicknames.” He bit back, raising his voice. “And no matter what you can’t stop me from-”

Ladybug jumped over his head and turned throwing her yo-yo so that it whipped around his face. She caught the plastic in her free hand and lowered the wire to his neck before he could finish. She then pulled. It didn’t take long any more. Ladybug remembered when she had first begun, the old white yo-yo string. That string had snapped her third night out while she was trying to subdue her prey. That one had only been unconscious, so she had to finish the job with the person’s own knife.

As the body stopped jerking, and the blood continued to flow. She released him, shinking her yo-yo back in. She pulled out a note pad and wrote, “ _Another one bites the dust_.” And drew her simplified Ladybug. She went and retrieved the knife, then looked once more at the note. Flipping it over she quickly scrawled, “ _PS. It’s a Ladybug_ ”. Flipping the note right side up again she placed it on the man’s shoulder and drove the knife through the blank spaces, and into his shoulder.

 She looked down at the body, slumped face first on the ground before her the blood was slowing down and the alley was stained. She stared and it transformed.

It wasn’t a lumbering man in the alley any more. It was Sofia, on her knees using what breathe she had left to choke out, “Run, Mari.”

As she did every night when she saw Sofie again, Mari ran.

She ran like she was next, terrified, all over again.

It happened every night she killed someone.

It had happened when she killed him too.

When Ladybug killed “The Garrote.”

Not Marinette. Ladybug. They were more like cousins than the same person. And Marinette tried to forget the other’s existence until she was Ladybug.

Marinette was still running, dodging through alleys, and avoiding traffic lights and their cameras. When she got to the Siene. She ran down the nearest stairs to the river.

She began methodically washing her hands and the yo-yo, still slick with blood. She wasn’t panicking. The horror and fear had worn off as she ran. Now she merely did was needed to be done. Instead she watched ribbons of pink fall from her and drift through the river

She removed her jacket and carefully inspected it for blood. Then replaced it, and pulled off her skirt checking it for blood.

“Of course.” She grumbled, noticing a glimmer of blood. She dipped the skirt in the river and began washing it.

 It wasn’t as though anyone would notice a few spots that were more brown than black, but Marinette liked to keep her clothing pristine and camera ready. That is to say, she fully expected to be caught, eventually.

Marinette carefully rang out the dripping skirt before pulling it back on. She grimaced, hating the way the skirt was making her unitard damp. It was time to head home. She found a fire escape and clambered up it so that she could more easily climb to the roof, and along the roof tops she dashed racing her shadow home.

Once on her terrace she opened the hatch and hopped onto her bed, quickly changing into her pajamas. She then went back up to her terrace and placed her wet things on a wire hidden by several plants.

She stretched and yawned, jumping down onto her bed before pulling out her journal.  After noting the date, she began.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today’s victim was chatty. I like that. It’s more amusing when they don’t believe me. When I get to prove myself before silencing them. He said Murderer’s don’t get to pick their nicknames, when I told him ‘Spots’ was wrong. I guess we will have to wait and see. The news probably will probably get wind of the note tomorrow afternoon, if the body is found in the morning. If it is found at night, there is a slim chance of it being in the morning news, though I think the police have tried to hush up media coverage… Do I want more attention? That requires more thought. If the police are trying to hush things up, then they’re scared. So many things to consider. I think it’s fine for now._

_< 3 Ladybug_

Marinette put the journal back into her pressure activated case and tossed a few times trying to go to sleep. She curled around her cat pillow breathing deeply and trying to empty her mind. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

She dreamed as always of that night. Joking with Sofia and walking back to the bakery after an evening picnic at the park. It was dark, and they were laughing when they were pushed into an alley. The girls went from holding hands to hugging each other. A man in a ski mask and a brown coat stood before them. The coat sleeves were slightly frayed, one button was loose, and another had completely fallen off. One hand remained in his pocket.

“Give me your purses and jewelry.” The man growled.

“We don’t have anything of value.” Sofia replied, defiant, as Marinette stared at the hidden hand, trapped.

“I can judge that, now cooperate, or I’ll have to do something we’ll all regret.”

“Yeah right.” Sofia was as sassy as ever.

The man withdrew is hand, pulling out a wire strung between two pieces of wood. and lunged for Sofia, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. Marinette couldn’t move, couldn’t pull out her yo-yo. She watched. As the man kicked out her best friend's knees, and strung the garrote around her neck.

“Little girls should listen to their elders.” The man said as Sofia began to struggle.

Marinette began backing up, despite her desire to help. “Mari…” Sofia gurgled. “Run.” But this time Marinette stayed and watched as the thin wire sliced through her friend's throat, gushing blood filled the alley.

* * *

 Marinette began screaming. She screamed and screamed, until her father was shaking her awake, and hugging her. Then Marinette cried in her father’s arms until she fell back asleep, still tossing and turning, but not screaming.

Tom Dupain went back down to his wife. “She’s asleep.” He whispered.

Sabine was sitting up against her pillows, “Do you think she remembers this?”

“No.” Tom sighed. “We’ve tried to bring it up, and she always says she slept fine.”

Sabing turned to her husband as he slipped into bed beside her, “Should we ask her to see a councilor again?”

“Do you think she’ll tell the truth to them? We tried it once and the councilor said she could tell Marinette was hiding something.”

“Maybe we should try someone else. Not all pairs of people will click, you know…” She drifted off.

Tom rubbed his face, and yawned, “That’s true, we can look again tomorrow, maybe we can ask the other parents if any of them know of good counselling services.”

Sabine smiled and slid down beneath the covers, “Tomorrow.”

Tom turned off the lamp by their bed and curled around his wife, both of them still worried awake for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, feel free to bug me on Tumblr @ rubyslipperofiowa (because I like making things easy for everyone). The page is just called Fandoming, and content varies a little depending on how I'm feeling (excepting the fic and sequence of drables that I'll post) but yeah, I would love to hear from you there.


	3. Closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foursome hang out...

The second day back to school Marinette realized that maybe normal wasn’t what she wanted. After observing her for a day most of her classmates wanted to talk to her more, all saying something about ‘normal’.

“I’m glad things are going back to normal.” Or

“Happy to see you normal.” Or

“Today’s just another normal day.”

After first period, Nino came to her aide, “What do you mean by ‘normal’?” He snapped at Kim. He then stood up. “Right now, there is a new normal, for all of us. Between losing Sofia, and gaining Alya and Adrien, our class has been through a bit of an ordeal.” He sighed, “Besides you’re not helping things ‘go back to normal’ by constantly talking about it.” Nino turned back to the front, and everyone but Chloe was silent. (Chloe was prattling to Sabrina who looked like she wanted to disappear.

Figuring that she should, Marinette reached across her and Alya’s table, and batted Nino’s cap down. “Thanks.” She whispered, but with the whole class silent, everyone could hear.

Alya rubbed her shoulder, clearly uncomfortable, and Adrien did his shift and pause thing again. The whole class was grateful when their teacher walked in and began the next lesson. If the near silence confused her, she didn’t let on.

When it was time for lunch Marinette tapped Alya, Nino, and Adrien on their shoulders quickly, and said, “You guys want to grab something at the bakery?”

“Hell yeah!” Nino replied, pumping a fist. “You two have to come, it’s delicious.”

Adrien shrugged, “Okay, I’ll let my driver know.”

“Count me in.” Alya smiled.

Marinette grabbed her books, “Great! Should we meet by the front doors in five?”

Adrien shrugged again as Alya said, “Yeah!” and shoved her books into her bag.

Marinette followed suite, as Adrien pulled out his phone and began texting. Seconds after hitting send he had a message, and pulled Marinette to a stop as she passed by him. “How far is it?”

“The Bakery?” He nodded. “It’s just across the street.” She then walked out the door, pulling her yo-yo out of her bag, and habitually swinging it up and down.

She walked down stairs and into the locker room, quickly putting away books she would not need and slamming the door shut. She then hurried out to find Alya already waiting for her and the boys.

“Nino seemed enthusiastic.” Alya said, voice hinting at something.

“Yeah, the breads are really good.” Marinette winked at Alya, “And I’m not just saying that because they’re made by my parents.”

“We’ll be the judge of that.” Adrien said smiling and linking arms with Alya… for two seconds, before he realized what he had done and tried to pull away, only to have Alya pull him closer.

“What’s the matter Adrien?” She asked teasing him.

“I-is this okay?” He paused. “Do friends do this?”

Marinette snuck around him while he was speaking and once he was done, linked arms with him as well, making the poor boy jump. “Yep. Now where is Nino? He has an important decision to make.” She dropped down her yo-yo and pulled it back up. It took a minute, but Nino finally made his way out of the locker room, calling out something to Max who came out moments later. “Bye man!” he said waving before stopping. And going up and linking arms with Alya.

“Oooh.” Marinette giggled, Alya nervously joining in.

“I would have preferred linking arms with Adrien, but that wasn’t an option.” He turned his head away as Adrien began sputtering, and Alya laughed hard.

Alya nudged Nino with her shoulder, “Poor thing, so abused.”

Nino turned to her, “And by one of my oldest friends too!”

Adrien began chuckling when Marinette said, “Alright, let’s go!” She pulled up her yo-yo and put out her fist in an ‘onwards’ motion. They walked across the street, tripping each other, while supporting each other. Alya, Nino, and Adrien all laughed while Marinette occasionally giggled.

It was a short walk, and once they were at the bakery, Marinette set the three of them loose while she went over to the register, “Maman, I invited Adrien, Alya, and Nino over for lunch.”

“Tell them to grab what they want and head upstairs.” Sabine smiled, and kissed Marinette’s forehead.

Marinette grabbed a filled croissant, and a cookie, and told each of them to pick out what they wanted and to head upstairs. Adrien had a couple sweets in his hands and moved to the checkout line, and seeing him, Alya followed suite.

Marinette smiled, “Guys, you don’t have to pay, come on.” She grabbed Alya’s free hand and began to pull.

Adrien still looked unsure, when Nino came up behind him, and nudged him with his shoulder, “Come on. If Madame Cheng wants us to pay she’ll stop us.”

“Bye Maman.” Marinette said pulling Alya upstairs behind her before Alya could say anything.

“Good to see you Mrs. Cheng.” Nino said prodding Adrien behind the counter and up the stairs.

“Thankyou!” Adrien called before he disappeared and Madame Cheng chucked.

The foursome made their way into the apartment and plopped on the couch to eat, Nino happily digging right into his food, and Adrien and Alya pausing after their first bite to express the deliciousness of the food. Marinette grinned and began nibbling and picking apart her food. She wasn’t particularly hungry today. She didn’t pay much attention to the others, focusing more on what to do next for the dress she was designing in her room.

“-Yeah, so her mind is probably up with whatever project she’s working on now. It used to happen a lot less frequently, but she zones out all the time now, in class, the few times we hung out over the summer…”

There was a pause, “Marinette” … “Marinette” Marinette turned to look at Alya who was talking to her. “Goodness girl, were you on the moon or something?”

“No… just thinking about the dress I have upstairs,” _Kind of…_ “What’s up?”

Alya clutched her arm, “Nino said you have awesome digs, can we see?”

Marinette blinked a few times. “Uh, sure… let me make sure it’s not a total mess.”

Marinette dashed up the stairs to her room. It wasn’t as though she cared one way or another about them coming up to her room, but if her ‘night clothes’ and glasses were out, then there might be some unwanted questions. Once in her room she looked over at the chaise, her computer and desk, and sewing area, no costume. She then climbed the stairs to her loft, and made sure that ‘Ladybug’ was properly boxed and stowed under her bed. She skittered back down to the main floor of her room, looked around quickly went over to her trapdoor.

Marinette popped her head down where the others could see it, the three of them still looking up to where she had disappeared. “Come on up, everything is decent.”

Nino led the charge up to her room with Alya and Adrien following close behind, curious as can be. When the three of them had clambered up to her room, Nino went over to the chaise and made himself comfortable, while Adrien and Alya looked around awestruck.

“The boy was right, you’ve got sweet digs.” Alya commented before going over to the computer, and looking her set up, and the sketch pad that was still out. Adrien looked around at the various pictures on the walls of various photo shoots. There were at least three with him in them.

“So, you’re a fan, huh?” He asked pointing to one of his pictures.

“What?” Marinette looked from Adrien to the picture he was pointing at and back again before gasping. “Oh my-” She tried to process what he had just pointed out. “I- I use those for inspiration.” She finally went with.

“What kind of inspiration?” Nino raised his eyebrows at her, and while he wasn’t paying attention, Alya snuck up behind him, and imitating Marinette, pushed his cap over his eyes.

“Design inspiration, if you must know, which you already did.” Marinette retorted, going over to Nino just as he had straightened his cap, and pulled it off. “Speaking of, I need this for a new design.”

“Wait- Mari- No” Nino rolled off the chaise following her. Adrien, the one who had actually started everything, holding his sides, laughing beneath the picture of himself. Looking over at him Marinette knew that he was enjoying the fact he had gotten Nino in trouble, but it looked like Alya was going to take care of that.

Marinette took the first few steps up to her bed, waving Nino’s hat just out of reach, “I just need to make a few adjustments.” She paused, turning to examine the hat. “A couple cuts at the top, and some along the sides then re-sewing it… yes this will work perfectly.” Nino jumped behind her reaching for his hat. Alya was finally beside Adrien and reached up. She quickly ruffled his perfect hair, and sped away, leaving him frozen like a stunned cat. Marinette tossed Nino’s cap, and when he had run to get it, ran to Alya’s side, smiling. “We make the best team.” She said, hip checking Alya. Adrien’s hands were on the top of his head, trying to rearrange and flatten his mussed hair.

Alya grinned at her, and returned the hip bump, “That we do.”

Marinette ignored Nino slowly pulling on his cap with a frown. “What should we do now that we’re finished with lunch?” She asked, being a good hostess. Looking around her room.

“Can we look at some of your designs?” Adrien asked.

Marinette put her hands behind her back thinking, “If you really want.” _I don’t think there is anything to worry about in my sketch book…_ “I have a long way to go before they are anywhere near a professional level…”

“That’s okay. I just enjoy looking at them. I used to watch Père draw all the time, and like looking at the pictures.” Adrien shrugged, “I don’t get to do a lot of that anymore.”

Marinette bit her lip, “You two want to look too?” Marinette looked over to Nino, then at Alya.

“Hell yes!” Alya said. “I want to see how great you are, Nino has hardly stopped talking about it!” Alya snickered and leaned closer to Marinette whispering, “I think he has a little crush on you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Tell me something I don’t know.” The boys looked confused as Alya gasped. Marinette went over to her desk and pulled out her sketch book. “You guys still want to look at this?” She waved the book through the air, and went to sit by the chaise. Adrien happily clambered up behind her and Alya slid in beside him. Nino chose to sit on the floor by Marinette as she opened the sketch book.

“How many of these have you made?” Adrien asked.

“Well… I’ve only had this book for the summer, and I’m still working on designs I had made previously, so… not many.” Marinette turned the page and froze. She had forgotten drawing these in this book. She awkwardly laughed. “I forgot that I’d drawn these at the beginning of the summer…”

“Super heroes!” Alya snatched the book from Marinette.

“Yeah…” Marinette rubbed her hands together. Now looking behind her to try and tell which design Adrien and Alya were looking at.

“Is this your version of Hawkmoth?” Alya asked.

“Maybe, I can’t see.” Marinette replied. “But since no one has captured a picture of what Hawkmoth looks like, I have a lot of creative liberty.”

“Paris’ favorite vigilante.” Nino laughed, motioning to look at the sketchbook (he was ignored). Marinette hid a grimace.

“Are all your original heroes animal based?” Adrien asked.

“Most…” Marinette replied trying to relax. She was ninety percent sure the Ladybug design had been torn out, but she still hadn’t gotten rid of the other designs, so there was no telling really.

“These are good, Marinette.” Adrien leaned away from Alya to speak directly to Marinette. “They appear to value both function and fashion.” He paused, pulling away slightly, looking at the book with Alya again. “Have you made any of the superhero designs?”

Marinette tittered, “No. I have made no super hero costumes.” _I’m not lying, but how are they supposed to know what she’s doing in that costume. They don’t know me well enough to peg me as someone who moonlights as ladybug._

“You okay?” Nino tried to whisper, but his voice was naturally a few hertz louder than most, and it came out like regular speaking.

“I’m fine.” Marinette smiled, and could feel that it was too wide.

 Nino did not call her on it, instead turning to Alya said. “Give Mari the book back, then we can all see.”

With the book back in her hands she saw that the next page (after the fox hero) had been torn out, and sighed, “That one wasn’t any good.” Behind her Adrien and Alya began denying her claims, and laughing about how modest she must be.

* * *

 

On their way back out of the house, and through the store, Adrien, Nino, and Alya stopped to thank Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng for their generosity (now that the lunch rush was gone).

“Oh, you dears are so sweet!” Madame Cheng said. “You should come back again when Tom and I aren’t so busy.”

“Will do Madame Cheng.” Nino gave her a finger gun and Madame Cheng giggled, swatting his hat down, much like her daughter would.

“Your home is very cozy.” Adrien complimented with a peaceful grin. “And your gaming set up is pretty nice.”

Tom put a large hand on his shoulder, “Mari and I were needing someone new to play against. Nino won’t anymore, the other boys in her class won’t come over to see if she’s any good, and the girls aren’t interested.”

Alya raised her hand, “I’m interested in watching!” Alya turned to Marinette, “How good are you?”

Marinette smirked, “Really good, and Papa is too. When I play online, I can beat any of the boys in our class (solo or with Papa on teams), as well as most other players. But they never know it’s me, because they don’t have my user name.”

Alya raised her hand for a high five, “Nice!” She said when Marinette obliged.

“I wonder if I’ve ever played either of you…” Adiren said. “I play mostly online, because you know, I was homeschooled and had no friends.” Adrien rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue to indicate he was joking.

“Are you always going to be so dramatic?” Nino asked.

“I’m a model, it’s what we do.” Adrien snarked back making Nino and Alya laugh, while Marinette smiled at them.

“Well it’s time for you four to get back to school.” Madame Cheng said. “Feel free to stop by, though we won’t be able to provide free lunch every time you do.” Nino saluted her, while Adrien and Alya thanked her again. Marinette then hugged both of her parents and kissed their cheeks. “The beginning of school parent night is tonight, so you’ll be alone most of this evening. Will you be okay?” Madame Cheng asked Marinette.

“Yep! Just go do your parenting thing!” Marinette tried not to smile too wide again as Madame Cheng rolled her eyes. “Bye!” Marinette herded her friends out the door and turned to wave at her parents before disappearing.

* * *

 

That night Madame Cheng felt uneasy. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to bring up, the fact that she and her husband were once again looking for a therapist for Marinette. The last one Mari had gone to had ended badly. The Therapist had said Mari was lying, and Marinette had blown up at him, and refused to return. Madame Cheng knew Marinette was harboring some distaste for therapists in general still, but she still believed that it was the people clashing, not the therapy itself. She set her little shoulders and tried to appear bigger than her tiny self. It did not help that she was standing next to Tom, who was usually trying to appear smaller and less threatening. They walked through the courtyard, greeting parents they knew, and heading up to Marinette’s homeroom where they could meet Alya’s and Adrien’s parents.

Parents were crowded into the classroom. They stopped and shook hands with the Lahiffe’s before going to Marinette’s desk, clearly marked by a place holder she had clearly made earlier in class that day. Sabine did her best not to sigh at it. Normally there would be much more decoration around “Dupain-Cheng” but this year there was a single flower next to their name, rather than the vines and bugs and flowers that usually covered the place holder. Tom heard her, and bent down to kiss the top of her head as she slid in first. As they settled, another couple, whom they did not know, slid into their bench (the benches could fit four adults, because of how much room they allowed for each student to spread out). Sabine turned to the woman next to her, “Hello, my name’s Sabine Cheng, this is my husband Tom Dupain, we’re Marinette’s parents.”

The woman next to her brightened, “I’m Marlena Cesaire, and this is my husband Otis. We’re Alya’s parents. So, this means our daughter will be over at your house correct?”

Sabine smiled, “Yes, Marinette said they would be making dinner, and I can’t wait to see what they do.”

“Alya’s excited, and has been asking me about recipes.” Marlena rolled her eyes.

“Are you a chef?” Sabine asked.

Marlena nodded, “Over at the Grand Hotel.”

“Ah.” Sabine snuck a look at Mayor Bourgeois, making Marlena laugh. “I’m sure that our daughters will make a great team in the kitchen.”

Marlena nodded, “Alya told me you two are bakers. Thanks for feeding her today.”

“It’s our pleasure to occasionally treat Marinette’s friends, though, we don’t do so as regularly as we like because, there are some who could eat us out of business.”  Sabine laughed as Madame Lahiffe turned in her seat.

Smiling she said, “You’re talking about Nino, aren’t you?” Sabine shrugged and Madame Lahiffe laughed, “At least you don’t have to feed him regularly.”

Sabine shook her head, “I’d prefer that over barely eating.”

“Mari’s not-” Madame  Lahiffe began.

Tom nodded, “I think sometimes she tears up her food, and disposes of it while we’re not looking…” He sighed, “Though, I think she did eat lunch yesterday… but maybe not today.” Sabine raised an eyebrow at her husband who shrugged, “I peeked in on her yesterday and all the kids today.” Sabine nodded.

The man sitting in front of them turned to join the conversation, “What do you think is causing her to not want to eat?” He paused and shook his head, “I’m Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s father.”

Sabine and Tom’s eyebrows rose at his name (Marinette talked about his designs a lot). “Your son is a sweet boy.” Sabine complimented. “We think she’s still grieving, but…” Sabine scrunched up her nose. “She didn’t like the councilor we had sent her to, and we haven’t found another.”

Madame Lahiffe put her hand over Sabine’s on the desk, while Monsieur Agreste and the Cesaire’s looked confused. Before any more questions could be asked or answered, Madame Bustier came into the classroom.  Gabriel leaned over to the woman next to him and whispered something, to which she nodded and murmured, “Yes sir.”

* * *

 

After the meeting was over, the woman who had sat by Monsieur Agreste walked up to them and said, “I’m Nathalie Sancoeur, Monsieur Agreste’s assistant. He asked me to give you this.” She handed them a business card. “It’s the counseling and therapy facility Adrien started going to after his mother disappeared.” While Nathalie was speaking Monsieur Agreste slipped out, not stoping to speak with anyone himself.

“Oh,” Sabine blinked. “Thank you.”

Nathalie smiled, “Of course.”

Sabine and Tom drifted slowly out of the building, chatting to other parents, most of whom asked about Marinette. Once they had finally left, Sabine looked down at the business card again. On it was a phone number, an email address, and the logo, “Miraculous Therapy”. Sabine yawned, “We should look at this tomorrow.”

Tom gave a corresponding yawn and said, “Tomorrow, I’m too tired tonight.”

They walked home, and got in bed, trying to get some sleep before the screaming began again, and not noticing when an hour later, their daughter slipped back into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may need to look over ch 1 again, but Gabriel is not going to be so distant in this. During Adrien's counseling they had some family sessions, and Gabriel, was forced to listen, and react to what he heard. Those sessions are the main reason why Adrien at Public school, rather than homeschooling. 
> 
> Also, at some points Mari does feel better than at other times, but mostly she's various levels of fake, which I try to display.


	4. New Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting again!

Marinette pulled off the outfit she had been wearing all day, now that her parents were gone. Gone were the capris, and tank as she pulled on her unitard. Next, she slipped into the skirt, and jacket before zipping up her boots. And once the sunglasses were on, Marinette too was gone.

Ladybug had the forefront, and was not afraid of getting caught, or what anyone would think. Ladybug, who knew that her time was short, and moved quickly out of the trap door, on to the balcony, slining her yo-yo across Paris, and jumping over roof tops.

She ran across the top of Notre Dame listening, and waiting. She ran on over homes and stores, watching for the movements of darkness.

There it was. The flash of shadows Ladybug was looking for, following a girl. She dove down before the shadow, kicking them into an alley.

“Oof.” The shadow coughed. “What the hell? I could have had that one.” Ladybug did not respond. “You’ve got some nerve, and had better have cash or something valuable on you.” Ladybug tilted her head to the side, listening to the speaker’s voice. “What’s your problem? Aren’t you scared?”

“Nancy, Nancy, where’s Bill?” Ladybug asked.

“How did you know I was a woman?” The shrouded figure asked.

“Your voice is high and sounds panicked. That combination comes from women. The other female combination is a medium pitch and sinister, and then I know I’m going to have fun.” Ladybug smirked.

“I’m not panicking.” The woman growled.

“Yes, Nancy, you are.” Ladybug replied.

“Stop calling me Nancy.” ‘Nancy’ reprimanded.

“Only if you can figure out why I’m calling you Nancy.” Ladybug sighed. “Now I haven’t watched the news, but do you know who I am?”

“Why would I be bothered with knowing who a little girl like you is?” Nancy snarled.

“It’s more for my own sake. I really don’t want to be known as Spots anymore.” Ladybug sighed. It would be a pain if they ignored her. Ladybug shinked her yo-yo. Even Marinette was annoyed by the name spots, and if she was agreeing, then they knew there was a problem.

“You’re the killer.” Nancy gasped.

“You said that like I’m putting bombs in children’s hospitals. I get thieves, thugs, rapists, and murderers off the streets.”

“So, you’re trying to be like him?” Nancy jerked her chin up.

Ladybug flipped her yo-yo out, hitting the woman’s exposed throat, causing Nancy to stumble back and cough hard. “Do you really think I will spare your life? He’s an idiot.” Ladybug prowled forward towards the fallen woman. “You shouldn’t have mentioned him. I would have played with you more.” Ladybug shrugged and slung her yo-yo between her hands. “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

The woman tried to back away, but Ladybug stepped around her and swung her arms over the other woman’s head before pulling on her wire. Nancy was too panicked to truly resist, and Ladybug soon had her past the point of saving.

Ladybug stepped around the pooling blood and looked down at the woman. Grabbing her pen and note pad she wrote, _“My name is Ladybug, and I would love for people to at least recognize the name. It’s not like I’m going after civilians.”_ She tore off the note before pausing, and turning it over. “ _Yet”_ She folded the note and slipped it between the clenched fingers of the dead woman. Ladybug stood and watched until it happened and she was running to the Siene. Due to the less gory scene, she did not need to clean off her outfit. Instead she sat next to the river staring down at the water.

“A bit late for sunglasses.” A man said from behind her.

“What of it?” She asked.

“Can you see?” He sounded smug, and it irked her.

“Well enough.” She stood and turned to walk up stream, away from her home. There was no way she would accidently give any hint to where she actually lived, because Marinette still did care about Maman, and Papa.

“May I escort you home?” She still refused to look at the man, though her fingers twitched next to her yo-yo.

“Can I escort you into the river?” She asked in return. The man had the gall to laugh, and she felt she knew who this might be. “Go away Hawky, I’m a tough girl, I can take care of myself.” She raised her left arm to show off her muscles then flipped her hair.

“Have we met?” Hawkmoth asked.

“No, but you have a reputation.” She still resisted the urge to look over her shoulder as she walked further away.

“Not a bad one I should hope.” He said, following her a few steps behind.

“Not one of being a gentleman, apparently.” There was a snicker from above her on her left. “I didn’t realize you brought lackeys.” She commented, silencing the snickers. “I’m not going anywhere with a strange masked man and his cohort. Find some other girl to rescue.” She took two quick steps, and launched herself onto the wall next to the Siene, quickly climbing over it. She caught a flash of yellow disappearing into the shadows. “You will regret following me.” She stated as Hawkmoth followed her over the wall. She took off running, dodging in and out of shadows, roughly headed home.

As she ran, bells struck eleven. Maman and Papa would be home, but would probably go straight to bed. It was with this thought that she clambered up a fire escape, and began searching, closer to home than normal but unworried because of the location of the woman.

She heard what she was waiting for, pleading. She dropped down into an alley shadows obscuring her as she stalked a stalker. Ladybug didn’t listen to their conversation, but merely whipped her yo-yo out and around the ankle of a man pinning a woman to the wall. Ladybug jerked the yo-yo tight, pulling the man’s foot from under him. He fell forward into the wall, narrowly missing hitting the woman with his head. “Run.” Ladybug growled at the woman. The woman pushed the already bleeding man to the side, and scrambling for her purse, and a shoe, ran out of the alley.

“Are you still conscious?” Ladybug asked the slumped man. He gurgled. “Well, just know that it is Ladybug who brings you to justice.” She whispered in his ear. She slipped the yo-yo around his neck and pulled. She wrote another note. _“Chop-chop tell the criminals Ladybug is hunting.”_ This note she slipped between his teeth.

She stood back admiring her handy work. As she watched she saw Sofia lying before her. Sofia lifted her head, mouth dripping with blood. “I said run. What can’t you grasp about that Mari?”

Ladybug turned white and ran. Still more towards her home. She came once again to the Siene, and hopped down to the river bank. Examining her skirt, she found splotches of blood. She dunked it in the river and scrubbed as quickly as she could, loosening the blood, then ringing out the garment before putting it back on.

“Well this is interesting.”

Ladybug reacted, throwing out her yo-yo towards the voice above her without looking. She turned when the yo-yo made contact and shinked it back in. She saw a blond-haired boy in black (probably) faux leather pants, as well as a black crop jacket over a black mock turtle neck. Around his hips was a chain belt connected in the back with the extra length creating a sort of tail. Around the boy’s eyes was a black mask with green film covering them. “Who are you?” Ladybug demanded.

“Chat.” The boy rubbed his chest where she had hit him. “Chat Noir. And you are?”

“Leaving.” Ladybug turned tail and ran, climbing the wall, and dashing into the city as he stared after her, before turning and heading back home.

* * *

Back at home, Ladybug removed her outfit putting it in the suitcase beneath Marinette’s bed, and Marinette slid into bed before pulling her diary out of its case.

_Dear Journal,_

_There was a woman today. I don’t see many of them, but she seemed scared, even before I attacked her. She dared to compare me to Hawkmoth, and I didn’t get to play as long as I like. The phrase, “Speak of the Devil” comes to mind when recounting what happened next, because while I was at the river, Hawkmoth confronted me. I wonder how long I’ve been on_ his _radar…_

_I was upset and found someone else to play with before coming home. This is the first time I’ve done two in one night. I was found again by the river. This time by a boy, Chat Noir. I think he might have been with Hawkmoth. I’ll have to be more careful if there are more of them, and they’re on to me… Two against one are not odds I like._

_Love,_

_Ladybug_

* * *

Chat Noir walked into the lair, “Dad, I’m back.” He called.

“What took you so long?” Hawkmoth turned to him.

“I was talking to a pretty girl.” Chat smirked.

Hawkmoth sighed, “Please try to focus, I’m still not sure about letting you out there, and if you’re lowering your guard to talk to a girl-”

“I think she’s Ladybug.” Chat interrupted.

“Who?” Hawkmoth froze.

“The girl in red.” Chat smirked.

Hawkmoth frowned, “Why do you say that?”

“She was washing her skirt when I saw her again…” Chat paused. “I think there was blood in it.”

“We’ll have to keep an eye on her.” Hawkmoth took a step towards his son. “I cannot stress this enough, **do not engage**. If this is Ladybug, then she is dangerous, and not afraid to kill.”

“Even _chat_ -ting?” Chat smirked.

“Yes, even that. **Do not** put yourself in undue danger.” Hawkmoth’s nostrils were flaring.

Chat stretched back, “Dad, I’ve been shadowing you for months.”

Hawkmoth took a deep breath, “I know. Patience, is a virtue.”

Chat hung his head, “Yes, Father.”

Hawkmoth turned away, and Chat watched him walk over to one of their monitors. Hawkmoth sat down and began typing. Chat wondered up behind him. “What are you looking at?” Chat asked.

“People.” Hawkmoth smirked and rolled his chair back so that his son could see the monitor better. “I thought I would look into your classmates. They seem like good people with good parents.” Chat leaned over his father’s chair so that Hawkmoth could read his expression. Hawkmoth let out a rare chuckle. “I know who you are thinking of, and while she may not be nice, she is certainly not excessively bad.” His son continued the look. “She can be decent when she wants to be.”

“Even serial killers _can_ be decent.” Chat reminded. “Speaking of, anything come up off the note?”

“Notes, there were two victims tonight.” Hawkmoth corrected, then sighed. “Just that she wants to be known as Ladybug, and the usual signature.”

“Two victims… this is a first, right?”

“A first since The Garrote…” At the quizzical glance from his son he explained. “I think the Garrote and ‘Ladybug’,” he sneered at the new name. “Are two different people. Their MO’s are similar, but Ladybug adds the notes, and plays… differently with their victims.” He bit his lip trying to decide what more to say. “Ladybug gives victims less opportunity to escape, whereas with the Garrote there was always a sign of a fight. I’ve been questioning the differences for a while. The only problem is that I can’t pin point when The Garrote became Ladybug, and why the switch was made…” Hawkmoth closed a few windows to get to a profile he had passed through before Chat had come up. “This girl’s best friend was killed, I believe, by The Garrote, if you could get her to give you more information on that night, then we could have a little more of something to go off, like perhaps what The Garrote looks like.”

Chat looked at the picture. “I don’t think she’s talking about it with anyone who knows her better, so I’m not sure she would talk to me.”

“Empathy can work wonders.” Hawkmoth sighed. “I know it’s not your favorite topic, but talking to her about your mother might get her to open up.”

Chat bit the inside of his cheek. “I can try, but it may take a while to build that kind trust.”

Hawkmoth nodded, “I will try other methods of discovery. This may just be a rabbit trail.”

“Well, I should probably head to bed, goodnight father.” Chat turned and walked away.

“Goodnight.” Hawkmoth called after him.

Chat spared one last glance at the girl on the screen. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what did she know? Did she not say something to the police? If she was hiding something, then why? He just wanted to be her friend. Adrien removed his Chat Noir outfit before going down into the main part of the manor, and to his room, crawling in bed, ready for a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't originally plan for either Hawkmoth, or Chat to be in this, but as plans do, that one flew out the window.


	5. Miraculous

Marinette was done dressing in bright pink. It was too cheerful and she did not feel like it was appropriate. It had been over a week of trying ever y trick to be cheerful. That was besides the fact that she _had_ tried. Maybe if she dressed closer to how she felt no one at the party would ask if she was okay. Of course, when she walked into school wearing burgundy and black, there were even more questions thrown at her.

When Nino came into class and asked (after three others) if she was okay, she snapped a little, “I just didn’t feel like trying so hard today.” She slammed her head on her desk. A took several deep breaths.

“Weren’t you snapping at people for not giving her enough space just a few days ago?” She caught on to Adrien speaking to Nino.

“Yeah, but that was different, I wasn’t doing anything to remind her of Sofia, or erasing Sofi’s memory.” Nino argued.

“She probably just didn’t feel like faking it today. I mean there were days when I didn’t feel like faking it after my mom disappeared.” She heard him shrug, “But unless I had a shoot the only people around me were my tutors and councilors.” He sighed, “Mourning takes a while, and even longer if you don’t talk about it.”

“So, you had days you dressed in black because you weren’t trying?” Nino asked.

Alya sat down next to Marinette, and rather than saying anything, she gently reached out and began rubbing Marinette’s back.

Adrien laughed, “No. I would just go around in my pajamas all day. It pissed my dad off until we had one of our family counselling sessions, and I explained it in a neutral place. Now he’s backed off.”

Marinette reached into her bag without lifting her head, and began shinking her yo-yo up and down until Mafame Bustier came in and told her to sit up and put the yo-yo away.

After class Nino turned to her, “If you’re not feeling up to the party, I understand.”

Marinette sighed as she put her things away, “No. It’s okay. I want to go, but just don’t expect too much from my engagement wise.”

“Just do what you’re comfortable with.” Adrien smiled.

Marinette almost smiled at him, “Thanks, I’m sorry about your mom.”

Adrien shrugged, “Weirdly, things are okay, Dad and I are much closer now. I just hope that where ever she is, she’s okay.”

Adrien smiled again and walked to their next class, Physics with Mendeleev. It was almost a relief that after first period now, most questioning of what was wrong or if she was okay would cease. Unless there was someone who had been late to first period. Alya would occasionally reach across their desk and stroke her hair, and Marinette tried not to yawn too much. The late nights were beginning to catch up to her and were probably why she snapped at Nino. Half way through the class she had decided that she would definitely be taking a nap during lunch break, nourishment be damned.

* * *

Sabine finally had a pause in the lunch rush to peek in on Marinette. Mari hadn’t even made it up to her room, she was asleep on the couch in front of the blank TV. Sabine walked over to her daughter, and covered her with a throw. Going back down to the bakery, and seeing that the lull was continuing she went into the kitchen to talk with Tom.

“Dear, I think we need to make that call.” She whispered. “We’ve researched the Miraculous company and the people who work there. It is surprisingly not out of our budget, and it was recommended.”

Tom sighed, “What’s happened now?”

Sabine shook her head, “She’s just asleep, but I don’t think she ate. She’s been growing more and more exhausted, and going back to school seems to be making things worse.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Tom dusted off his flour stained hands, and pulled out the card they had received from Monsieur Agreste’s assistant. “Will you call them? I think I may call the school and tell them Marinette may not be coming back to school today because she’s sick.”

“What will you say when they ask for a Doctor’s note?” Sabine asked.

His shoulders slumped, “I’ll tell them the truth, that we wake up to her screaming every night, and that it’s finally taking a toll on her well-being. I think they should understand that.”

Sabine nodded, and they both pulled out their phones. Sabine quickly dialed the number for Miraculous Therapy, happy to get her daughter communicating with _someone_ again. The phone rang twice before a cheeful voice answered, “Hello, this is Pollen from Miraculous Therapy, how may I help you?”

Sabine had already read the names and bios of all the employees at Miraculous, so wasn’t surprised by the fact that there was a woman named Pollen. “Hi, Pollen, my name is Sabine Cheng, and I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment for my daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Sure-thing, honey. Is this going to be her first time with us?” Pollen asked.

“Yes, though we took her to a different therapist before, and things, well, to say they went up in flames would be putting it pretty lightly.” Sabine explained.

“Hmmm…. When would you like to get her in? I have several slots open next week… and one still open today, though that may be too last minute.”

“Just a moment please.” Sabine said, then put her hand over the mic to talk to Tom, “There’s an appointment open today, if we want it.”

“Take it.” He replied before going back to his own conversation.

“As soon as possible would be wonderful.” Sabine sighed into her phone.

“Oh!” Pollen squeaked. “That’s great! I’ll let Tikki know to expect you. It’s at two thirty, will that still be alright?”

“Yes, we’ve already told the school to not expect her back this afternoon because she won’t sleep through the night, and is exhausted.” Sabine explained.

“Okay.” Pollen’s perkiness seemed dimmed, “Would you like for me to talk to Tikki about what she’s going through or let her find out while talking to Marinette?”

“You can tell Tikki that Marinette’s best friend was murdered late last spring,” Pollen gasped “but I don’t know the details of the situation, or what Marinette knows. She refused to talk to the police.”

“I’ll let Tikki know, I’m so sorry for your loss.” Pollen sighed, “I look forward to meeting you and your daughter, Madame Cheng. Have a good day!” Some of the spark came back into Pollen’s voice as she wished Sabine a good day.

“Thank you, You too.” Sabine responded before hanging up.

Tom had finished his discussion with the school a minute before and had gone back to man the store front while Sabine wrapped up her own discussion. She could hear Tom chatting with customers on the other side of the door. She pulled a tray of cookies out of the oved, and placed them on a cooling rack before going out to help her husband.

“The appointment is at two thirty.” She whispered to him between customers.

He nodded in response. Marinette’s lunch break was almost over, and the rush had died down for the last time until customers came for mid-afternoon snacks, when the door jingled and Nino and Adrien walked in. “Hi boys!” Sabine smiled.

“Hello Madame Cheng.” They said at the same time, then turned to each other looking shocked.

“Dude!” Nino exclaimed.

“So cool.” Adrien agreed, before slinging his arm over Nino’s shoulders.

They broke apart and each grabbed a sweet or two.  Before going up to the counter. “How’s Marinette?” Nino asked. Adrien elbowed him and whispered something that sounded like “Tact.”

Sabine smiled, “She’s asleep, and we’re going to let her, since she hasn’t really been sleeping through the night.”

“Oh, I hope she feels better.” Adrien said handing over a couple euros for his snacks.

“We do too.” Sabine opened the register and got Adrien’s change. “She should still go to the party tonight.”

Adrien took his change and Nino gave her his money. “That’s great! I have a couple sets I’ve been wanting everyone to hear.”

Sabine smiled, “I’m sure Marinette will enjoy them.”

“Do you think she’ll mind if one of them has been dedicated to Sofia?” Nino asked, quieter aand Sabine wasn’t sure if Adrien heard him.

“I think she would love that.” Sabine said. Not mentioning that it might also cause Marinette a lot of pain. It could be difficult when a person both loved something and that thing caused them pain. The boys said goodbye and left the store chatting to each other. Sabine looked at the clock there was an hour before she would need to leave with Marinette for Miraculous. “Marinette is not going to be happy.” She muttered to herself.

Tom must have over heard her, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “Maybe, but she’s not getting to a point of being happy on her own, and we can’t do nothing.”

* * *

Marinette woke to her mother shaking her shoulder, “Wake up, cookie. It’s time to go.”

“School?” Marinette murmured.

“No. We’re taking you to a therapy center.”

Marinette’s eyes flew open. “No!”

“Darling we’re worried about you.” Sabine pleaded, switching from shaking to rubbing. “You scream in the middle of the night, you’re exhausted, and not coping well with school. You need to talk to someone.” Marinette was shaking her head. “This place has been recommended by one of your classmate’s parents, and I think you’ll like it.”

“I’m not a liar.” Marinette stated. “I’m not. I won’t stand to be called one.” She looked over at her mother who was nodding.

“We won’t stand for that either. I’m sure if you talk up front about your willingness and desire to tell the truth we won’t have that problem again.” Sabine smiled, “Your father and I have done lots of research on this place, and I think it will be good.”

Marinette side eyed her mother, “Who suggested it?”

“Monsieur Agreste.” Sabine muttered. “It’s the same one Adrien went to.”

“After his mother disappeared?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know.” Sabine admitted. “But I don’t think Monsieur Agreste would suggest the place if it wasn’t a good place.” Marinette bit her lip thinking about the cost, and for the first time in a while her mother read her mind. “It isn’t out of our budget, and I think it is worthwhile to just try. Go to a couple sessions and see how you like it.” Sabine paused and smiled, “After today’s session you can go to Nino’s party. Won’t that be fun?”

“Sure Maman.” Marinette groaned getting up off the couch. “I’m going to go brush my hair and make sure I’m still decent.” Marinette went back up to her room and after brushing her hair went up to her bed. She pulled the small suitcase holding Ladybug’s clothes out. She quickly unzipped it and looking at the clothing she whispered, “Don’t worry you’re safe.” Before zipping it back up, and putting it away.  She scrambled back down the stairs and slung on her purse before snatching her yo-yo out of her back pack. She shinked it up and down a few times before her mother called for her to come down to the door to leave. Walking across Paris with her mother during the day was a rare treat that she would normally enjoy, and Marinette tried to acknowledge that fact. It didn’t stick, though and she yo-yoed her way down the streets before they came across a building with a swinging sign reading Miraculous.

“This is it sweetie.” Sabine said, ushering Marinette through the solid wood door. All the windows had lace curtains over them, shielding the inhabitants from the view of the outside, but allowing plenty of light. The room they walked into was a clean reception area, couches and plump chairs lining the walls. A desk sat by the door. It was strangely modern compared to the rest of the room, being made of glass and metal. The woman behind it had black hair braided over her shoulder and tied with a yellow ribbon. She was wearing a matching yellow dress and sensible black wing tipped pumps.

Marinette walked up to the desk with her mother, ignoring the few other people sitting, or lounging in chairs. The woman looked up from her laptop when Marinette and Sabine approached, “Hello, I’m Pollen,” Marinette’s slanted dangerously while her eyes widened. Pollen giggled, “How may I help you.”

“I’m Sabine Cheng, and this is my daughter Marinette. I spoke to you on the phone earlier about an appointment…”

“Yes, you did!” Pollen gushed. “Tikki will be right down I can explain how we do things here at Miraculous now, or you can wait for Tikki to come down in a minute to explain herself.”

“I just have one question for you.” Marinette said, her features finally under control. Pollen nodded for Marinette to continue. “Are Tikki and Pollen your real names?”

Pollen laughed, as did a few patrons who had been subtly listening in. “Yes, they are. I’m not sure how such a group of odd named individuals found each other, but all of our names are real. Is there anything else I can get for-”

The door beside her banged open and a boy scurried out, “Get lost kid.” A gruff voice said.

The boy turned on his heal. “No.”

The man stepped through the door, and laughed, “Now if you could talk like that to those bullies, we could get somewhere.” He took another step forward and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Now really I need to have a snack before my next appointment.”

“I’m not sure what you’re wanting to eat, Plagg, there’s no more cheese in the building.” Pollen said, for once not sparkly, with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I eat things other than cheese.” Plagg protested. Pollen rolled her eyes before turning back to Marinette and Sabine.

“Tikki will be right down. Thank God you don’t have to deal with this one on your first appointment.” She rolled her eyes again and went back to her computer.

The boy who had come out with Plagg walked out the doors with a woman who looked to be his mother, while another woman looked up at him with her head tilted to the side. Plagg sighed, “I suppose if you’re here.” And waved her to the door.

Marinette played with her yo-yo as she sat waiting. After a few minutes the door opened again and a small child slumped out followed by a slim woman dressed in a red dress that looked as though it would spin nicely. The two walked up to a man who was probably the child’s father, and spoke softly with him. He shook the woman’s hand and reached for the child who went to him, and allowed him to pick them up. The woman spun slowly taking in the room before walking over to Marinette and Sabine, “Marinette?” She asked holding out her hand. When Marinette nodded and shook her hand she said, “I’m Tikki, I’ll be seeing you today. Has Pollen given you the rundown of how things work here?” Marinette shook her head no. Tikki took a deep breath and began talking a mile a minute. “Well, you will probably see each of the therapists here if you stick around long enough, depending on your needs. You will definitely see me, and Wayzz. Wayzz handles all family meetings, and yes you will be required to have a session or two with your family, as well as group therapy. Your session just before the family one may be taken care of by him as well. You will probably be with mostly one person unless we feel like you could benefit from another’s specific guidance on a certain issue.” Tikki took another breath. “Nothing you say behind that door.” She pointed towards Pollen. “Will go past the door without your permission unless there is fear that you will harm yourself or others.” Tikki let out a huff after she had finished, “That’s my spiel. Do you want to come back alone this time, or with your mother?”

“Alone.” Marinette responded. “Mid-afternoon rush is about to start. Mom, why don’t you go back home and help Dad, I’ll be fine getting home alone.”

“Are you sure?” Sabine glanced her daughter up and down.

Marinette nodded, “Positive. Go.” She made a shooing gesture with her hand, and sighed once her mother had left the front door.

“Follow me.” Tikki said opening the door by Pollen’s desk and leading Marinette past two doors up a flight of stairs. There was another short hallway with four doors, and another flight of stairs leading up to a third floor. Tikki went in the first door on the right and Marinette followed her in. The room had a giant bean bag on the floor, a couch, and several chairs that had various levels of cushion. The seating was generally in sets of two, with the occasional one having lost its partner to another chair. “You can sit anywhere.” Tikki said.

Marinette folded herself into the center of the bean bag and looked at Tikki who chose a low chair and sat across from her. “So how are you today, Marinette?”

Marinette snorted, “You’re not assuming I’m okay? Is it because of how I’m dressed?”

Tikki blinked twice, “I actually just wanted to know I wasn’t making any assumptions. You were still free to say you were okay after I asked how you are.”

Marinette nodded slowly and narrowed her eyes at Tikki, “Then to answer your question, I’m not okay, and I’m sick of acting like I’m okay.”

Tikki nodded, “Why have you been acting ‘okay’?”

Marinette shifted. “I thought people would pay less attention to me if I acted okay, but it’s been two weeks, and nothing has changed.”

“People? To whom are you referring?” Tikki had taken out a small note pad and was jotting down single words.

“My classmates. They’re all so ‘worried’.” Marinette scoffed. “This is the first time most of them have cared.”

“Cared about what?”

“Sofia.” Marinette, who had begun to unwind slightly from her ball of comfort gripped her legs tighter to herself.

Tikki took this as her cue to change topics and said, “Tell me more about these classmates, what are they like?”

The conversation continued, like this, Marinette willing to open up about her daily life, but closing when the past was hinted at, or when Sofia was brought up. Marinette was surprised that she was allowed to just talk. At the last _psychiatrist,_ he had let her say a bit then would interrupt her to give advice, when it was unwanted, and (in her opinion) unneeded. She left Tikki’s office feeling like she had ranted, while knowing that she had never gotten angry. _This must be what peace feels like._ She thought. _Or relative peace at least… I wonder why she didn’t press me…_

“Tikki?” Marinette began as they headed back down the stairs. Tikki hummed to signal that she was listening. “Why didn’t you push for more information?”

Tikki shrugged, “It doesn’t do any good to ask you to trust me with information you are not willing to share. Those things will come with time, and while we don’t have more time _today_.” Tikki turned as she stepped off the last stair and smiled up at Marinette, “We have plenty of time in the future to get into the deep stuff.” She paused, “Oh, and I will eventually give you advice, but I didn’t think you would be too receptive of it today.” Marinette nodded then followed her the rest of the way down the hallway and out the door, where she froze.

“Adrien?” Marinette gasped.

The blond boy was standing by someone Marinette didn’t know laughing. He looked up at his name, and waved to Marinette, “Hey I didn’t know you went here too!” He smiled. “Hey Tikki.” He greeted. He looked her over and bit his lip, “If you don’t mind waiting, I can give you my notes from class when I’m done with Duusu.” He motioned to the woman in a long blue wrap next to him.

“Oh, yeah.” Marinette was still reeling. “I guess I missed this afternoons lessons. That would be great.”

“There’s a café two doors down if you don’t want to wait for me in here.” Adrien offered smiling even more brightly.

“I’d rather wait here.” Marinette replied pulling out her yo-yo.

“Okay, See you soon.” He waved as Duusu led him through the door next to Pollen.

“You two are classmates?” Tikki asked quietly.

“He’s new, and he and the other new kid, Alya, have been mostly leaving me alone.” Marinette explained.

Tikki nodded, “I’ll probably be seeing you again next week, is that okay?”

Marinette thought for a bit before nodding. She had enjoyed her time with Tikki and didn’t quite look forward to it continuing, but still wanted to see how things would go. Marinette made an appointment for an hour latter for the next week before she settled in a chair to wait for Adrien, pulling out her phone to inform her parents of the change in plans, then putting it away and pulling out her yo-yo to play while she waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous does not work like a regular counseling center, because I want Marinette to work with others outside of Tikki, (because this is not our regular Marinette). I'll get more into counseling sessions in future chapters.  
> Oh, and you can come bug me on Tumbr, if you want at rubysliperofiowa. See y'all next week!


	6. Party Time

Marinette had begun doing harder tricks by the time Adrien was done with Duusu. Pollen had never complained about the noise, but had started playing soft music from her lap top. “Hey Marinette.” Adrien startled her.

“Hi Adrien. Umm.” She hesitated both wanting and thinking it was rude to ask how it was.

He laughed, “My session was good, if that’s what you want to know. It’s okay to ask general questions, for me at least, not everyone is okay with that.” He tilted his head towards the door. “Shall we go?” Marinette nodded and they walked to the door where his car was waiting for them. “Dad insists when I go all the way across the city.” Adrien rolled his eyes as he explained. They got in and Adrien asked, “So what do you think of Miraculous?”

Marinette shrugged, “This was my first time so, I’m not sure.” She thought for a while. “I do like Tikki, though.”

Adrien chuckled, “You’re lucky. I got Plagg on my first day here, and he kept chewing me out for not standing up for myself.”

“He didn’t just let you talk?” Marinette asked.

Adrien chuckled, “No. Tikki and Wayzz will let you just talk during their first sessions, and Vixx, well, Vixx will usually let you talk the first half hour, then spend the rest of the time talking with you about what you’ve said.”

Marinette nodded, “So how was class?”

“Everyone was worried when you didn’t come back to school.” Adrien shrugged. “I figured you weren’t feeling well when you came in this morning, so I wasn’t too worried.”

“Thanks for standing up for me this morning.” Marinette muttered.

“Well you looked like you might snap Nino in half, so intervening was less of an option.” Adrien bit the side of his mouth. “I was actually kind of worried. I don’t really have many friends, well I think you guys are friends, but I grew up with Chloe, and she’s been my only friend…” He shrugged. “I surprised myself, I think it’s Plagg’s influence,” He scrunched up his nose. “But I don’t want to lose Nino because of that.”

Marinette snorted, “Nino knows you were right. He’s not going to cut you out for that.” Marinette sighed, “I don’t think anyone in our class would, other than Chloe.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “But Chloe seems to like you too much for that.” Marinette looked over at Adrien who had his eyebrows raised, “Sorry I guess I shouldn’t say that about your oldest friend.”

Adrien regained his composure. “That’s not why I was gaping. Is she really that mean?” He frowned, “I know she’s bossy, but _everyone_ dislikes Chloe.” Marinette nodded, but kept silent. If he was around for long enough, he would see Chloe’s true colors for himself. “So, what about your best friend, what was she like?”

“Sofia?” Marinette asked. And Adrien nodded. “She was real nice. Um, she had a golden retriever, and everyone loved it when she brought Nessa to the park. She loved helping people and was really good at standing up to Chloe. I think that’s why everyone liked her.”

“Is Chloe that big of an issue?” Adrien asked.

 Marinette shrugged, “Well she has been spoiled her whole life, and uses her father to threaten people.”

Adrien grimaced, “So have I.” He sighed, “I suppose actions more than how we are raised define us.”

“Being spoiled doesn’t mean you have the exact same background, all events shape us, some more so than others, and some little events compile to create huge differences.” Marinette sighed and stretched. “Was she really your only friend?”

Adrien chuckled, “My parents were both warry, and Père almost became a recluse after Maman disappeared. They didn’t trust many people because of some drama they went through with the media.” Adrien casually waved his hand. “I think one of their close friends betrayed them or something… I think Chloe is better at being a celebrity than I am, she doesn’t really trust anyone.”

“Sabrina?” Marinette asked.

“Sabrina has a loyalty complex, and would have to be tortured before she abandoned Chloe.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, “And Chloe is my friend, and while I do not necessarily condone her past actions, I haven’t seen the side of her that you’ve described.”

Marinette gave a soft smile, “Even she knows when to not stir the pot. I think everyone is still torn up after what happened. First day of school I only had to glare at Chloe to get her to back down. It was nice.” Adrien snorted. “I guess it is an unconventional use of the word.” Marinette frowned, seeing they were nearing her home, “So what happened during the second half of classes?”

“Do you need this morning’s notes too?” Adrien teased.

Marinette made a stink face, “I’ll have to look at how much I wrote, and how much I doodled.” Adrien laughed as his driver parked and let them out. “I thought I was awake and paying attention, but I’m not sure.” Adrien laughed, helping her out of the car, and the two of them making their way into the bakery. They greeted her parents and went up to her room to study for a few hours before Nino’s party.

* * *

 

When it was time for the party Marinette was mostly caught up, and Adrien had finished all his regular homework. “Thanks for all the help.” Marinette hugged him.

Adrien froze under her arms, and she began slowly pulling away before he hugged her back. When she began to break away again he apologized, “Sorry, I haven’t seen you initiate contact with others often, and if others touch you, especially when it’s prolonged, you tend to make a face.”

Marinette looked down her nose at him, “No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, Alya and I were just too nervous around you to do anything when you made a face about linking arms last week.”  He put a hand on her shoulder, “See! You just did it again!” He laughed.

“I did not.” Marinette huffed.

“I think it’s involuntary, but your lips twitch and your nostrils flare a bit.” Adrien removed his hand. “I promise no more touching without your permission, though: ‘You’re healing and only you really know what you need, just don’t be afraid to get it.’ That’s what Plagg says.” Adrien nodded.

“So, you sound like a sage because you quote the Miraculous councilors?” Marinette crossed her arms.

Adrien shrugged innocently, “The world may never know.” He went over to her trap door, “Let’s go on to the party, my driver’s here.”

* * *

 

They arrived right as Julika and Rose were walking up. Rose immediately ran up to Marinette giving her a hug. Adrien tried to remain neutral when he saw Marinette’s tinny grimace at the contact. “We were so worried when you didn’t show back up at class.” The small girl gushed. “I mean with how upset you were this morning I thought something must have happened.”

Adrien finally had enough, “She’s in mourning, not depressed. There’s a difference.”

Rose let go of Marinette, and turned to glare at Adrien, “What do you know about it? You don’t know Marinette like we do.”

Julika came up and stepped between the loving blonds before a who loves best war could break loose, “You two fighting is not going to help Marinette,” Julika looked down at Rose and mumbled something to her. She looked back up at Adrien, “Why don’t we all go in and enjoy some good music.” She turned to Marinette and cocked her head to the door, “You coming?”

“Right behind you.” Marinette said. Julika took Rose’s hand and Adrien walked next to Marinette, close but not touching. “I wonder who’s already here.” She stated. Walking up to the Lahiffe’s apartment.

Adrien checked his phone. “As of ten minutes ago, Alya and Max were here, so that leaves, Ivan and Mylene, right?”

“Yep.” Rose chirped, whatever Julika had said having cheered her up enough so that she was willing to speak to Adrien again.

They got to the apartment door and Rose knocked in a cheery rythm. “Coming.” Nino called from inside.

The door opened, and Alya was there saying, “He was being too slow.” She grinned at the new comers. “Everyone’s here!” She called over her shoulder.

“As the host, I should have answered the door.” Nino said coming to the door. “The ‘rents are gone, so just come on in.” Alya was shaking hands/ hugging everyone as he said this then backed into the apartment to allow them inside, for Nino to great. Nino hugged both Julika and Rose, then bro hugged Adrien before approaching Marinette, he eyed her, “Are we okay?” Adrien took a few steps back then watched the two interact.

“Define ‘Okay’?” Marinette asked sounding tired again.

“I guess not. I’m sorry for getting onto you this morning. Do you need any notes from this afternoon?” Nino offered, looking hopeful.

“I ran into Adrien after school was over, and he’s already let me copy his notes.” Marinette was stone faced. “I just need more space right now.”

“Why didn’t you come back to school?” Nino pressed, setting a hand on Marinette’s arm, either unaware, or uncaring that she flinched.

“Maman and Père thought I needed more sleep.” Marinette curtly replied before unsubtly changing the subject, “What music do you have planned for us today?” She walked past Nino further into the apartment, nodding at Adrien to follow.

Nino didn’t notice, too excited about sharing his music. “I have a couple new mixes.” He paused, “I think you’ll really like one of them, and I have it on a USB for you if you want it.” He paused again, looking over his shoulder at Marinette who nodded in acknowledgement, before he began chattering again, “They’re a bunch of fun songs in all my sets, and I think we could get a pretty good dance party started if everyone is in the mood.”

“Cool.” Adrien smiled. He really was excited, even if he was keeping an eye on Marinette. Nino led them back to his room where Alya had already led Rose and Julika, and where Max, Ivan, and Mylene were already gathered. The room was fairly cramped, and Nino had to shimmy his way to his equipment in the far corner. Marinette sank to the floor by the door, using the wall as a back rest. Adrien slid down next to her, as the bed was already occupied, and the few seating options taken. Myleene smiled and waved at Marinette from her position curled in Ivan’s lap as he sat in Nino’s beanbag. Adrien was unsure if that was a smart idea, but figured the couple knew what they were doing. Max also waved, and looked like he might have tried to make it over to them if there were not two girls sharing the bed with him, who looked as though they would take the whole bed should he get out of it. Alya was in a spinning desk chair swiveling around. The room was cramped but not uncomfortably so, and soon Nino put on his headset and began.

Nino didn’t introduce the first set, but everyone but Adrien and Alya seemed to sober significantly. “What’s wrong?” Adrien leaned over to ask Marinette.

“These were Sofia’s favorite songs.” Marinette whispered. “Tell me when it’s over.” She watched Nino until she was sure he was looking away, then crawled over Adrien and out of the room.

Adrien met Alya’s eyes, and nodded to the door, indicating that he was following Marinette. Alya bobbed her head as she bent to whisper something in Ivan’s ear.

Adrien found Marinette in the living room, hugging herself on the couch. He sat next to her. “Alya knows we’re out here.” He bit his lip. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Sofia had been begging him for that mix since he began mixing.” Marinette said, almost growling, but Adrien couldn’t tell if it was because she was angry, or sad. “I don’t know why he would do this.”

“Everyone has a right to grieve in their own way, Marinette.” Adrien whispered back. “Maybe he was wrong to share it with you right now, but he lost someone too.”

Marinette turned her head, resting her cheek on her knees, rather than her forehead. “Who are you quoting now?”

Adrien couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from his lips, surprised when it made Marinette smirk, just a little. “Wayzz.”

“Of course, the group councilor.” Marinette’s tone was slightly sarcastic. Adrien shrugged, and she sighed her face falling, “I would have liked a warning.”

“Life doesn’t come with a warning-”

Marinette elbowed him hard before he could finish, “Do you say any of your own thoughts, or do you just go around quoting others?”

Adrien coughed while laughing, trying to come up with a good quote, finally squeaking, “Quote you do not, that is why you fail.”

Marinette’s face fell, “Thanks Yoda.”

“Anytime.” Adrien paused. “I do generally prefer quoting shows and movies, but only when appropriate.” He finger gunned her and she rolled her eyes relaxing a bit. They were quiet for a bit, and could hear the music drifting from the other room.

Marinette tightened up again burying her head into her knees and shaking her head. “It Ain’t Me” was playing. Adrien scooted closer to Marinette, watching for a flinch as he put his hand on her shoulder. When she didn’t pull away, he began slowly rubbing circles into her back. “What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“She didn’t add this to the list until just before she died.” Adrien could hear her crying. “We were listening to it when-”

Marinette cut herself off. Adrien bit his lip, he knew his father would want him to push her, but was worried that she might clam up again. Instead he asked, “Can I get you anything?”

“I think I need to get out of here.” She whispered back. “I tried, and that’s enough.” Beginning to shake her head, and shiver.

“I’ll get you home, just let me tell them we’re slipping out.” Adrien got up.

Marinette grabbed his hand, “Tell Alya I’m still good for tomorrow if she asks.”

Adrien nodded, though she couldn’t see him and quickly went back to Nino’s room. He walked over to Alya and whispered, “Marinette wants to leave, I’m going to take her home.” He sighed, “She says she’ll still be okay for tomorrow.” Alya nodded. “I’ll be back after I get her home.” He squeezed Alya’s shoulder, then left the room again, waving to Nino who was looking at him curious. When he was back in the living room he went back over to Marinette, “Can you walk?” He asked.

Marinette nodded and stood, she hadn’t been crying, to his surprise, but looked haunted. It wasn’t a terrible walk back to the bakery, so he didn’t call his driver, and said goodnight to her when they were at the back door. “Text me when you get back?” She whispered before opening the door.

Adrien blinked wanting to say he’d be fine, but thought better of it. “Sure.” He gave her his best model smile. “I hope you have a good night.” He paused again. “What do you want me to tell the others?”

Marinette looked down, “Say I was still tiered from not sleeping… I don’t want Nino to think it’s his fault.”

Adrien shrugged, “Okay, get some sleep.”

“I will, goodnight.” Marinette mumbled pulling open the door and entering.

“Goodnight.” Adrien said as he stepped away. The door clicked behind him. Then he went back to the party, sighing, and mentally cataloguing what he had learned, and what assumptions he could easily draw. Marinette had been there, and that song had been playing. That was certain in his mind. Before he re-entered the Lahiffe’s he texted Marinette. He then went into the party and told everyone that Marinette was just tierd and he had walked her home.

* * *

 

Marinette said goodnight to her parents and ten minutes later as the sun finally finished setting, Ladybug was parkouring across Parisian rooftops watching the shadows. Ladybug paused over the Lahiffe’s home listening to Adrien explain that Marinette had been upset, by the first set (he must have waited until the previous set was done). Ladybug huffed and moved on. She had no business with them.

She had gone two blocks past the party when she saw a new challenge, three thugs, each with a weapon, huddled and planning in whispers. Ladybug dropped behind the distracted men and began planning her take out. Quietly she unrolled her yo-yo moving behind the one with a steel chain. She slipped her garrote around his neck, slicing through his esophagus before the others could fully register what had happened.

She released him to choke on his own blood moving on to the thug wielding a lead pipe. She took this one out efficiently as well, as he was not over the shock. The third had dropped his knife, and was running from her; she went after him. Throwing out her yo-yo (which was beginning to get sticky), she managed to catch his wrist, and pull him to a stop. She could tell by the bleeding when she released the grounded man that she had cut through the main arteries. Blood spurted out of him in time with his heart beat.

“Did you know that if I punched you hear.” She touched him just below his ribs. “Between those spurts.” She pointed to his wrist. “I could kill you? A case of cardiac arrest.” Ladybug smirked behind her glasses.

“No one would believe that, Spots!” The man spat as he spoke.

“No one would believe that I caused you so much terror that you had a heart attack?” She asked, and laughed. “Let’s see, shall we?” She pulled back and punched him on the off-beat. The man’s eyes widened as his brain ceased receiving blood.

Ladybug pulled out her note pad which was nearing empty, “ _I would prefer if it was Ladybug striking heart stopping fear into men than Spots. The clock is almost done clicking_.” She stuck it to number three’s chest then went back to the other two writing _Tick_ on another note pad and sticking it on two’s back and _Tock_ on a third and sticking it to number one’s arm.

Ladybug looked down at her work until she heard it, “Run Mari!” This time accompanied by the music that had been blaring that night asking who would walk her home. Ladybug didn’t need someone to walk with her, though, she was running. Back to the river, a habit she could not break. It was the second time she’d had this flashback tonight, and the first. Ladybug tried to forget this as she made her way to the river bank. Looking down at herself she jumped into the river, assuming it would be faster than simply removing her outer layer, and this way the unitard would get clean as well. She scrubbed at herself, watching pink water drift away from her. Her glasses were clear with a reflective coating, so that while he could see through them others could not see her, and often would mistake them for sunglasses, and she had to rinse them off quickly before anyone saw her eyes. She was slipping them back on when a throat was cleared behind her.

“Ladybug?” The deep voice asked.

“Who’s asking?” She replied.

“Why those three?” It was Hawkmoth again. They hadn’t crossed paths in about a week.

“They were thugs, I was keeping someone alive and safe by getting them off the streets.” She growled back.

“There are other ways.” She turned to see the man of the hour, his arms crossed over his dark purple suit. His severed cape forming wings, and a jewel toped saber hung at his side.

“Save it for someone who cares.” Ladybug pulled herself out of the water next to him.

“Why imitate the Garrote?” He demanded.

Ladybug smirked, “Why not?” She flipped one of her pigtails at him, “Gotta run, don’t follow me, I’d hate it if your lackey suddenly had to work alone.” She climbed out of the bank and ran into the night. She ran hard and fast taking a way home that was longer than she would normally have taken. She only directed her path home when she was positive neither vigilante was following her. She dropped down onto her bed, putting on Marinette’s pajamas before laying out Ladybug’s outfit to dry on her balcony. She then pulled out her journal.

_There were three tonight, all at once. If I’m smart I can take on multiple opponents. I can’t talk to all of them, though._

_I met Hawkmoth again. He addressed me properly, and I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. He had already found the three bodies. His lackey was missing._

_Love,_

_Ladybug_

* * *

 

Adrien went past the family portrait to his father’s lair. “I have news about Marinette.” He announced.

“And I about Ladybug.” His father replied turning in his chair. “What have you found out?”

“She almost definitely was with Sofia when she was killed.” Adrien stated his hands behind his back like a good little soldier. “They were listening to music and Marinette has flashbacks.”

“PTSD?” Gabriel asked.

Adrien shrugged, “Maybe, I don’t know for sure, I’m not a psychologist.”

Gabriel nodded, “Anything else?”

Adrien shook his head, “I don’t want her to block me out.”

“Of course. Take your time.” Hawkmoth sighed. “The girl we met a week ago is definitely Ladybug. She killed three armed men tonight, though I think she used the element of surprise to her upmost advantage.” He sighed. “She has a defined reason for doing this, I just wish I knew what it was.”

“So, what will we do about her?” Adrien asked, as Gabriel removed his mask.

“Nothing for now. I would like to see if we can find out more about why she is doing this, and if she is Garrote. If she is Garrote.” Gabriel rubbed his face, “Then things would be much more complicated.” He smiled at his son, “Keep up the good work with Marinette.”

Adrien smiled, “We actually saw each other at Miraculous today, I’m glad she’ll be getting some help.”

Gabriel hummed and nodded. “That is good. Hopefully they will help her to be more open.” Gabriel stood and walked over to his son. “You have a shoot tomorrow, so you should get some sleep.” He then stooped and kissed Adrien’s forehead for the first time in ages. “Goodnight.”

Adrien could feel his eyes blown out of their sockets as he stuttered, “Goodnight Père.” Before leaving the lair.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no romantic relationships in this, or at least I don't plan for there to be any. Marinette just needs good friends right now, and that's all Adrien wants (for now), so that's the way things are going to be.  
> My tumblr is the same as my pseudo here, come bug me if you want.


	7. Cooking talk

Marinette stretched as she slipped from sleeping to waking. It was Saturday, and thanks to Adrien’s help the other day she had finished most of her homework. Now she just had to prepare for Alya. Marinette pulled her phone towards herself and checked the time. “Shit.” She whispered. It was almost noon and she only had an hour or so now until Alya would be over. She opened the trap door above her and climbed onto her balcony, hoping it hadn’t rained during the time she was asleep. Luck was with her and Ladybug’s outfit was nearly dry. Dry enough to go into the suitcase beneath her bed. Marinette tossed the outfit onto her bed and sighed. Ladybug always had more patience wrestling with the suitcase. Ladybug was more concerned in those moments about identities and secrets than Marinette was in these.

It was less that she didn’t care if anyone found out and more that she wanted to keep herself separate from Ladybug. Ladybug shared this sentiment, because both figured that it was easier to keep the secret when they were further separated. She finally wrenched the darn thing into the limited space between her bed and the rail of the loft and began folding Ladybug’s clothes and placing them into it. Marinette zipped up the case and checked her phone again. There was just under an hour now. She shoved the suitcase back under her bed and made sure that it was flush with the wall before officially getting out of bed and texting Alya as she went down to the main floor of her room.

M: Hey, have you eaten lunch, or do you want to eat here?

Marinette brushed her teeth and washed her face, and felt more prepared for the day as she picked out her outfit. She decided on one of her few remaining Jagged Stone tank tops and a pair of light purple shorts that complimented the top’s design. The house wasn’t too cool, so she forewent a sweater for the time being and checked her phone. Alya had responded.

AC: Eating at your house would be great! I’ll start walking over in ten.

M: Text me when you leave:)

AC: Yes Maman;)

Marinette blinked at Alya’s immediate response. It would have never occurred to her that that was a ‘maman’ thing to say. She just wanted to have a precise idea of when she should start worrying. Her fingers flew as she typed back.

M: I just want to know when I should start worrying that something has happened to you… Is that wrong?

AC: NO! I was just teasing you. I promise to let you know.

M: Thanks.

Marinette finally went down into her family’s living area. She grabbed a bunch of grapes rinsed them of and began popping them in her mouth, hungry for once. “I wonder when the last time I ate was.” She muttered to herself. Her mother had given snacks to her and Adrien, and there were more at Nino’s house, but she hadn’t eaten anything. “Breakfast yesterday? I don’t really remember.” She hummed around the last grape and tossed the vine before going down to the bakery. She kissed her mother’s cheek. “Alya should be headed our way soon.”

Her mother kissed her back, “Okay sweetie. How did you sleep last night?”

Marinette tilted her head at her mother. “Fine. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Sabine smiled.

Marinette shrugged, “Okay Maman.” Marinette’s phone plinked at her. She looked at it. “Alya’s on her way. She hasn’t eaten yet, is that okay?”

“That’s fine. Have you eaten this morning?” Sabine asked innocently.

“Just some grapes. I was going to eat something when she got here.” Marinette rolled the question off her shoulders.

Sabine stroked Marinette’s cheek, “Okay, good.”

Marinette grimaced at the touch, “You worry too much, Maman.” Tom came through the door with a couple loaves of sourdough. “Papa, Alya’s on her way over.”

Tom went to put the loaves down before coming back to her, “That’s great, Cookie, I was worried when you came home early last night.” He set his large hand on her shoulder.

Marinette gave him a tight smile, “I was just tired, Papa.” Marinette ducked under his arm and headed back upstairs. “I’ll wait up here for her, she should be here in about ten minutes.”

Marinette decided to grab her knitting supplies out of her room and began working on a blue scarf she would probably wind up giving away because she liked the feel of the yarn, but didn’t have anything that would go with it. She got lost in the transitions between knitting and pearling. Rows flew from her fingers growing her little patch of blue into noon sky.

“Marinette!” A voice screeched at her from the bottom of the stairs startling her out of her knitting mindset.

“Alya?” Marinette called back as the girl of the hour rushed up her stairs.

“In the flesh! Did you get enough rest last night?” Alya asked coming over to hug Marinette.

“Yeah. I’ve just been kind of worn out lately.”

“Kind of?” Alya asked. “You could have fooled me.” Alya then giggled, “Though if you wanted more alone time with the little Monsieur Agreste no one would have minded.” At Marinette’s confused expression she laughed harder. “Oh, come on.” Alya be an ticking things off on her fingers, “You showed up together, and sat by each other, he’s been defensive of you not once, but according to Julika and Rose, twice. He followed you out the door during Nino’s first set. He walked you home.” Alya took Marinette’s hands. “Did he kiss you good night? Did you two hold hands? What happened?”

Marinette blinked at Alya several times before snorting. “You’re so silly! He’s just trying to be a good friend.” Alya looked shocked. “Not that you aren’t too, it’s a different kind of good friend.” Marinette gave Alya a soft hip check. “He lost his mother, and I don’t know,” Marinette huffed. “He just picks up on things others wouldn’t think to notice.” Marinette smirked, “Like he said that I make faces when other people touch me, but I don’t believe him.”

“I guess he’s probably been watching you since-” Alya cut herself off.

“Since Nino told you two about Sofia?” Marinette asked. Alya nodded, biting her lip. Marinette switched topics. “Let’s take your stuff upstairs, then we can go get the things we’ll need for dinner.”

Alya smiled again, “It’s a plan. I can’t wait to get started. It’s going to be _so_ much fun.” Alya followed Marinette up to her room.

Alya left her bag by the chaise lounge and the girls sat at Marinette’s desk to write up their grocery list. They were going to make Ratatouille. Alya listed the vegetables they would need, and Marinette wrote their list. Then Marinette pulled out the recipe for the little cakes they would be making for desert. She hummed, “Most of these are staples we have here. We just need cherries.”

“Great!” Alya squealed. “This will be so much fun!”

“Totally.” Marinette agreed. “Though I did promise Maman that we would clean the kitchen ourselves.” Marinette leaned closer to whisper, “She thinks we’re going to make a mess.”

“Messy, are we?” Alya asked eyebrows raised earning a small smirk from Marinette.

“I’m not, are you?” Marinette teased back.

Alya shrugged, “It depends on who I’m with.” She then hip-checked Marinette who let a giggle slip loose.

She really did enjoy Alya’s company. It was light and new. Not an old friendship that was filled with too much sympathy. Not Adrien, who payed too much attention. Alya knew enough to more likely than not, not broach the undesired topic. Hopefully it would be easy to slip out tonight after Alya was asleep. If not, Marinette supposed it couldn’t hurt too much.

The girls grabbed their purses, and Marinette grabbed her yo-yo, quickly putting a purple shell over the original pink, and shinking it once quickly, “Let’s go!” She said. Alya cheered in agreement.

They went to the store and gathered the ingredients they needed before heading back to Marinette’s home. It took them about an hour due to how far the Dupain-Cheng’s were from the store. Alya and Marinette still had plenty of time before they needed to start cooking, so they lounged on the couch, sighing contentedly while stretching out.

“So, did you hear?” Alya began.

“I’ve heard lots of things.” Marinette evaded.

“They say Spots killed three men last night, and get this, they were going to rob a bank.” Alya flung her arms out excitedly. “Spots is totally trying to be a hero. I hope that Spots teams up with Hawkmoth and stops killing people.” Alya paused in her rambling. “Oh, and goes by Ladybug.”

“What do you know about the crime scene?” Marinette asked wanting to know what had been released. She didn’t keep up with the news, so didn’t know if the police were doing what she wanted, though judging by the way Alya was talking, they still refused to call her Ladybug. _The threats weren’t enough._ She thought as Alya pulled out her phone. _I warned them, and I don’t want to kill any innocent people. I wonder what Ladybug will do._ Alya pulled up several articles about the potential robbers, and what the police had discovered, though there was nothing about the notes.

“Did another page say anything about a new note?” Marinette asked.

Alya shook her head. “It’s weird apparently there haven’t been any more notes since around the time school started.”

“None?” Marinette asked. “Why would Spots change their MO?”

“It’s weird, right? I think the police are keeping them close, so the only ones who know what’s on the notes are them and the killer.” Alya was shaking excited. “Or, maybe Hawkmoth is using them to try to find his protégé! Or, there’s a new killer and Spots has retired, or worse, died.” Alya’s eyes went big as her voice got soft.

“Your theories are outrageous.” Marinette forced a chuckle. “Why are you so obsessed with a serial killer, anyway?”

“Well, the Hawkmoth side of things is pretty well covered by theorists and fans, but no one wants to look into this new killer. I think that it’s important to give someone of this caliber their time and spotlight.” Alya hurriedly explained.

“Any ideas of the identity behind the mask?” Marinette asked.

“Not really. The only thing linking all the most recent murders is that the victims are or were becoming criminals.” Alya flipped through her phone. “Did you know Spots (can I call them Ladybug?) killed a serial rapist a couple days after school started?” Marinette shook her head no. “Well the they are apparently doing DNA tests on all the victims, since they are most likely criminals, and ten unconnected rape kits were a match. I don’t know how Spots (okay, I’m just going with Ladybug) picks their victims, but Ladybug is still a hero.”

“Even though Ladybug kills?” Marinette asked genuinely curious.

Alya shrugged, “A reform is needed, but there’s a lot of good being done.” Alya thought for a moment. “I’m not sure if that makes me a bad person or not. Ladybug is doing a lot of good, but I know in my heart the method is wrong. What do you think? Do the ends justify the means?”

“I don’t know. I guess it depends on the ends. Has Ladybug ever said why they kill?” Marinette asked, already knowing the answer, but aware of the thin lines she and Ladybug were treading.

“Not that I know of, but what other reason could there be? Ladybug kills, it must be the means to clean streets.”

 _Or killing is the end._ Marinette bit her lip and looked away. She hadn’t meant for things to go so far. At least she didn’t think she had meant for things to go this far. The first kills were practice, and getting the restless energy out of her body, then the Garrote was gone and she kept going.

“What would you do if Ladybug came out and said that they liked killing?” Marinette asked trying not to sound ashamed.

Alya didn’t seem to notice, too absorbed in her favorite topic. “I wouldn’t believe it. If Ladybug just liked to kill, then innocents would be killed too.”

 _Maybe I shouldn’t go out tonight, I did kill three last night. There will be less to worry about then._ Marinette justified to herself, trying to give herself time to think about this discussion she was having with Alya. Marinette’s phone plinked at her, a message from Adrien, saving her from continuing the discussion on Ladybug.

AA: How’s your time with Alya going?

Marinette rolled her eyes and echoing Alya from earlier that morning texted him back.

M: Fine Papa.

AA: Was that sass, young lady?

Was Adrien’s immediate response. Marinette snorted and showed a curious Alya, who took Marinette’s phone and responded for her.

M: course she’s fine, what would I do to hurt her?

Marinette snatched the phone back, ignoring the thinking bubble showing Adrien was typing.

M: Sorry about that, everything’s good. We’re going to go cook now.

Alya snatched the phone away from Marinette again, and after reading her text, said, “Yes we are but not before-” She also ignored Adrien’s thinking/

M: im gona to be her best friend agreste. go play with nino.

Alya handed the phone back to Marinette who actually snickered.

M: (The real Marinette) LOL Alya.

Adrien finally got a chance to reply as the girls got off the couches and headed to the kitchen.

AA: Okay… I’ll pretend like I know what you two are doing and just say have fun.

Marinette showed the message to Alya who laughed. “This is fun we should do it a lot.”

“What duo text people? Is that even a thing?” Marinette asked, devilishly intrigued.

“It’s a thing now.” Alya said pulling the ingredients for dinner out of the fridge, and spreading them on the counter, as Marinette prepped the desert ingredients. Marinette preheated the oven and directed Alya to a cutting board and knife. They managed to both have fun cooking, and not make a mess which was new for Marinette. Anytime she and Sofia had hit the kitchen it looked like World War three had broken loose. Watching Alya was interesting for other reasons as well. Alya tended to rinse bowls and boards and utensils immediately (or when there was a small lull) then place them in the dish washer. “Why do you do that?” Marinette asked as Alya put her knife into the dishwasher.

“Do what?” Alya paused with the knife about to drop into its place.

“Clean as you go.” Marinette waved her hands to explain.

Alya smiled, “It’s easier, and a trait my maman engrained it into me when I was young and she was just cooking at home. I know things are different when she has a team of human dishwashers at her disposal, but when it’s just her she likes to keep the total time to a minimum.”

Marinette smiled, “I think my maman would like her thinking. She’s always complaining about the mess Papa makes.” Alya laughed as Marinette put the Ratatouille into the oven. “Now for the cake.” She rubbed her hands together.

“Boo-yeah!” Alya cheered, jumping and pumping her fist in the air.

They got out a clean bowl and spoon and began measuring and mixing the flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla, and most important, the cherries. When they were finished mixing, Marinette got out a bunt cake form and greased it so that Alya could pour in the batter. After checking the temperature on the oven, Marinette slid it in next to the Ratatouille. “We can’t make the frosting yet, but in about thirty minutes when the cake comes out we can start.”

“Why can’t we make it now?” Alya asked, licking batter off the spoon.

“The frosting has a similar composition to royal frosting, and will harden pretty quickly. And if we try to put it on the cake while the cake is still hot, the icing will melt off. It’s a tricky medium, but if we start the icing when the cake comes out of the oven, then it should have enough time to cool before we’re done.”

“So, what now?” Alya asked. The kitchen was basically clean thanks to Alya, and Marinette rinsed the batter bowl and spoons they had been using. They then went back to the couches.

“Do you want to play a game?” Marinette asked waving her hand at the gaming console.

“I remember what you, your dad, and Nino said about how you play.” Alya grinned, “Take it easy on me, I’m no good with these.” She took the controller offered to her. “I will be button mashing and hoping for the best.”

Marinette smirked, “I can teach you some combos that work well in most situations.” She pointed to a few buttons. “These three quickly in the order I pointed to them will get you a decent defense. You will probably use this most because it will let you live longer. This” Marinette pointed out a different combo. “Is the best attack for a beginner.”

“Girl, you’re going down.” Alya stuck out her tongue.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “I gave you two combos out of fifteen or sixteen. They are a good combination of useful and easy to use.” Marinette folded her arms. “Though you could probably beat Nino with just those two.” Marinette winked.

“What’s up with you two anyway?” Alya asked.

“Nothing.” Marinette sighed. “We’re just friends. He knows that and I think he’s working on looking at me as just a friend.” Marinette started the game, and they picked out their players.

“He was really disappointed when you left last night.” Alya commented. “Though he did say the set was for Sofia.” Alya’s eyes flickered toward Marinette who was looking at the screen. “If you ever want to talk about what you’re feeling, I’ll listen.”

Hearing the shaking in Alya’s voice Marinette turned to her. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that someday, but not today.”

Alya smiled, “Okay. You probably want to trust me more before talking about- SHIT!”

Marinette laughed as Alya was unprepared for the game to start. They played until the cake was finished, then made the icing and iced it. Finishing right as her parents were finished closing the bakery and the Ratatouille.

The Dupain-Chengs complimented the girls’ cooking and joked about how it would be nice to have someone making dinner for them every night, making Marinette roll her eyes. After diner the girls played a few more rounds before quitting and getting ready for ‘bed’. They stayed up late talking about nothing. Marinette relaxing further under Alya’s gentle care.

She didn’t go out and the next day she said goodbye to Alya.

* * *

Sabine watched her daughter saying goodbye to Alya and muttered to her husband, “Last night was restful.”

Tom chuckled, “Hopefully there will be many more.”

Sabine smiled and stretched up on her toes to kiss her husband’s cheek. “Hopefully many more.” She agreed.


	8. Drugs and Deals

It was Sunday night. The night after Alya had stayed with Marinette. Ladybug was itching to find someone to put away, but sat motionless on a rooftop staring out at the city. She never had wanted things to go this far. Killing a civilian was a huge step, and not one she had ever truly wanted to do. The lights of the city glistened like grounded stars as she watched them.

She pulled out her yo-yo and shinked it up and down to help her think. She watched from the shadows in which she sat as Chat Noir and Hawkmoth ran across building tops, in much the same way as she would normally. Cold blooded murder. Could she do that to anyone? Could she make another person go through what she had gone through? Should anyone face a meaningless death? Hawkmoth and the cat dropped into an ally and Ladybug got up. _Perhaps watching them will help me decide…_ Ladybug thought. They were a few streets away and Ladybug took the roofs a bit more recklessly than usual to get to them before they were finished.

When she got there, there was a man tied up and Hawkmoth was comforting a woman while Chat stared at the thug, his arms crossed. “You’re safe now.” Hawkmoth told the woman. “Would you like to be escorted home?” She shook her head. “I understand. Here.” He pulled out a thin sweater from one of the pockets on his belt. Ladybug had no idea how he had folded it neatly enough to fit into that pocket. “The rips in your clothes will attract unwanted attention.” The woman silently nodded and took the sweater and put it on. It was a deep purple, matching Hawkmoth’s costume, “Look we match!” Hawkmoth sounded fake shocked, and got the woman to crack a small smile as she slipped on the sweater. It was a loose fit, probably so that it could be closer to one size fits all. “Have a good night.” Hawkmoth said as the woman left the alley.

Hawkmoth walked over to Chat Noir, and ruffled the boys’ hair. “Why are you being such a grump?”

“Why aren’t we doing anything important?” Chat huffed.

“Saving a woman from getting mugged, and possibly raped isn’t important?” Hawkmoth asked resting his hand on Chat’s shoulder.

Chat Noir uncrossed his arms and turned to Hawkmoth. “Yes, it’s important, but so is Ladybug. And we know that Ladybug will kill people.”

“Criminals.” Hawkmoth corrected. “And we are working on that.” He sighed. “I think she is lost and confused.”

“You mean you are working on it.” Chat replied.

Hawkmoth put his hand on Chat’s golden hair, and sighed. “I hope I’m the only one working on it.”

Chat flung his arms out, “What is that even supposed to mean?”

“You’ll know soon enough.” Hawkmoth rubbed his brow. “What was your friend up to last night?”

“Who Ma-”

Hawkmoth’s hand was over Chat Noir’s mouth. “How many times do I have to tell you to not use names while we’re out here.”

Chat Noir peeled Hawkmoth’s hand of his mouth. “Yes Père.”

Ladybug snickered, she couldn’t help herself. The cat was obviously driving the poor moth insane. The boy and the man looked up at where she hid in the shadows. Hawkmoth stepped in front of Chat Noir. “Ladybug?” He called.

Ladybug hopped onto a fire escape that was half in the light so they could see it was her. “In the flesh.” She pointed at Chat. “You better not come after me, being so easy to follow yourselves.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chat demanded, trying to get around Hawky.

Ladybug smirked down at the two of them, “It means that Hawky doesn’t want you to die, and I don’t want to kill you.” She tilted her head frowning and put her hands on her hips, “Yet.”

“Chat Noir, stand down.” Hawkmoth commanded.

Chat Noir ignored him, “You really think you can take me on?” He finally managed to duck under Hawkmoth’s arm.

“Let’s not find out.” Ladybug suggested smirking again and climbing onto the railing, so she could jump back onto the roof.

“Why didn’t you go out last night?” Hawkmoth asked before she could jump.

Ladybug shrugged, “I didn’t really have the opportunity.” She tilted her head remembering Marinette’s conversation with Alya, “Have you been taking the notes?” Hawkmoth nodded. “Then could you please tell the media my name is not ‘Spots’? I hate the name, it’s stupid, and I’d rather not kill innocents.”

“I didn’t think you had any morals.” Chat Noir smirked popping one hip out.

“I do, but the real question is what happened to your ability to flirt.” Ladybug teased.

Chat crossed his arms, “I didn’t know for sure who you were then. It would be immoral to flirt with a criminal.” He smiled up at her. “The true surprise remains that you possess a sense of morality.”

“I think you might be confusing morals with ethics.” Ladybug mimicked his pose. “Everyone has morals, that doesn’t mean others will agree with them.”

“Well, killing is generally considered unethical.” Chat swung his hips the other direction. Hawkmoth watched them with a hand over his mouth.

“It’s called Draconian Law.” Ladybug again imitated him. “And there are still countries who believe in capital punishment.” Hawkmoth tightened his grip on his mouth and looked down. “Besides this is saving the government lots of money by having it so they don’t waste money on lawyers, and jail and all sorts of other things.”

“You’ve really thought this out.” Chat conceded. “Are you trying to justify your actions, because I’m pretty sure the law won’t see it that way.” He grinned at her like he had just won the argument.

Ladybug slapped a hand over her mouth, “Oh, my!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t realize that assaulting people in general was now legal. That will severely lessen my charges, if I’m ever caught.” Hawkmoth muffled himself, and Ladybug was fairly sure he was beginning to laugh. “And I won’t be caught by the likes of you.” Chat took a step towards the escape ladder, only to have Hawkmoth’s free hand hold him back. “Poor Kitty, someone put you on a leash. I thought only dogs needed those.” Chat broke free from Hawkmoth and charged towards the fire escape as she jumped onto the roof and took off. Jumping over two streets and hiding behind a chimney. By the time Chat got to the roof, followed closely by Hawkmoth, she was hidden. She peeked around the chimney to watch the two of them. Hawkmoth took Chat by the arm and they headed in a different direction, each pausing once to look for her. She took off from her hiding spot and began running to a different part of the city.

At least she now knew who had been taking her notes and not giving them to the police. _One more chance then,_ she thought. _Pointless killing has never really been my style anyways._ Ladybug would leap over a few streets, before stopping and listening, then leap over a few more. She was out for another half hour before she noticed anything. A girl exchanging a plastic bag for money. The man buying left quickly, but the girl, more like a young woman now that Ladybug was really watching hung around, probably waiting for another buyer. Ladybug jumped straight from the roof of the three-story building onto the ground. The woman whirled on her, but Ladybug had already lashed out her yo-yo entrapping her feet. Ladybug stood, simultaneously pulling the woman to the ground. “You don’t come after drug dealers!” The woman on the ground exclaimed.

“Says who?” Ladybug asked. “Not me, and I’m the one who goes after you creeps.”

The woman tried to stand “They said I would be safe.”

“Whoever this ‘they’ is, well, they’re vastly misinformed.” Ladybug teased. “I mean what did they think my name is? Spots?” The woman nodded. Trying to scoot away, her bulky jacket falling away from her shoulder revealing a tattoo. “My name is Ladybug. Not that it matters what I tell you.” Ladybug was above the woman, and finally released her legs. She then kicked the woman over, before she could stand. As the woman pushed herself off the ground, Ladybug brought her yo-yo wire across her throat and began to pull. The woman struggled, then reached into her pocket. Ladybug took no notice until she heard the safety click on the .380 ACP. Ladybug leapt away from the dying woman who pulled the trigger.

Ladybug knew two things: first that she was hit, second that the woman was finally dead. Ladybug watched Sofia appear and scream “Run Mari!” Before dashing towards the Seine. Once there she took a deep breath. Now that she thought about it, jumping in would probably be a bad idea, and cause an infection. Her left hand was shaking from gripping her right arm so tightly. She tried not to panic as she thought about her options. Going to the hospital was out. There would be too many questions, and someone would wind up figuring out that she was Ladybug. She could go home, but would risk getting blood everywhere, and waking up her parents if she tried to sew it up herself. She looked down at her arm. Nix that thought, she would wake up her parents trying to take out the bullet. She tried to breathe deeply. She would be okay. She just had to stay awake and come up with a plan. Home would be her best option. She would just have to get pliers and a threaded needle from her room then go back to her balcony to sew herself up. _Yes, that’s the best plan._ She thought. She turned to go home, and her head circled her body, floating away. “Oh shit.” She gasped as she sank down.

A whirl of purple went across her eyes and a voice said, “Stay awake, I’ve got you.”

She recognized the voice, and tried to squirm, “No.” She gasped out.

“I’ll take care of you.” The voice said.

“No.” She said again trying to sound strong as the walls of her vision narrowed.

“You don’t have to fear-” She passed out.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up trying to scream at the pain in her arm. There was something in her mouth muffling her, and her teeth tore into it as the pain continued. She attempted to thrash her arm, and get it away from the thing probing it, but her arm was also restrained. The probing stopped. “I need you to hold still.” A voice above her whispered. Marinette twisted towards the voice, searching for the speaker straining against her restraints. It wasn’t until her glasses here knocked slightly askew in her struggle that Marinette realized, she was still Ladybug.

She froze, trying to remember what happened, and finally recalling the bang of the gun. “Thank you, Ladybug.” The voice said. The probing began again. “I need to remove the bullet before I can sew you shut.” Ladybug nodded against the gag, which she now realized was so that she would not bite her tongue off. She bit down hard, and tried to keep her right arm relaxed, while tensing up the rest of her body. What must have been a pair of tweezers was removed. There was a small clink of metal on metal, and the voice said, “The bullet’s gone. Now I’ll sew you up.” Now that her panic was wearing off Marinette began to recognize the voice. It was not one which she wanted to be entrapped by. 

Ladybug forced herself to stay calm while the needle passed through her skin. Just a few stitched and she was done. The restraints were removed, and she sat up, an Iv in her other arm giving her a blood transfusion. She ignored the blood, for now. “Why?” She demanded.

“You are a pre-teen girl” Ladybug snorted. “Teenager?” He shrugged. “Going on a killing spree, and I would like to know why.” Hawkmoth rubbed his neck. “I also didn’t think you had the resources to keep your wound undercover like I do.” Hawk moth went over to a platter of medical supplies. And grabbed some sandy colored wrapping and a white sterile pad and tape. He walked back to her ignoring her flinch. He had removed her jacket, and cut off the sleeves of her unitard, leaving her arms bare.

Ladybug sighed looking down at her outfit. I’m going to have to serge both ends and add a bit to make up for what is lost.” Hawkmoth hummed but made no comment. “How bad is my jacket?”

Hawkmoth put the sterile pad over the wound and taped it there before wrapping it up. “there’s a hole, but that was to be expected.” He began wrapping. “I realize that you are right handed, but you should probably fake being ill for a few days so that the wound can heal-”

“And you can figure out my secret identity?” Ladybug asked.

“Who says I don’t already have a few guesses?” Hawkmoth replied, securing the bandage. “Don’t move this too much, and be sure to get lots of fluids.”

“Why didn’t you just find out for sure?” Ladybug asked, slightly more subdued.

“I am trying to get you to trust me.” He placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. “I don’t think you are a bad kid, or that this is what you really want. I believe you got too far in before you knew what exactly you were ‘in’.” He removed his hand and examined the Iv bag. “Do you feel like you will faint again?” Ladybug shook her head, and he removed the needle. “Good.” He wrapped up her elbow, much like he had her right arm, though with less gauze and tape. He offered her his hand

“I take it your son doesn’t know I’m here.” Ladybug said reaching out for his hand.

Hawkmoth drew back making her fumble before she slid off the table on her own. “Excuse me?”

“I heard Chat Noir call you Père. I know your relationship to him.” She explained, looking around for her jacket. “But I don’t think he would be too fond of me knowing where your secret hideout is, that and I really don’t think he likes me in general anymore.”

“Does that make you sad?” Hawkmoth asked.

“No.” Ladybug replied finally spotting her jacket.

“Does it make you happy?” Hawkmoth asked following her as she walked to her jacket.

Ladybug huffed, examining the rip in her spotted jacket, “It makes me nothing. I don’t feel much anymore unless it’s anger, so no I don’t feel sad or happy or whatever about your son not flirting with me. I’m kind of mad now that you’re prying, though.”

“I apologize. I suppose prying is the number one don’t between different vigilantes.” Hawkmoth awkwardly stated, and Ladybug recognized that he might be trying to make a joke.

She shrugged her bad arm through first, and picked up the torn sleeves of her unitard, placing them in the jacket’s pockets. “You need to work on your jokes.” She told him.

The man laughed, “You are not the only one who thinks that. Now, if you don’t mind I need to take you out of here.”

Ladybug’s brow furrowed. “Blindfolded?” He nodded. “I suppose if you respect my privacy, I can do the same for you.” She wrinkled her nose. “I still don’t want to take off my glasses, though.”

Hawkmoth handed her a strip of deep purple silk. “Turn around while you take off your glasses and put this on. I’ll leave you on a secure roof top, and if you give me twenty seconds from when I set you down I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

Ladybug turned around, figuring this was just going to be how things were, and shut her eyes as she removed her glasses, then quickly secured the cloth around her eyes. She then slipped her glasses into her open pocket. She turned back to where she thought Hawkmoth was. “I’m ready.”

What she wasn’t ready for was him sweeping her up like a princess, and squawked. “Sorry, I should have given you more warning.” He chuckled.

“How are you going to get up to the roofs carrying me like this?” She asked more curious than anything else.

“That’s for me to worry about.” Hawkmoth replied, taking off at a run.

Ladybug clutched him as he ran holding tighter when she felt him jump, having nightmares about the streets that were probably beneath them. It was several minutes before he put her down. “Now I don’t want to see you out here again for a week, or I will take you down, and reveal your identity. Do you want that?” His hands were on her shoulders, and she could feel the fatherly protection rolling off him.

“I’ll do my best.” Ladybug rolled her head, instead of her eyes.

“Give me twenty seconds, then remove the scarf.” Hawkmoth said.

Ladybug gave him thirty seconds and quickly removed the scarf stuffing her glasses back on. She then ran home.

Ladybug changed into Marinette’s pajamas and put her outfit back into its suitcase. She then got her dairy out of its case.

_I got shot tonight. I wasn’t planning on the drug dealer having a gun. Hawkmoth found me as I passed out and took care of me. I don’t think he knows about Marinette, but I don’t trust him. Not entirely. I can’t go out for a week, Moth’s orders. Will we survive?_

_Love,_

_Ladybug._

And with that, Marinette fell asleep. Her mother came up to shush her back to sleep an hour later, not noticing the bulk on her arms under the long-sleeved night shirt.

* * *

 

Adrien was fencing an invisible opponent when his father walked into his room near one in the morning. His father was in silk pajamas. Adrien preferred sweats to sleep in because no one would see him, and they were much more comfortable. Adrien continued waiting for his Père to address him before he stopped. 

“Adrien.” Gabriel finally said. “You should go to bed.”

“I’m fine.” Adrien replied stopping and looking at his father.

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised, “What’s wrong?”

Adrien’s lips twitched, “I don’t understand her.”

“Remember when you first started going to Miraculous? At our first meeting with Wayzz you told me you didn’t want to talk to me because you didn’t think I would understand you.”

Adrien snorted, “I’m pretty sure I used different words.”

Gabriel nodded, “True. But Wayzz helped you help me understand what you were going through. As far as we know, Ladybug doesn’t have that.” Gabriel crossed the room to his son. “Give her a bit of time, and keep working with Marinette.”

“She’s very talented.” Adrien smiled.

“I’m glad you’re making friends.” Gabriel bent and kissed his son’s forehead. “Now go to sleep. I don’t think Ladybug will be out for a while, so you don’t need to worry yourself about her.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked curious as to how his father could have such information.

“You’ll know in the morning.” Gabriel pushed Adrien towards bed. “Hang up your sword and get some rest.”

Finally Adrien headed off to bed, anxious for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO END THIS WHERE SHE FAINTED?
> 
> Considering that, yes, I'm a saint. Come bug me on Tumblr. I've been thinking about doing Sunday Snipets, if anyone sends asks about it.


	9. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the last chapter? Let's look at the repercussions. *evil smile*

Marinette turned as her alarm went off groaning at the aching in her right arm. She whimpered as she got up and pain surged through her. Stretching to wake up was officially out, and she clambered down from her bed. She chose a simple outfit, baggy, soft short sleeved button up, with a pair of leggings she squirmed into, then thought about her situation. There was no way she would be able to go all day without some kind of reaction when people would inevitably knock into her. She went into her bathroom to get ready, and glancing around came up with a good idea. It would cause her to rush out the door, which was fine, but if she could pull it off, then she should win best secret identity of the year.

She was thankful that her hair was not terribly thick and she could generally curl it in a matter of minutes, as now she could not use her right hand. She turned on the iron. She managed to divide her hair into an upper and lower section left handed, surprising herself, and clipped the top section up. She sighed and took a small part of the lower section, tucking it into her mouth and clipping away the rest. She opened her mouth to let the piece of hair drop, picking up in the mouth of the iron. Once she finished with the first curl, she unclipped the bottom section and took another part, put it in her mouth and clipped the rest away. She did this all left handed, and finished with just a couple minutes to run across the street to school, barely enough time to greet her parents as she ran past customers and out the bakery. She left her yo-yo at home, knowing that she would not be able to use it for a few days.

She whirl-winded into class just as Madame Bustier began taking role. Madame Bustier, was one of the nicer teachers, who wouldn’t count you late as long as you responded when your name was called. Alya was just being called as Marinette slid into her seat. “Marinette?”

Marinette grinned too wide, “Present!” Adrien turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. Marinette shrugged her left shoulder at him tilting her head to the side. He shook his head, and pulled out his note book, already jotting something down.

Alya took that moment to surprise-hug Marinette, whispering, “Hey girl!” Alya’s right arm brushed the wound, making Marinette hiss.

Adrien and Nino both turned staring at the girls behind them, Madame Bustier stopped to look at the girls. “Everything all right?” She asked.

“I accidently burned my arm on my curling iron this morning.” Marinette shrugged her left shoulder.

“OhmyGod-I’msosorry!” Alya sped talked, giving Marinette another hug, but this time folding her arms around Marinette’s waist.

Marinette used her left hand to pat Alya’s back. “It’s fine, you didn’t know.”

Most of the class shrugged and went back to waiting for roll call to finish. Adrien, though looked her over once, and squinted his eyes, going back to his paper, and writing.

Once the lesson was well started, and Marinette was using her tablet to take notes, typing them one handed, Adrien stretched back, touching her desk with his hands, as her twisted, de-kinking his back. When he resettled, there was a note on her desk.

She opened it and there in Adrien’s uncomfortably precise handwriting was: _I’m glad you made it to class. ~~Are you okay?~~ Who gets dressed after they do their hair?  _

_How bad is the burn? Did you have someone help you dress it?_

_Also, I invited Nino and Alya to my house for lunch, want to come?_

Looking at Adrien’s first question, Marinette bit her tongue. Only a model would pick up on why the situation was weird. At least lying over paper was easier than lying to someone’s face.

_I picked this out last night, and it’s a button up._

Writing was hard, and went slowly, with her digging the nails of her left hand into her palm as her right arm screamed at her. She chose to go the shortest route possible with words, while still not slipping into text lingo.

_Pretty bad, I got distracted. Yes. Yes. This hurts, no more._

She folded the slip up one handed and pushed it onto Adrien and Nino’s bench. Adrien picked it up and glanced at her answers before turning to her, giving her a smile (probably about her coming with them) Then nodded at her seriously (probably about it hurting).

Marinette got through the rest of class and at the bell began putting her books away one handed. Alya, who had been tapping her fingers impatiently for most of class finally exploded. “Girl, did you hear?”

Marinette slowly turned to her, “Well, I just heard you.”

Alya’s energy had her bursting with laughter at Marinette’s expression. As Alya gasped for breath she said, “No. About Ladybug!” Marinette shook her head continuing to struggle with her bag as Nino and Adrien hung back to listen to the girls. “Ladybug got shot last night!”

“What!” Adrien gasped.

“Aaaand Hawkmoth left a note at the station asking that Spots’ name get changed to Ladybug!” Alya continued mostly ignoring Adrien’s outburst, and how shell shocked he looked. “My blog has blown up, because I was right. And it looks like Hawkmoth might be taking her under his wing!”

“How do you know Ladybug is a her?” Marinette asked.

Alya huffed. “The odds are ten to one that a woman would use Ladybug over a man.”

Marinette pointed a finger at Alya, “It’s still not definite, until Ladybug confirms it. What if Ladybug identifies as a man, and the name is an f-u to people who generally dissociate bugs with lady’s but won’t let them be the man they wish to be?”

Adrien scoffed. “That’s crazier than the majority of things I’ve read on Alya’s blog.” Marinette gave him what was quickly becoming a signature left shoulder shrug.

Nino walked around the desks and gave Marinette the assistance she greatly needed with her bag. “Come on guys, we can discuss this at lunch.” He hefted Marinette’s bag over his shoulder not carrying his own. “You need anything from your locker?”

“No, thanks Nino.” Marinette gave him a small smile. Nino sighed, apparently unsure if she was good with him after the Sofia set.  Marinette followed him to their next class, the morning passing without too many incidents. Most people found out quickly to avoid Marinette’s right arm. Marinette had a bottle of generic pain meds on her, and she tried to be discreet taking them every hour or so, and no one called her out on it, so she figured she was fine, for now.

* * *

 

Things changed in the car on the way to Adrien’s. Adrien was watching her the entire time she and Alya recounted their cooking and sleepover mischief. It wasn’t just looking either. She knew that he was gaging her and trying to figure her out. She tried to shoot him a couple glares so he would back off, and a few minutes into the ride he did.

It probably hadn’t been necessary to bring the car, but all four kids enjoyed it and the three guests gave matching sentiments of awe when they arrived at the Agreste manor. Adrien stepped out of the car after them and seeing their faces rubbed the back of his head before hoping in front of them one heel out, arms open and tilted over his extended leg. “Ta-da.” He gave them a huge nervous smile as he waited for their responses.

Alya was the first to laugh, followed by Nino who added, “You’re such a dork.”

Marinette smiled at him, and added, “A lovable dork, that we’re keeping.”

Alya punched the air, “Yes! I officially nominate Marinette for the Mom friend.”

Adrien finally dropped his pose. “The ‘Mom friend’?”

Nino slung an arm over Adrien’s shoulders, guiding him to his own front doors, “Yes, the friend who cares, and worries about everyone else, and says stuff to keep the peace.” Nino side eyed Alya. “I’m not sure we are at the stage of friend group where we can discern Mom and Dad friends.”

“What’s the Dad friend?” Adrien asked ducking under Nino to go open the door, bowing his friends through.

“The one with the worst jokes.” Alya said before Nino could start.

“The Dad friend also tends to be protective of other friends.” Marinette added. She put up a finger, “Though Mom and Dad are not always assigned according to gender.”

Adrien looked at Nino, “We could be the Mom and Dad friends!”

“Yeah Bro!” Nino gave him a high five.

Alya snorted, “I thought it was too soon to make decisions.”

Marinette interjected, “How about we let home room decide in one month. They should know us and our dynamic fairly well by that point.” The kids, who had been loitering in the foyer were approached by a straight lace woman in a power suit.

Adrien smiled at her, “Hey Nathalie, what’s up?”

“Your father will be here soon, he wanted to meet your friends.” She informed him. “If you take them to your room one of us will go up to get you when he arrives.”

She walked away. Adrien smiled at her back and said, “Okay, thanks.” He turned back to his friends with a stiff wide-eyed smile, “That’s Nathalie, my father’s assistant.” He turned back around to lead them up the stairs, “My room is up this way.”

Alya and Nino looked like they were trying not to laugh, as Marinette just made a strange face and followed him up, Nino and Alya behind her. All thoughts of joking ceased when Adrien opened the door to his room.

Adrien took a couple of steps in before hopping around and making the same ‘ta-da’ pose he had earlier. “What do you think?”

“If you were as messy as me, people would get lost in here.” Nino said. Wondering into the room before turning around and seeing the arcade games. “Dude!” He went over to the Dance Revolution game.

“Oh my God, I knew you were rich, but dang, Agreste.” Alya wandered over to the couch spinning around trying to see it all.

Marinette followed her. She didn’t take full turns but, she looked around, and when her eyes landed on the skate ramp she froze. “Isn’t a skateboarding ramp slightly impractical?” She looked from it to the glass wall across from it, raising an eyebrow.

Adrien had dropped his pose and walked past the girls. “That depends on how you use it.” He stretched and raised his eyebrows daring them to challenge him.

Marinette and Alya shared a skeptical look. “Alright, hotshot, show us how you do it.” Alya challenged hands on her hips, getting Nino to come away from the arcade games and watch.

Adrien smirked and ran at the sloped wall. Three jaws dropped as he gained enough momentum to get close to the top, grab onto the ledge. He swung his left hand up next to his right, and pushed himself up, turning to sit on the edge. “It’s also a pretty fun slide, if you can get up.” He grinned down at them.

Marinette’s head snapped around the room, and seeing stairs, darted towards them, while Nino said, “Dude, move, I wanna try.” Adrien’s eyes were locked on the other boy missing Marinette’s movement. Alya had glanced where Marinette was heading, and snickered to herself, but Adrien, just assumed it was because of Nino.

The stairs were silent without Marinette trying to be careful, but once on the second floor of Adrien’s room _(A library, Adrien is so strange)_ she began stalking Adrien. She went slowly, crouching down and trying to stick to the shadows as much as possible, turning the corner, closer to her prey. Nino was still struggling, trying to get enough velocity in the small room to get up the wall. He was being a good sport letting Alya and Adrien tease him, occasionally trying to challenge Alya. Who was a master of avoiding the challenge.

“It’s not as easy as he makes it look, you give it a try.” He said from the floor where he had slid down.

“I just got my nails done.” She replies checking her nails, which are pretty, but not professionally done.

Nino propped himself on his elbows, “You’re not going to break a nail. Come on.”

She stretches, “I’m tired.”

“You could show up the smirking brat.” Nino bribed wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette was behind Adrien at this point and nodded at Alya who said, “Already covered.” Marinette pushed Adrien with her left hand, sending him down the ramp.

He screeched like a wet cat, making Alya and Nino laugh as he slid back to the first floor. Once he had landed, Adrien took several deep breaths calming himself. He turned to Marinette who had taken up his place at the top. “Seriously Marinette?” He asked. She smirked and waved at him. He took a few steps back. “I’m going to get you for that.” His mischievous smirk was back.

“Can’t I’m injured.” Marinette pointed to her arm.

“Yeah,” Alya joined in. “A gentleman would never roughhouse with an injured lady.”

Adrien looked from Marinette to Alya and back several times. Nino patted his shoulder, “They’ve got you-”

The door slammed into the wall. Nathalie and a man Alya and Nino didn’t recognize rushed in. “Is everything all right?” The man demanded going straight to Adrien.

“We’re fine, Père, I was just startled.” Adrien said as his father gave him a once over, confirming that his son was uninjured before giving him a hard look. “Marinette’s sneaky!” Adrien shrugged, pointing up the ramp.

Marinette took that moment to slide down the ramp, using her right arm to pin down her shirt that wanted to slide up her stomach and her left to slow her decent. Alya came to help her up, then she turned to Monsieur Agreste, “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I apologize for startling you, Monsieur Agreste. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

He nodded to her and put out his right hand to shake hers. Marinette bit her tongue while lifting her right hand to shake his, trying to avoid wincing. If she winced, no one commented, though Monsieur Agreste’s eyes followed her.

Adrien motioned to the others, “This is Nino.” Nino waved. “And Alya.”

Alya smiled and stepped forward to shake Monsieur Agreste’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled. Monsieur Agreste nodded, shaking her hand.

Nino stepped forward to shake Monsieur Agreste’s hand as well. “Nice to meet you, du-sir, Sir.” Nino looked nervous.

Marinette walked around him so she could nudge him with her good shoulder. “Why do you always freak when meeting other people’s parents.” Nino nudged her back, then stuck out his tongue, not giving her an answer. “He’ll warm up to you eventually.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “You should have seen him meet my papa.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Nino turned on her. “Your dad could easily snap a person in half. He may be as jolly as St. Nicolas, but I don’t think there is one person you know who wasn’t terrified when first meeting him.”

Marinette shrugged, “Still not the only-”

“Thank you, moving on.” Nino cut her off, glaring. Marinette chewed on her lip. There may have been a growing pool, of anything from knickknacks to around a hundred dollars total, in the class for whoever could figure out why Nino was so messed up around other people’s parents, especially when his were so great. Sofia had started it, and she kind of wanted to win it for her.  

Everyone watched as Marinette shrugged it off. “Your issue, not mine.”

Adrien smiled stepping between the two friends, “So, anybody hungry?”

Alya flung herself over his shoulders, “Starved! You and Nino will have to carry me, least I faint!”

Adrien looked over to Nino, who smirked and nodded. Adrien turned grabbing Alya’s arms, while Nino slid behind and picked up her legs. She shriek-laughed. They swung her back and forth a few times before conceding to her demands of being let go, and setting her on the couch.

Marinette smiled at them, then looked at Monsieur Agreste. He was tense, and taking deep breaths to relax. “Why don’t we go have lunch?” He repeated his son’s suggestion, and motioning towards the door. Alya, Nino, and Adrien turned to him, wide eyed, having apparently forgotten that he was present and watching them roughhouse.

Adrien ducked his head, “Sorry, Père.”

Monsieur Agreste waved a hand, “It’s nothing, I will adjust.”

Adrien smiled at his father, and led his friends down to the dining room.

* * *

 

They sat down Alya and Nino to Monsieur Agreste’s left, and Adrien and Marinette to his left. Once they were eating Alya continued the conversation Nino had interrupted earlier. “I wonder what blood type Ladybug is.” She began, cutting into her food.

Marinette looked over at her, “It’s not as if it would do the police much good. You can’t ask all of Paris to get their blood typed, and then separate out those with Ladybug’s blood type. It’s unethical.”

At the word ‘unethical’ Monsieur Agreste smirked and raised an eyebrow at Adrien who flicked his eyes. “What makes you so interested in ladybug?” Monsieur Agreste asked.

“There’s just nothing on” She looked at Marinette, who was sitting cattycorner from her. “ _Them_. If I write about everything we know starting with the Garrote and working up to the present I have tons of material that has barely been touched.” She sighed “I would write about Hawkmoth, but he’s already so well covered that,” She shrugged. “There’s not much new to try to piece together.”

“What do you know about last night?” He asked.

“Well, no hospitals saw any gunshot wounds.” She started.

“How do you know about that?” Nino asked. “They can’t give away patient information.”

Alya turned to Nino and gave him a tight but sweet smile, “I’m good, don’t question it.” Nino put up his hands in surrender, and Alya continued, “So either, Ladybug can pull out bullets and stich theirself, up, or someone knows who Ladybug is.” Alya grinned around the table. “Imagine finding Ladybug’s accomplice.”

“I thought you didn’t want the police to find Ladybug.” Marinette responded pushing her food around her plate and occasionally pretending to take a bite. She hadn’t had breakfast and still wasn’t feeling hungry. 

“Well, no. But how could this person condone her actions!” Alya said excitedly.

“You assume they are not trying to help Ladybug change.” Monsieur Agreste said.

Alya shrugged. “That’s why I want to meet them to find out why they do what they do…” Alya shrugged and looked down at her food. “If they exist.”

Monsieur Agreste and Nino continued to grill Alya on her Ladybug theories, and Adrien turned his attention to Marinette.

“Marinette?” He whispered, not looking at her to draw less attention to their conversation.

“Yes?” She whispered back, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, and pausing in her attempts to appear to be eating.

“How bad did you burn yourself?” He asked, meeting her eyes, by turning slightly towards her.

Marinette waved her fork to dismiss him, accidentally gaining more attention. “Pretty badly, I got distracted, and didn’t feel the heat for a bit.” Marinette stuck some food into her mouth because of how closely he was watching her.

“Was it intentional?” Adrien asked, eyes glued to her face looking for any kind of reaction, giving up on discretion.

“No.” She answered honestly. “It was a huge, stupid accident.”

“What is this?” Monsieur Agreste asked, interrupting the Ladybug discussion.

Marinette sighed, “I burned myself while curling my hair. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“And you are using your arm as little as possible.” Adrien retorted. “Has anyone seen the burn?”

Marinette gave Adrien a hard glare, subconsciously cutting him off. “Yes. I will be fine.”

“Are you sure Mari?” Nino asked. “You sound like Sofia.”

Marinette glared at Nino. “Which means what, exactly?”

Nino looked down, mumbling, “Her excuses made a lot more sense when she couldn’t hide her arms.”

Marinette could feel herself shaking, and Adrien’s hand hovering over her shoulder. “You know nothing. That was not this, I am not her, and if you ever choose to remember her again because of what she did to calm down. I will-” Marinette let her threat fall flat, steaming.

“What did she do?” Alya asked quietly.

Nino looked down at his food, seemingly regretting where the conversation had gone. “There were signs that she was a cutter when they had the open casket.”

Adrien gently laid his hand down, rubbing slow circles into her shoulder. “Really?” Alya asked. Marinette nodded.

Taking a breath before waving Adrien off with her left hand, she said, “Sofia and I did not have a pleasant time at school last year, or the year before. My parents and I have always had copious amounts of respect and trust shared, and it was easier for me.” She took a breath. “Sofia’s parents didn’t quite get how to communicate with her, and relax her, so she took up other methods.” Marinette glared Nino down. “Yes, I knew then, and no, I would never do that to her memory.” Marinette screwed her lips together. “Now I would like to finish my lunch.”

Monsieur Agreste nodded his head slightly before turning to Alya, “So you would like to be an investigative journalist, or would you prefer being a detective?” he got Alya to rattle on about her dreams for a period before turning to Nino and asking about him.

Part way through lunch Nathalie stepped in. “Sir, can you take a call now?” She raised her eyebrows, their signal that this was not exactly a request.

“Certainly.” He replied getting up, and leaving the room.

“Your dad’s…” Nino made a face trying to come up with the right word.

“Unexpected?” Alya suggested. Rushing to explain when Adrien raised his eyebrow at her. “He’s weirdly relaxed for having exiled you from kids your own age until this year.”

Adrien laughed, and posed a few times, making those across from him snicker, before responding (during the last week they had discovered that his awkward shifting was actually awkward posing and had yet to let it drop). “It’s been a recent development.” He sighed. “Mom’s disappearance has made us closer, which is strange, but has felt really good.” Monsieur Agreste returned to the room. “Everything okay, Père?”

“Everything is fine.” Gabriel waved off his son. “Now Marinette, what are you hoping to do?”

Marinette shuffled her fork around before responding. “I would like to go into fashion.”

“She has amazing designs.” Adrien cut in while Alya and Nino agreed.

“From the way that you are eating, I would think you were wanting to be a model.” Monsieur Agreste commented, raising his eyebrow. The other three children glancing at each other.

“I’m not hungry.” Marinette put down her fork, and ignored the tugging pain in her arm as she crossed her arms.

“Um.” Adrien hummed trying to restore the awkward conversation. “Père, do you remember when I just wasn’t hungry after Maman disappeared?”

Gabriel examined Adrien before nodding and turning his head back to Marinette, “Try to eat, Models make money by starving themselves, and even they need nourishment.”

“I have eaten some.” Marinette muttered putting her head down onto the table. Alya reached across the table and stroked her hair. _This week is going to be awful… Unless Hawkmoth wasn’t being serious… Is it worth the risk?_

* * *

 

Sabine placed her cell phone back into her back pocket, sighing. They now knew where Marinette was. She went back to the front of the shop to help Tom with the lunch rush. She tapped him three times on the arm as she stood beside him, their signal that they needed to talk in the next lull.

When that time came she turned, leaning against the counter, “She’s at the Agreste’s.”

Tom checked his watch, “Well hopefully she’s back at school now.”

Sabine slapped his arm. “You know what I meant.” She smiled at him, and he grinned stooping to kiss her forehead. “Well, Gabriel said she was just pushing her food around, and something about a burn from this morning?”

Tom shrugged, “I saw as much of her as you did.”

“Apparently the self-harm discussion came up, and Sofia.” Sabine sighed.

Tom shrugged, “We knew she knew.” His lips twitched. “Do you think her going to Miraculous more often would help her?”

“I think we would have to talk to the professionals there to determine that.” Sabine rubbed her neck. “And I’m not sure Marinette would go for it.”

Tom hugged her, “It will all be okay.” He whispered.

“I hope so.” She muttered into his chest. They held each other a moment longer before letting go. The door tinkled at them, and they were back in business mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was longer, the next will be shorter, together they will keep the average the same. Come back next week for more. Oh, and Sunday, on my Tumblr, you can ask for snipets! (My tumblr actually matches my pseudo now, but with - instead of _ ... I'm an idiot for taking so long to figure that out)


	10. Kitty Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Chat Noir!!!!

Père had been right. There had been no sign of ladybug for three days. He watched from a roof top as Hawkmoth took down a drug dealer, and his trailers. Due to who they were dealing with, guns were a high possibility, and so Chat was not allowed to help. He always got side lined for important or dangerous missions, and was desperately trying to convince himself that it wasn’t due to ineptness.

The fact was, and he knew this for certain, Père was trying to keep him safe. Maman’s disappearance had made them closer, and had made Père all the more careful. Adrien sighed, leaning on his staff. He had things other than how easily Père could disarm three individuals to think about.

He sat down on the edge of the roof, hanging his legs over the gutter, and letting them swing. Marinette had been getting exponentially worse. The burn on her arm should be much better, but she still wouldn’t use her right arm, and refused flatly to give any other explanation, or let anyone look at the wound. He knew Père was in contact with her parents, and through that knew she was lying about letting them look at it.

And then he had lied to Père.

On Tuesday, he had confirmed that he had seen the burn. Letting Marinette’s lies stand on firmer ground. He tapped his fingers on his staff. He had done it to gage his father’s reaction, but his father remained stone faced as he tried to detect a lie on Adrien’s face.

This whole thing where his father was interested in Marinette and her wellbeing was strange. If he wanted to know what Marinette had seen, then poking around the girl’s possible attempt at self-harm, and denial thereof, was not going to help. He put his elbows on his knees, using his palms to squish his cheeks into his eyes, and huffed. After having everyone over on Monday he had pulled Marinette aside. He closed his eyes to immerse himself in the memory.

“Marinette, can we talk?” He’d asked as they followed Alya and Nino up the steps to school.

“Sure, what’s up?” She had paused on the steps, and he had stood with her watching the other two slip through the door.

He had tilted his head to the edge of the stairs, so they wouldn’t be in the center of the throng of students back from lunch. “Are you going to Miraculous again this Friday?” He’d asked.

Marinette had nodded, “I moved my time back so that I could still finish school.” She’d shifted on her feet as Adrien’s smile split his face.

He had almost reached out to hug her, “That’s great! I was wondering if you want to study together again afterwards? Maybe at my house this time?” He’d bit his lip, unsure of her response.

Marinette had given him a small smile, “I would like that, but we should probably go inside now.”

He had snagged her hand before she could walk away. “And I want you to know I’m sorry for forcing so much unwanted attention on you at lunch.” He’d looked at his shoes and dropped her hand. “I was worried, but that wasn’t the right time.” Even in his memories Adrien could feel the heat of her gaze examining him.

She had finally sighed, “You’re right, but I’m not so stuck up I can’t forgive you for making an honest mistake.” He had looked up at her and seen the corner of her mouth quirk, “But it does mean that you need to have great snacks on hand for our study session.”

He had saluted her, “Ma’am, yes ma’am!” She’d given him a small smile.

Adrien sighed coming back to the present. Allegedly, Alya got her to laugh. He couldn’t help but wonder how. Maybe she didn’t try to drag up the past, so she made it easier for Marinette to be content and happy. Adrien on the other hand was purposefully trying to get her to talk about a night she’d rather forget. If Marinette had seen her Sofia murdered, was it right to try to get her to talk about it? And how would that help with the Garrote and Ladybug business? A description would not confirm the first dead, if there were two. And there would still be no time line.

And none of this answered why his father was so-

Adrien sat up, having leaned back on his elbows while reminiscing. Marinette and Ladybug looked alike.

“Nope. Nopety-nope nope.” He said aloud. He stood. Père looked up at him. “I’ll meet you back home.” He called, beginning to run and not stopping.

Even when Hawkmoth called, “Chat Noir! Chat, Stop!” He continued picking up speed, and jumping over a rooftop. The only problem with saying that Ladybug and Marinette were the same was that Ladybug seemed much younger than Marinette, for all their seemingly similar physic, and hair color. There was also Laybug’s eyes. She was so careful keeping them hidden from everyone.

Being a model, he knew how one styled their hair could greatly affect how they were viewed, which was why when he was chat he took gel in his hands and forced his hair into all sorts of odd angles. This version of him was wild. But hair, and the possibility that Marinette changed her hair style just for being Ladybug weren’t enough proof. If he ever saw Ladybug’s eyes he would know.

Adrien stopped leaping over buildings, and stared across the street at the Bakery, he had made his way to her home without thinking about it. Her light was on, but the curtains were closed. He stared at the window he knew must be hers. Did he want to know if Marinette and Ladybug were the same?

He felt himself physically draw away from the idea. Marinette was his friend. If, and this was a strong _if_ , she had a darkness to her deeper than trying to relieve emotional pain through physical pain, or whatever reason she had for doing what she might be doing… He didn’t want to know. Not unless she told him without his prying. And even then, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. She was a good friend and needed so much help. He shook his head he wasn’t going to keep thinking about it. That wouldn’t help either.

He made his way home, swinging through the attic window. Hawkmoth was already there. “Where did you go?” He demanded.

“I needed to think.” Adrien shrugged. “So, I thought, and I’ve made a decision.”

Gabriel had removed his mask and raised an eyebrow at his son. “Which is?”

“I’m not going to keep spying on Marinette.” Adrien walked over to the chest where his costume was kept during non-vigilante hours. “I don’t know why you’re really interested in her.” He whirled when he heard his father begin to protest. “And don’t you start the I want to make sure you have good friends, or that you just want more information about the killer. I know you are trying to draw lines and I can’t say that I care what lines those are. I’m not deliberately looking for information out of Marinette anymore, and I don’t approve of just letting Ladybug go.”

Gabriel was frozen in place. Adrien knew that this was the first time he had deliberately refused orders from his father, but Père was the one who sent him to Miraculous, and Miraculous was where he had met Plagg, and this attitude was ALL Plagg. Finally, Gabriel moved, removing his cape. “I should have known that you would have qualms snooping around a friend for information.” He smiled at Adrien. “You are so loyal. I should have seen this coming.” He sighed again. “Change and get some rest. You have school tomorrow.”

Adrien nodded, pulling on the clothes he had been wearing before they had gone out that night, a tattered pair of jeans and sweatshirt. “I’m having Marinette over after our appointments on Friday, is that okay?”

“Of course, your friends are welcome here.” Gabriel sighed. Adrien guessed that he had read the underlying, ‘don’t you dare disturb us’ in his voice.

“Great! Good night Père.” Adrien waved as he headed out the door, not turning back to see his father’s outstretched hands wanting to hug him.

* * *

 

The only thing keeping Marinette sane was cleaning and repairing her suit. The past three days her anxiety, had built. There were thugs and murderers on the street leaving people dead. People like Sofia who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She looked back at what she was doing.

Rather than trying to reattach the sleeves to the unitard, she was making them into opera length gloves, and had removed what remained of the sleeves from the unitard. Due to her jacket, it wouldn’t change her look at all. The only people who might notice would be Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, if they caught her cleaning off again. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like this would be more ideal. Her hands got bloody more often than the rest of the unitard. Being able to remove and wash the gloves in the Siene would be a huge relief.  She had marked the gloves with white chalk, then serged them, before folding, pressing and hemming them. She then threaded elastic through the hem so they would stay up without her help.

She was just getting done with the gloves after working on them for three days. “Working left handed is a special form of hell.” Marinette muttered to herself before using her left hand to wipe a bead of sweat from her bangs. The fingers of her right hand were tapping out a furious pattern. Ladybug was itching to get out again, injury be damned. Marinette took a deep breath. Hawkmoth’s threat still chilled her bones. She just had to control Ladybug for four more nights, then she could be free again.

Finally, content with her progress, Marinette placed the gloves in the suitcase that was less hidden than usual, only stowed in the back of her closet for easier access. Marinette stretched, pulling on her stitches a bit. Most of the pain was leaving as long as she didn’t move her arm consistently. That being thought, she knew that Adrien, Alya, and Nino had all been watching her carefully since the debacle that was lunch on Monday. She sighed. Since then, Adrien had asked her over to study, Nino had asked her over to jam, and Alya had asked her over to have a return sleepover. Nino and Adrien had gotten to her first, so they got the upcoming weekend. Alya, though got Saturday through Sunday of the next weekend.

It was actually kind of funny, because anytime two of the group got together, the other two would inevitably get together to do something else. Marinette huffed a week laugh. “I really am bad at this being happy thing.” She sighed, and flopped into her desk chair, swiveling it around. She then looked at her clock and shrugged. Now was as good of a time as any. She got up and went into her bathroom with the first aid kit she had secretly bought, and began unwrapping her arm. She had looked online and thought that taking out the stitches the day she hit the streets again should be good. The wound wasn’t swollen, or discolored. In fact, it smelled a bit, and she considered leaving it unwrapped for the next couple days, so it could air out.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, before putting on her pajamas and going to bed. It would be a long four days, and who knew how Ladybug would react once she was released again. Would she go about business as usual, or would she go on a rampage? Marinette was sure she wouldn’t kill innocents, but she may kill several unrelated thugs just to show everyone she was back and in charge. But as Marinette drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t find it in her heart to see why that was bad.

* * *

 

Sabine and Tom were getting worried. The screaming was getting consistently worse. It was harder and harder to calm their daughter. When Tom came down from lulling Marinette back into a quiet sleep, Sabine curled into him, crying silently into his chest as he stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, and let her know that it would be okay, as his own breathing was ragged, and he couldn’t speak, incase his voice shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if people reading this could give notes or comments, that would be great... I could use it.
> 
> Also, I'm sure this chapter title has been used about a thousand times, but whatever.


	11. Back at Miraculous

Marinette woke up on Friday and sighed. Today is the day she goes back to Miraculous, after a whole week of classes, and classmates, and having an injury that had been difficult to hide. Alya had been growing more and more anxious and excitable the longer Ladybug stayed out of the news. Marinette stretched as she sat up. She pulled a bit on her stiches, but for the most part the brunt of the pain was gone unless someone accidentally knocked into her arm. She thought she was doing a good job of schooling her expressions when that happened, though Adrien still glanced back at her every now and again.

She climbed out of her bed and checked that her suitcase was back under it. She had finally finished her mends on Ladybug’s suit the night before, so had wrestled the case back into its normal hiding spot. It was against the wall where it should be, and so she climbed down from her loft and got ready for the day. She combed through her hair and put on some purple lip gloss. She then pulled on a pair of jeggings and a light pink and purple shirt she had designed and died herself. The sleeves were elbow length and loose. It was a high low V-neck, the back touching the backs of her knees and the front brushing the top of her thighs. She matched the outfit with a pair of black combat boots and a black, studded newsie cap. It seemed that by the end of each week in school she would feel like wearing black, but she chose to tone it down this week, the last thing she needed was having TONS of attention… again.

Marinette slung her backpack over her shoulder and went down through the kitchen and into the bakery. She snagged a chocolate croissant for Adrien, that way her parents would believe she was eating and she could lie to Adrien and say she had already eaten, and this was his treat, because she had already gotten treats for Nino and Alya (on other mornings that week when she had not been hungry).  She hugged both of her parents, and wished them a good morning before hurrying past customers, out the door, and into the streets.

She gripped the pastry in a paper bag as she headed to school and checked her phone for the first time since waking up. There was one text… from Adrien. She grimaced as she opened it.

AA: _we still on 2 study after M?_

Marinette sighed, this wasn’t too bad, and typed out her response.

M: _Yes. And I have a treat for you. Alya and Nino got theirs earlier in the week:)_

His response was instantaneous: _yes!!!!! are u sure my Père would approve of the snack?_

M: _No idea, let’s not tell him so we don’t find out._

Marinette smirked as she walked up the stairs to school. It had been another of those odd things they had learned about Adrien, though his Père was against starving models, Adrien was still to keep a strict diet and keep his figure in check, though with how much he worked out between fencing and basketball, she failed to see the point. He was a teenage boy, and went through calories in the snap of a finger.

Marinette went to her locker and shuffled her books around, putting away those she had used last night for homework, and getting out the ones she would need for morning classes before heading up to class. She placed the bagged croissant on Adrien’s desk, then settled into her own. She had finally started bringing her yo-yo with her to school again and pulled it out so she could play a bit before class. She’d had to clean the wire Thursday morning, and get the dried blood off it before taking it to school and so that it would once again work properly. It shinked in and out of her hand as her classmates came into class. She heard Nino and Adrien bickering in the hall about something before she saw them come in.

“-plus, the graphics are better, making it overall superior.” Adrien was arguing, giving Nino his full attention.

“Dude, you won’t get me to budge on this, the music is bad. Period. The second game was better. The music was well written, and well preformed, and the graphics and story were decent.” Nino slid into his seat.

Adrien walked in front of him and opened his mouth to start another argument when his eyes landed on the bag on his desk with the Dupain-Cheng’s logo on it. He paused with his mouth slightly open then looked up at Marinette and grinned, “You’re the best, you know it?” He asked her.

Marinette shrugged, “I had a feeling I was, but hearing you state it, is the icing on the cake.”

Adrien laughed, and she grinned. Making people laugh always made her feel better. “What did you get me?” He asked.

“A chocolate croissant.” She replied, before whipping her right hand up, and shinking her yo-yo so that it passed right next to his face. “Now sit and eat it.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “Okay, just don’t do that to me again.” He said as he walked the rest of the way around her desk and sat down.

“It’s really freaky, right?” Nino asked, having had the same treatment done to him a couple times the previous year. “But don’t worry, she misses on purpose.” Nino smiled like he had just solved a problem.

“Who misses on purpose?” Alya asked sliding into her seat, and side hugging Marinette.

“Marinette does, apparently.” Adrien said, giving her a weird look, and nodding to the yo-yo.

“What does that-” Alya began to ask as Kim started up the stairs and Marinette demonstrated, Slinging her yo-yo within an inch of his face before shinking it back into her palm.

“Hell, Mari.” Kim shouted, frozen in place. “What was that for?”

“Alya wanted a demonstration.” Marinette smiled innocently at him. Kim shook his head and hurried up to his seat. Marinette turned back to the group, smirking. Alya looked impressed, and Adrien was biting his lip. Nino, however, was glaring at her. “What?” She shrugged.

“You said that you wouldn’t do that anymore after last year’s incident, and now you’ve done it twice in one day.” He was glaring at her hard.

Marinette hung her head. Normally she wouldn’t do something that could so easily connect her to Ladybug, but Ladybug was itching to be released, and was making her act recklessly.  She was saved from having to respond by Madame Bustier entering and beginning class.

* * *

 

Throughout the rest of morning classes, lunch, and afternoon classes, she was able to keep ladybug in check and finally it was time to bid Alya and Nino, who had their own study session to hold, goodbye, and accepting Adrien’s offer of a ride to Miraculous. When they had settled in the back she asked, “Who are you seeing this week?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her before responding, “I’m seeing Wayzz today. Are you still seeing Tikki?”

Marinette scoffed, “Still? You make it sound like I’ve had several weeks’ worth of sessions, not like this is my second.”

Adrien laughed, “I suppose so. Are you seeing her today?” He re asked his original question.

“Yeah, I wonder if it will go like last time…” She drifted off.

Adrien shrugged, figuring it wouldn’t be too bad of him to give her some warning. “She may ask you about Sofia today.

Marinette’s head shot up. “What?!” She shrieked, causing the driver to brake hard and look back to make sure they were fine. Visually confirming they were, and receiving a couple apologies from both teens he turned back to the road. Marinette turned to Adrien and asked more quietly, “What makes you think she would know about that?”

Adrien posed awkwardly a few times before responding softly, “Well, she will probably want to get to the reasons your parents want you at Miraculous sooner rather than later.”

“What if I don’t want to talk about Sofia?” Marinette whispered hanging her head.

“Sometimes what we want and what we need aren’t the same thing, after all, ‘You can’t aways get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you get what you need.’ ” Adrien whispered back, staining against his seatbelt to hug her. When he pulled away she raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

She tilted her head, “Who were you quoting?”

Adrien chuckled, “Strangely, not one of the Miraculous counselors.” He grinned at her and nudged her with his elbow, “That was Rolling Stones.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as the car came to a stop, “You would.”

Adrien unbuckled himself and opened the door, before holding out a hand to help her out of the car, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He winked at her as she stood and she shook her head.

“Let’s get to our appointments.” She said walking on ahead of him. She heard him laugh behind her as she opened the door to Miraculous Counseling. She held it open just long enough for him to catch the door then walked across the waiting room to Pollen’s desk. Marinette took a deep breath and said, “Good afternoon, Pollen, right?”

Pollen jerked up from her computer, and smiled at her. “Good afternoon, Marinette! I’m sorry I was just absorbed in some work. Tikki should be down soon, if you’ll just take a seat.” She looked over Marinette’s shoulder, “And Adrien too! Adrien, we decided to switch your appointment from being with Duusu to Wayzz, we notified your Père, did he let you know?”

“No. Nathalie did.” Adrien said millimeters from Marinette’s shoulder. “But I’m fine with that. I would have requested him for my next appointment anyway.”

“Very well then.” Pollen smiled and adjusted her yellow cat eye glasses. “Why don’t you both have a seat.” Today she was wearing a yellow sweater over a white jumpsuit with a gold belt and the same black wingtips.   

Marinette leaned over to Adrien once they were both seated. “Does she normally wear yellow?”

Adrien nodded. “Everyone has their own color scheme. Don’t ask me why, but it’s how they operate.”

“Do you think they would tell me if I asked?” Marinette asked eyeing Duusu who had just walked in and was interacting quietly with a family across the room, before leaving with a different patient. She was wearing a white button up tucked into a blue and purple skirt knotted around her true waist.

Adrien shrugged next to her, “I don’t know, they probably won’t gripe at you if you ask, but why do you want to know?”

“Fashion. Most people will have some level of color variance, but apparently not those who work here. This is research.”

Adrien snorted. “I wonder why my father wasn’t curious.”

“Has he been here enough to notice?”

Adrien rolled his head while thinking. “Probably not. He’s only come a couple times, and only really saw Pollen and Wayzz. I’m guessing he thought it was a coincidence.” Adrien side eyed her. “Do you usually pay this much attention to what other people wear?”

Marinette nodded. “It’s important if I want to be in the fashion world.” She side eyed him back. “Alya and I have a bet on how many pairs of the same jeans you have,” She looked straight ahead again when he turned to her in shock, “Though we are not judging. You probably wear practically the same outfit every day to throw off the paparazzi.”

Adrien quite gaping and rolled his eyes, “I guess someone would notice eventually. Père has me do this. My changes in what I wear have to be minimal so it can look photo shopped. I always wear the same jacket, and if I want to wear different shirts I have to have my jacket zipped up.”

“Oh, the woes of-”

“Hello, Marinette, Adrien, sorry for interrupting.” Tikki said, standing in front of them. She was wearing a black dress that swished around her knees, a red belt and three red necklaces of different length. “Wayzz just stopped for a cup of tea, he’ll be right down for you, Adrien. Are you ready Marinette?” Marinette nodded and stood up, and waved to Adrien before following Tikki through the door by Pollen’s desk and up to the second floor. On their way up, she asked about the color scheming, making Tikki laugh and say it had originally been a bet, but had turned into a good way for their patients to adjust to each of their different approaches to counseling, a visual cue to mentally shift gears.

Marinette curled up in the bean bag once again and looked at Tikki with narrowed eyes where she had folded her legs under her in the squishy armchair. Tikki looked slightly surprised at the analytical gaze, and asked, “Is there something wrong Marinette?”

“Are you going to make me talk about Sofia?” Marinette asked.

Tikki sighed, “I can’t make you do or say anything.” She paused tilting her head, “Do you want to talk about Sofia?”

Marinette shrugged, not meeting her eyes. “Not really.”

Tikki picked up her notepad, “Why not?”

Marinette bit her lip and looked around the room. “Well,” she sighed. “I guess it hurts.” She scrunched her mouth up, “Not like physically, but it makes me.” Marinette tensed up. “I don’t know I feel like I have less control.”

“Why do you need control?” Tikki asked. Marinette watched Tikki, and bit her lip. “Marinette, what are you trying to control?”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Marinette said tucking her head into her knees, and shaking.

Tikki blinked, and said, “That’s okay, you’re not ready yet.” She took a breath. “How was this week?”

Marinette looked up, dry eyed, and inhaled through her nose, “I don’t know. Adrien was being really pesky on Monday, but he’s dropped that.”

“What was he doing?”

“He kept asking me if I was hurting myself.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Tikki furrowed her eyebrows, “Why would he think that?”

“I accidentally burned my arm while curling my hair. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Marinette shrugged trying to brush it off.

Tikki chewed on the end of her pen. “Did he give any other reasons for thinking your behavior was suspicious?”

“Yeah, but it was all circumstantial.” Marinette unwrapped her arms from around her legs. “That’s beside the fact that it was untrue, I did not purposefully hurt myself.” She stared straight into Tikki’s eyes as she said it.

Tikki was biting her lip as she met Marinette’s eyes, and tapped her pen on her cheek. “Of course.” She slowly wrote something down. “Has anything else happened?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Well, we were eating lunch at his house, with his father, when this happened, and just after that they started asking me about my eating habits.” Marinette groaned and leaned back.

“And who all was there?” Tikki asked.

“Nino, Alya, Adrien, Monsieur Agreste, and myself.” Marinette counted off the names with her fingers still lying back.

“All of them were pestering you?”

“No…” Marinette drawled thinking back on it. “Adrien was self-harm, then I think Monsieur Agreste took a call… I think he was talking to my parents, because when he got back he asked me about eating, and made some quip about starving models.”

“Have you been eating?” Tikki asked.

“When I’m hungry.” Marinette shrugged, which was awkward, since she was practically lying down.

Tikki rubbed her forehead, “And how often are you hungry?”

Marinette shrugged, “Not quite three times a day, but I have been hungrier this week, and I’m not lying.” Marinette sat up to look in Tikki’s eyes as she said it.

“I didn’t think you were lying.” Tikki gave her a soft smile. “Why did you want to make sure I knew you weren’t lying?”

“That jerk at the last place I went to always thought I was lying. I hate him.” Marinette crossed her arms and stared away.

“Do you work so hard to make your parents know you are telling the truth?” Tikki asked.

“No…” Marinette thought about the question. “They trust me. I know they do. It makes things easier.” Marinette dropped off the last words of her sentence, hoping Tikki wouldn’t catch it, but Tikki had sharp ears.

“What is easier?” She asked.

“Ummm…” Marinette’s eyes widened as her mind spun. “Life?”

Tikki grinned “You don’t sound so sure.”

“There are a lot of things, I mean they trust me to go where I say I’m going and to be where I need to be. Sofia’s parents weren’t like that, and it makes me happy that my parents trust me. It always has. They don’t pester me or other parents.”

“What about them calling Monsieur Agreste?” Tikki asked.

“I hadn’t told them I was going there. Of course, they’d be worried. I forgot to update them on my plans.” Tikki continued to ask questions slowly probing her way deeper into Marinette’s life, and soon it was time to go.

As they walked back down to the lobby Tikki asked, “Have you ever kept a dream journal?”

“No, why?”

“Well, Duusu,” She waved a hand at Duusu’s door, “Likes to discuss dreams, and while I would like to talk with you another week, it might be a good habit to start.”

“But I don’t remember my dreams.” Marinette hesitated.

“If you go to sleep wanting to remember your dreams, and write them down as soon as you wake up, it will be easier.” Tikki held open the door for her to pass through. “It’s okay if it makes you nervous. You will still have a week or more to get used to the idea.” Tikki smiled down at Marinette, who straightened her back and walked though the door.

Adrien was waiting for her, scrolling through his phone before looking up. “Make it out okay?” He teased.

“Fine thanks.” Marinette sassed, flipping her hair. Tikki snickered behind her.

“Same time Marinette?” Tikki asked.

“Sure.” She turned to Adrien, and held out a hand to help him up. “Ready to go?”

He took her hand smiling, “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be very short... sorry... But after that should be some ninette time for you lovely people.


	12. Hawkmoth

The city was quiet. An odd thing for a Friday night. Normally, there would be people out and about. It seemed people were reacting to Ladybug’s week-long absence, commoners and criminals alike seemed scared. Hawkmoth look down on the city from his vantage point on Notre Dame, and sighed. He was getting nowhere, and not because he wasn’t moving.

Adrien’s refusal to talk to him about the Dupain-Cheng girl was both an utter shock, and completely foreseen. His son was loyal to those he loved. The biggest surprise was probably how quickly he had begun to love this girl. No, he shook his head. That wasn’t a surprise either. It was natural for him to latch onto someone quickly after being so secluded during the first parts of his life.

Even though Adrien had demanded that he back off, he had still invited Marinette to stay for dinner with them. He wanted to know how deeply attached Adrien was to the girl, nothing more. Marinette was clever, and clearly talented, if shut off. By the end of their studying the two had nearly completed all their schoolwork for the weekend. It was shocking. Adrien was intelligent, but usually not so fast. They seemed to balance each other, and (at least for school work) could communicate flawlessly.

Their communication only really broke down when Adrien began to pry. Gabriel was no idiot he could tell his son was not going as hard at it as he had been on Monday. Letting issues drop if she closed him out, and choosing his words more carefully. He’d also noticed from watching the security footage of the living room where they had worked and comparing it to what he had seen during diner, that Adrien would not ask those questions when he knew he could be over heard.

The girl… He still couldn’t quite understand why Adrien had so vehemently refused to gather information from her. Adrien had been so upset by him asking the girl to stay for dinner, that he’d refused to come out. He must-

There was a shout. Hawkmoth ran to the edge of the tower he was standing on and used his ‘wings’ to help him glide to the nearest rooftop before running and jumping to the alley where a man and his wife were being robbed. The robber had a gun. They were small and shrouded. He couldn’t tell the person’s gender. “Didn’t you get the message?” Hawkmoth asked as he landed, the would-be mugger turning the gun towards him. “Everyone’s staying in tonight.” The mugger shot the gun.

Hawkmoth laughed. “You could have found yourself face to face with Ladybug, and you brought a fake gun?”

“She hasn’t been out all week.” The person stuttered too much for Hawkmoth to discern their gender from their voice.

“You would take that risk? You are a fool.” Hawkmoth chided, and quickly disarming and tying up the person. He turned to the couple, who were staring, the woman wrapped protectively in front of the man. “Call the police. If you would like to give statements, that’s fine, but if not, you can just give them the street address and leave.” Hawkmoth nodded to them as the man pulled out his cell phone.

When the woman nodded back and whispered “Thank you.” Hawkmoth ran and jumped onto a fire escape, quickly scaling it to get back onto the rooftops. He had lost his train of thought, but shrugged it off. Adrien was upset, and protecting his friend’s privacy. Hopefully he would keep their secrets just as fiercely.

It was a long night and he saw no sign of Ladybug as he moved to patrol the river. Ladybug made an awful habit of coming to the river every night. She usually showed up bloody and out of breath. He took a turn about the city, looking for a flash of red before he retired for the night, in case she had gone out before she should have and had gotten injured again. He had not been joking about actively attempting to uncover her identity if she disobeyed him.

Returning home, he dove through the window. After carrying Ladybug through it, he had been repeatedly grateful that the practice was not normal and that he did not need to worry about bumping someone’s head as he went through. He immediately changed from his suit and went to check on Adrien, as he did every night when Adrien either arrived home early, or did not go out. He could hear a murmured conversation through the door and knocked before being told to enter. Adrien looked over from his computer and huffed, “I should have known.’ He mumbled, before turning back to his monitor, “It’s my Père. I’ll talk to you latter, Nino. Have a good time with Marinette tomorrow.”

“Same for you and Alya, Dude.” Nino replied. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Adrien replied, hitting a button to end the call. He turned his chair stopping before Gabriel, and staring down the older man with his fingers steepled. “Yes?”

“I really hope I don’t look half that dramatic when I do that.” Gabriel said stunned. 

“Père, we’re in the fashion business, we’re supposed to be dramatic.” Adrien rolled his eyes, and dropped his hands. “Was that all you wanted to say?”

“No.” Gabriel tilted his head down. “I wanted to ask if you are upset with me for inviting Marinette to stay for dinner.” Adrien scoffed, and Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “I know you’re upset about something. I respect that you are loyal to your friends and do not wish to intrude upon their more painful memories.” He sighed. “I never wanted that to come between us.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “You really just wanted to know about Sofia’s murder?”

Gabriel nodded, “I would not lie to you, though I understand why after becoming friends you might think you are betraying her.”

“It’s not that.” Adrien mumbled.

“Then what is it?”

“I really don’t want to know.” He sighed. “I don’t want to know how deep the darkness runs in her, and-” He shook his head to clear it. “She deserves better than someone who is untrained trying to pry into her personal life.”

Gabriel nodded, “Of course.” He walked over to the couch and sat down. “How was your appointment today?”

“I got switched, so I was with Wayzz instead of Duusu. It was interesting, because we were talking about how I can help Marinette.” Adrien evidently decided to stop talking across the room and headed over to sit with him on the couch. “It was interesting…” He repeated trailing off.

“You sound hesitant.” Gabriel stated.

“Well, it’s a delicate situation, because while I am almost positive that Marinette was there when Sofia was murdered, Marinette hasn’t confirmed it, and I know the Counselors there talk to each other so they are all on the same page about their patients.”

“So… you don’t know how much of your suspicions to share without accidentally painting Marinette as a liar?” Gabriel asked.

“Exactly.” Adrien responded. “She told me already that she’s dropped counseling because someone called her a liar, and I don’t want to cause that to happen again.”

“Maybe next week you should do your best to state clearly that you haven’t had it confirmed, but due to her suggestions you believe she may have seen Sofia murdered.” Gabriel advised.

“You want me to create reasonable doubt, so they know why I’m worried without making her into a liar if she denies everything.” Adrien clarified, resting his chin in his palm while thinking about it.

“If you even want to discuss it more.” Gabriel shrugged. “You may not feel the need to keep talking about it after today.”

Adrien nodded, “Thankyou Père. Is there anything else you wanted?”

Gabriel smiled, “Only to wish you a good night.” Gabriel stood and crossed over to his son, then stooped to kiss his forehead. “I love you, sweet dreams.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around his neck before he could get away. “I love you too. Can I go out again tomorrow night?”

“If you get a full night’s rest.” Gabriel ruffled Adrien’s hair while returning the hug to show he was joking.

“Yes, Père.” Gabriel could hear him rolling his eyes, and chuckled.

“Goodnight.” He pulled away, and smoothed Adrien’s hair down before exiting the room and going back to their layer.

He pulled up his file on Adrien’s classmates that was contained on the large computor, and looked over Marinette’s again. The timing of Adrien’s refusal was still odd, but he could pinpoint no reason for it to be. He looked down at his last entry on it, made a few days ago.

_Not eating. Possible other forms of self-harm, though she denies both. Wishes to be a designer._

He then added from his exposure with her that evening:

_Has potential to be a good designer. Already at intern level making clothes. Sketches could use some work. Adrien is still positive that she was a witness to Sofia’s murder, but will not betray her trust._

He saved, then closed the file, then rolled his neck. “It’s time for bed.” He mumbled to himself with a yawn. He stretched, then headed to his own bedroom which was just down the hall from Adrien’s. Smiling because he and Adrien were actually talking about their issues. 

* * *

 

Marinette was restless. It was past midnight, and her parents were in bed, but she couldn’t stop pacing. She had really begun relaxing at Miraculous, and with Adrien, but as soon as she was alone Ladybug began pestering her again. Marinette’s nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists. She couldn’t feel herself breathing as she paced. It wasn’t that she wasn’t breathing at all, there was just so little oxygen getting into her lungs it didn’t feel like it.

As she paced she muttered to herself, “I can’t go out tonight. Hawkmoth will unmask me.”

She rolled her head, “Un glass me.”

Her right fist clenched tighter. “Whatever. The point is he’s going to do his damnedest to find out who Ladybug is.”

Marinette huffed, “Do I even care?”

She stopped in front of her mirror, “Of course I care. I don’t want to open the rest of my life in jail.”

Her reflection smirked, letting Ladybug a little looser, “I’m a kid, who saw their best friend brutally murdered. He’s got to have some sympathy? Besides he hasn’t done it yet.”   

Marinette shook her head and turned away from the mirror. “No. I just need to calm down. Perhaps some tea? I’ll have to be careful so Maman and Papa don’t find out I’m still up.” Marinette nodded to herself and snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen she put on a kettle for water, then watched for steam to begin to rise so she could remove it before it began to hiss. As she watched she counted the seconds, slowly. The repetitiveness helped to calm her and after reaching a hundred and twenty she grabbed her favorite mug and a decaf mint loose-leaf tea. She had just measured out the amount she would need, and had placed it in a strainer when she noticed a thin trail of steam rising from the kettle signaling that it was almost ready to scream and wake her parents. She pulled the kettle off and turned off the stove before pouring the steaming liquid over the tea leaves. She took a deep breath of the heavenly mint and felt some of the tension in her shoulders release. She picked up the mug with both of her hands and trudged back to the stairs, then up to her room.

Once there she relaxed on her chaise and began sipping the tea. As she went from having a full mug to an empty one she felt her eyelids droop and she set down the mug, briefly remembering to tell herself to remember her dreams before she had completely drifted off.

* * *

 

When Tom came to quiet his daughter’s screams that night he was surprised to see her, not only fully dressed, but also on her chaise rather than in bed. He held her and shushed her until she fell back asleep, then slipped his arms under her petite frame and carried her up to her bed. He sighed as he tucked her in and shook his head.

Once back in his own room, and settled by his wife he said, “She fell asleep on her lounge so I carried her up to her bed.” He sighed again. “She’s definitely lost weight.”

“Maybe there’s someone at Miraculous we can talk to about the best ways for us to help her.” Sabine yawned.

“I’ll give them a call on Monday.” Tom agreed and kissed Sabine’s forehead, murmuring a second goodnight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Anything? Anyone?


	13. Nino's Place

Marinette woke in her bed Saturday morning, not really questioning how she had gotten into it. She glanced at her phone, she would meet up with Nino in three hours. She then picked up her phone to actually look at and use it.

“I don’t want to.” She groaned. But did as Tikki had asked her and opened the notes app on her phone to start recording dreams. She typed in one word, partly out of defiance (because she still did not want to do this) and partly because she had been given essentially no instructions.

Marinette went into her bathroom and removed her clothes from yesterday, dumping them in her hamper. She began getting dressed before taking a careful look at her arm. She began unwrapping the bandage on her arm and looked at the stiches. She should be able to take them out today if she really wanted. Ladybug was raging inside her, and made the decision. Today was the day the stitches were coming out. If it was a little early, and there was blood, that would be okay.

Marinette took the medical kit out from under the sink and filled a small cup with Isopropal Alcohol. She put in her tiny sewing scissors, that she would normally use in an emergency while costuming, and washed her hands. Removing the stiches with her left hand while twisting to see the injury in the mirror would be admittedly difficult. She took a deep breath and removed the scissors. The stitches were not medical, each knotted to itself, but tailored, one continuous thread from top to bottom. If all went well she could make a single cut, then pull on each of the knots until the wire-string was removed. Marinette steeled herself, and snipped. She had nicked the skin around the wound, and used a cotton ball to wipe off the blood. Marinette exhaled and inhaled again, and began to pull. The material slithered through her skin, and she tried not to think about what she was doing when it finally pulled loose.

Marinette exhaled. “One more.” She told herself, dumping the wire-string in the trash. She twisted to see the wound again, and began tugging on the other knot at the bottom of the wound and began pulling the rest of the wire-string out. She examined the remaining wound. To the untrained eye it looked as though it was doing nicely, it was no longer so deep, the edges of her flesh stayed close to each other without help. Marinette took three open edged band-aids and placed them over what was left of the gunshot wound. She had read online that wounds need to “breathe”, which equated to not using water tight band-aids.

She finished getting dressed pulling on black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder Jagged Stone tee she had gotten three sizes too big so if could hang just like this over a pink tank. She grabbed a beanie that she had made last winter and secured it over her hair. She finally went down to breakfast. She forced herself to eat a slice of toast and went down to help her parents until it was time to head over to Nino’s.

* * *

There was a time in Marinette’s life when spending time at Nino’s apartment was the highlight of her week or month. She just wasn’t sure it could still claim that. She still liked Nino, or at least she thought she did, generally, but with Nino came the reminder of Sofia. The streets of Paris were calm, for a Saturday afternoon and she played with her yo-yo as she walked towards Nino’s apartment. She was paying more attention to her surroundings than her feet, and if she was being completely honest. Marinette wanted an excuse to be late, even if it was watching the man who always tried to feed the pigeons get kicked out of yet another park.

She sighed as she checked her phone and still managed to ring the doorbell right on time.

“Marinette!” Mrs. Lahiffe swung the door open and swept Marinette into her arms. “My dear we have been so worried about you! You should have come over during the summer, we missed you!” Madam Lahiffe chuckled then stage whispered, “Well, I missed you Nino-”

“Mom, that’s enough, stop crowding Marinette.” Marinette was finally released and Mrs. Lahiffe stepped back to reveal Nino rolling his eyes. “I missed you to, despite what she’ll tell you.” Nino jerked his thumb at his mother. “You want to come back to my room?”

Marinette nodded, “Sure. What’s on the schedule for today?”

Nino chuckled, “Music, and figuring out how Alya kept beating me yesterday at Mega Strike.” Nino winked at her. “I know you taught Alya those moves.”

Marinette gave him a small smirk, “I can teach you those moves too, if-” She held up a finger to stop his celebratory fist pump. “You can get the guys online to fight against us.”

Nino gave her a wicked grin, “Of course, they’ll think it’s Adrien.” He put a hand over Marinette’s mouth muffling her saying “pigs” and continued. “But I got a second headset.” Marinette’s eyes widened seeing where he was going. “So, if you can be quiet till the end we can surprise them.” Nino held out his fist, and Marinette bumped it.

They continued into his room, Marinette settling into the beanbag and Nino huffing into his desk chair. “So, what do you have for me today?” She asked arms looped around her knees.

“If you are okay with it, I would still like to share the mix I made for Sofia.” Nino suggested, before hurrying on, “If you don’t want to I have the other sets from that night, as well as a new set. It’s totally up to you, and maybe you don’t want to listen to music at all, I mean I don’t know what you feel like doing-”

“Nino.” Marinette interrupted. “Why don’t we try listening to the mix you made for Sofia again. I know it probably helped you heal and maybe it will help me too.” Marinette closed her eyes. “Just don’t press me for anything.”

She opened her eyes to see Nino’s face lit up. “Right-oh!” He spun to his laptop, and pressed a few buttons. He handed her a printed copy of the song list, as Sofia’s set began playing. It was mainly pop songs, or pop rock with two Jagged Stone songs thrown in. The third song in, just like last time was _that_ song. The one Marinette had done her best to avoid. Marinette closed her eyes. For the first time in days she relived that night.

* * *

_“Mari, that was so much fun!” Sofia squealed taking her hand. “I can’t believe that we snuck out AND went to a Jagged Stone concert.”_

_“Happy supper late birthday.” Marinette smiled, happy because Sofi was happy._

_“Uhg, my parents would kill me if they found out.” Sofia groaned into her friend._

_“Don’t worry, even if my parents found out, they wouldn’t rat us out.” Marinette snuggled closer to Sofia._

_Sofia yawned. “I guess I should have expected us to stay up so late, but dang I’m tierd.”_

_Marinette yawned back, “Don’t make me yawn.” She teased. “Come on, we’re getting close.”_

_Sofia snorted, “I love your definition of close, Mari, but your optimism is too much for me.” She suddenly pulled away. “Walking home like this reminded me!” Sofia grinned. “I added a song to my list for Nino.”_

_Marinette laughed, “He’s never going to do it.” She teased. “And you call me an optimist.”_

_Sofia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She pulled out her phone and head phones from her small purse. “It’s called ‘It ain’t me’. It’s going to be a summer hit, just you wait and see.” Marinette took the left earbud so they could both hear the music._

_They were just getting into the rhythm of the chorus when Marinette said, “Hey let’s take this short cut.”_

_“Are you sure?” Sofia asked. “We really shouldn’t go down allies this late at night.” Sofia pulled Marinette to a stop._

_“There’s two of us.” Marinette grinned. “How bad can it be?” She took Sofia’s hand as the song went back into the chorus. Pulling Sofia along she headed into the shadows. The song ended, and immediately began playing again. “Well, you know my opinion on pop, but I think I like the lyrics.”_

_“That’s why it’s on repeat.” Sofia replied walking slower._

_“Sofi, walking slower means that we’ll be in this ally longer. Come on. It’s another block after this one to the bakery.” Marinette tugged Sofia along._

_“Mari, I think this-” Sofia pulled her to a stop, the headphones pulling loose from the jack and the phone, still playing fell to the ground. Marinette turned to see a man standing behind Sofia. A man with brown hair and green eyes. Sofia was clawing at her neck. There was something there Marinette couldn’t see, until there was a thin line of red beneath it. Marinette fumbled for her phone, turning on the flashlight and shining it in the man’s face, trying to remember every detail. “Mari-” Sofia choked, hands still scraping at her neck. “Mari run!”_

_Marinette didn’t need to be told twice. She ran, and ran, getting lost in the city streets she thought she knew. Finally she reached the Siene, and stopped, collapsing onto the ground, panting, and crying before passing out._

_The next morning, she woke with the sunrise and headed home, still shaking. She climbed up the fire escape to her balcony and slid into bed, waiting, just waiting, worrying, and trying to calm herself by thinking of the ways Sofia might have been able to escape._

* * *

The song faded into the next. Marinette kept her eyes closed until she felt the beanbag dip and arms come around her. “Mari, I’m sorry.” Marinette shook her head. “No, I am. It was that song the first time to, wasn’t it? Can you tell me why?”

Marinette closed her eyes again, and sucked in a breath, holding it before exhaling, “We were walking home listening to that song.”

“When?” Nino gently prodded.

“The night of the concert.” Marinette whispered, trying to relax into the circles Nino rubbed into her back.

“The Jagged Stone concert?” Nino asked. Marinette nodded. “Shit.” He whispered. “I didn’t know.”

Marinette gave a huffy laugh, “How could you? It’s not like I’ve told anyone.”

“I mean I knew that she snuck out of your home-” Marinette shook her head but didn’t say anything. Nino watched her his hand stilling on her back. Marinette could feel him connecting the dots in his head. “Mari, did you go out with her?” Marinette bit her lip and nodded, trembling. Nino pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Marinette sniffed. She felt Nino nod into her shoulder.

“Do you want to listen to more music?” Nino asked. Marinette nodded, and he twisted away from her to reach his laptop on the desk and press play. He continued to hold her as the music played, even though she wasn’t quite crying.

When the set ended, Marinette pulled away. “Thanks Nino, you’ve always been a great friend.” Marinette looked into his eyes. “You’re okay with just being friends, right?”

Nino smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah, to be perfectly honest I do like you, but I don’t really think this is a good time.” Marinette nodded. “Still you can tell me anything, and I won’t judge you.”

“Thanks Nino.” Marinette whispered, hugging him again.

“More music, or Gaming?” Nino asked.

“Let’s listen to the other sets.” Nino nodded and played another set, which was generally more upbeat. The two friends began shimmying in their seats like the dorks they were, loosening up, and lightening up after the heavy conversation they’d had.

When it was over Marinette asked, “Will everyone be online?”

Nino checked his watch, “We’ve got a couple minutes to spare. Long enough for you to pound me.” Nino poked her side.

Marinette arched her eyebrow, pulling away from him. “And teach you a few tricks.”

“It would be much appreciated.” Nino gave her a small bow before hefting himself out of the beanbag. He reached down to pull her up. “But I bet if Adrien and Max teamed up they could take you down.” Nino smirked.

“Yeah right.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Well, both of them said they would get on early, though I think Alya’s over with Adrien right now.” Nino thought for a moment. “It might be fun to play against those two while we wait for the rest to get on. You want to text Alya while I get the system up and running?”

Marinette already had her phone out. _You and Adrien up for some Mecha Strike?_

AC: _Yes!!! I’ll get him to set it up, are you and Nino getting on?_

M: _Yes. Nino just turned on his system. One sec._

AC: _What?_

M: _Sry. I was just stealing player one from Nino._

AC: _Why?_

M: _I always steal player one from him._

AC: _Nice._

AC: _We’re on_.

Nino handed Marinette a headset. As Marinette found Adrien’s online name and joined a game with him and one guest. “Alright.” Marinette said over the headsets, “Every person for themselves, or teams?”

“Everyone for their selves!” Alya screeched.

“Gee, do you have to scream in my ear?” Adrien asked.

“If it gives me advantage, sure.” Alya retorted as they selected the parameters.

“Calm down newbies.” Nino said. “Marinette, you were going to show me some tricks?” Marinette motioned to them. “What? Are you seriously leaving Adrien out of this?”

“I told you because I know how bad you are, and I told Alya because she’s new.” Marinette stated frankly. “If Adrien is any good, then I’m not going to help him beat me.”

“Ouch.” Adrien said, “I see how things are, pick on the new guy.”

“She’s not picking on me.” Marinette could hear the smugness rolling off Alya as they all selected their players, and shook her head. She selected the bug bot, her usual player. She guessed Adrien chose the cat, unless Alya had taken his player one.

“Who chose the cat, and why?” Marinette asked them.

“I did.” Adrien retorted. “Because cats are Purr-fection.”

“Marinette.” Alya said her voice low and soft. “You made him pun. If he keeps punning-”

“I’ll pound him into the dust.” Marinette smiled sweetly.

Nino was shaking his head, “You have got to stop smiling like that it creeps everyone out.” Marinette turned to Nino, her smile growing as he leaned away from her. “Gah- I’m sorry!” Marinette chuckled. The countdown clock began and she started pressing buttons half a second before the green light flashed for them to fight. Nino swore as she was already coming at him with a flying kick, and ducked putting up the bubble bot’s shield. The tech bot was coming at her as the cat bot ran at it. Marinette punched the tech bot and worked on up grading her bot, while fending off three opponents. She kept one eye on the life forces. She held her controller on her crossed legs and typed buttons like she would keys of a key board. The game lasted for ten minutes before she knocked Nino out, and Adrien knocked out Alya.

“You ready for this?” Adrien asked.

“Are you?” Marinette retorted. “I’m not the one with less than half of their life force left.” Their characters circled each other.  Marinette began to attack going fast and building up combos. Adrien was hard pressed to defend the cat bot or return attack and soon Marinette was declared the winner. “Yes!” Marinette punched the air.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Nino grumbled pulling her back down. “The others should be on. Alya, Marinette, are you two good with not talking till you get out show some of these bozos how kick ass you can be?”

“I’m game….” She said something that Nino and Marinette couldn’t hear to Adrien. How is this going to work?”

“There will be two teams of four. Ivan, Max, Nathanael, and Kim on one team, us four on the other.” Nino explained. “The team that wins then gets to fight each other to determine the ultimate winner.”

“We already know who that will be.” Marinette bragged.

“Sure, we do.” Adrien replied. “I was going easy on you.”

Something about the look that crossed Marinette’s face made Nino scooch further from her. “Weird, I wasn’t going to say this, but I wasn’t playing as hard as I could.”

“It’s going down for real.” Nino sang. Marinette began to shimmy/dance in her seat next to him.

“Guys, first we have to join them.” Alya reminded the group. “You ready to kick but, girl?”

“As silently as possible.” Marinette responded. “Max will also choose tech bot. If you three go after him I’ll take care of the others.” There was a chorus of agreement just before they joined the new group.

The teams were selected, and players were chosen. The game started, and Marinette immediately went after Nath. Who was grunting and groaning about being singled out so quickly. As she had hoped, Kim and Ivan came to his rescue just as she got a coffee turner combo and swept them all off their feet. Marinette let a chuckle loose, as she then continued to kick Nath’s bot as the other two got up, all three boys grumbling.

“Dang, Nino, who’s fighting with you?” Max asked, doing a decent job of blocking the three-way attack on him as Marinette did another coffee turner.

“A good friend.” Nino chuckled as he landed a punch on Max.

Marinette finally got Nath down and turned to the hulk bot, and the flash bot. Flash was closer to dying, but she risked losing much more life not focusing on the hulk, so she did a kick-punch-kick combo as he stood up. Making him fall back down, before blocking a blow from Kim’s flash and kicking it back. She turned back to the Ivan’s hulk and did a punch-punch-jump-kick combo, saving up her combos to get something special. She blocked another attack from Kim and kicked him back again. This was definitely the better method, because Kim’s character lost their defenses much quicker, and his life force was blinking. Marinette delivered the final punch as Ivan’s hulk came up behind her. She defended a single blow form him before going at him with combo on combo.

Max’s tech bot was nearly out so Adrien said, “Cat to help bug, you copy?”

Marinette nodded, and Nino said, “We copy.” As Alya delivered the final blow to Max. The cat and bug bots then together took on the hulk bot. the hulk bot was too slow to take on two opponents and was soon after defeated.

Marinette and Alya cheered, "Girls rule!” Alya screamed.

“Alya, my ears.” Adrien complained again.

“But Adrien, we won!” Marinette came to Alya’s aid.

“Wait. You two were playing with girls?” Max asked incredulous.

“Who do you think punched your lights out?” Alya bragged. Marinette snorted, picturing the victory dance she was doing.

“Yeah, I mean I practically took on three at once.” Marinette said.

“Can you do it again? Adrien asked as the final round began for the four of them.

Marinette bit her lip to keep from swearing as the four boys began cheering on Nino and Adrien.

“Alya, are you sure you want to do this?” Marinette asked.

Alya hummed under the sound of the boy’s cheers as she took a break from the fight. “You’re right.” She punched Nino. Marinette cackled and Nino and Adrien redoubled their efforts, but had already lost too much life. Alya’s first punch had been nearly fatal for Nino and there was a quick kick to his chest plate to knock him out of the game. There was silence as Alya then said, “Here Kitty-kitty.”

“Well isn’t this meow-gnificent?” Adrien asked, his bot backing away from the two advancing on him. The girls made quick work of him, before Marinette made quick work of Alya’s tech bot.

“That’s right boys, the ultimate champion is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Alya crowed.

“And in a close second was Alya Cesaire.” Marinette grinned before the four boys who had joined them quickly dropped out of the online play.

“Who need them?” Marinette asked and they continued to play into the evening. When Marinette headed home she felt light, and almost happy. It was weird, but even Ladybug was calm, though it had been almost a week and she had been bugging out the night before. Marinette swung in a circle and took a deep breath. It had been a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't really edited... If you notice anything glaring, let me know.  
> Come bother me on Tumblr, or in the comments.   
> I'm thinking about doing a hundred prompts over the next hundred days (after this Sunday, and excluding future Sundays).


	14. There She Goes

Marinette had had her best day in months, and still between leaving Nino’s place and coming home Ladybug was agitated. There was little she could do to abate Ladybug further. When she arrived home, the sun was already setting. She went through the back door and up the stairs, finding her parents almost ready for dinner. “Hi Maman, Papa.”

“Hello Cookie.” Her maman said. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“I already ate with Nino.” Marinette lied as she headed past the kitchenette and up to her room.

Her papa stopped her, “Cookie,” He removed his hand from her arm. “You know you can talk to us, right?” He asked.

Marinette nodded her eyes blown wide. “Yes, Papa. Why?”

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, “Just making sure you knew.” He then patted her shoulder as she continued up her stairs.

Marinette could hear her parents whispering behind her but did not listen in. Ladybug was practically screaming to be set free. Marinette rubbed her head. “At least wait until night fall.” She grumbled to herself. Marinette shook her head and huffed, before she picked up her knitting needles and some yarn. She then climbed up to her bed then onto her balcony. She sat criss-cross-applesauce on her pink lawn chair. She made a quick slip not before lacing the end of the yarn over her thumb and the yarn leading to the ball between her pointer and ring she then looped her needle through the strands of yarn twenty-four times before the base of the scarf was wide enough to satisfy her. She then grabbed her second needle and began knitting away. Her fingers flew as she concentrated on her project. Through the loop around, catch and out. Again, and again, only pausing to refocus when she needed to purl. Concentrating so hard had made Ladybug quiet and Marinette had several inches done before it was dark and safer to go out.

Marinette took her work back down stairs, and poked her head through the trap door, “Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.” She heard her parents’ muffled responses through the door that had fallen shut once she had pulled her head back up. It was time.

Ladybug ran up the stairs hauling the suitcase from under the bed. When she unzipped it, she caressed the outfit revealed, before stripping and lobbing her day clothes into their laundry basket. She pulled the unitard over her legs and around her hips before shrugging into it. She then slipped her skirt on over it and pulled on her new gloves. Ladybug pulled on her shoes. Finally, she slipped her jacket over everything and put her yo-yo in its Ladybug shell, slipping it into her pocket before sliding on her glasses and climbing back onto her balcony.

Ladybug paused before climbing further onto the roof and inhaled the night air. “Ah Paris.” She said. “It’s good to be back.”

She then scaled the wall and was running across rooftops, only wincing slightly at the strain it put on her scabbing arm.

The night was quieter than she had heard it since she began going out. There was little going on once the clock chimed ten, which was when the crooks would normally come out to play. Ladybug slowed in her run and sat down against a chimney, letting its shadow hide her.

 _This is no fun._ She thought. _Why is there no one out to play with? Surely everyone can’t have given up while I was gone._

Ladybug stood up and stretched her arms, determined to find someone with whom she could toy. She had traveled nearer to Notre Dame while running and as she did saw two figures jump off it. One glided to a roof while the other extended a staff to pole vault next to the first. She had paused to watch them and saw them running after her. She watched them gain on her as she considered her options. Fighting them was definitely out, her arm was nowhere near full strength. If she ran, they would just keep following her. If she allowed herself to get caught, she would have to lie about what she was doing out and about.

Lying, it was, because they had already covered over half the distance between her and them. She sat down to continue her wait. When they landed on her roof (Chat Noir did a front flip, and she suspected he was showing off, just a little) She laid back kicking her legs where they hung over the gutter.

“Oh dear.” She sighed. “Did you really think I was up to no good?”

“Yes.” Chat said, arms crossed over his chest. “You’re never up to any-”

“Why are you out tonight?” Hawkmoth cut off his son.

Ladybug shrugged, “I was just testing out my arm.”

Hawkmoth walked closer to her so that she could see his feet out of the corner of her eye, and could see his masked face staring down at her. “Did I tell you that you could go out if you were just testing your arm?”

Ladybug tilted away from him but continued to watch him, “Nooooo….”

“Then what are you doing out here?” He asked bending down.

Ladybug put a hand to her glasses, “I got anxious, okay?”

Chat Noir snorted, “You got anxious? That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

Ladybug bolted upright, nearly headbutting Hawkmoth, “It’s the truth. Why would I lie about something like that?”

Chat Noir put up his hands his eyes clearly wide behind the green film shading them. “Sorry, you’re a little touchy about lying considering what you do, though.” Hawkmoth raised a hand towards Chat to get him to back off.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Ladybug crossed her arms and turned away. She heard Hawkmoth sigh behind her, but refused to turn and look at him. She figured he was rubbing his temples, he seemed like the type to do that.

Hawkmoth sighed again before interjecting, “Perhaps since you’re here I can look at the arm you claim is fine enough to be going on a test run?”

Ladybug shrugged, “It’s not like I know what I’m looking at.” She peeled off her jacket. “I removed the stitches two days ago.”

She then rolled down her glove part way to let him see the bandaged wound. “May I remove the band-aide?” He asked hands hovering over her arm. She nodded, and he swept the band aides off.

“FUCK!” Ladybug screeched, then stared at him, incredulous. “That hurt, you monster!”

Hawkmoth shrugged, “And the pain is now over.” He handed her the used band aides then got a small flashlight out of one of his pockets. “Now hold still, this shouldn’t hurt.”

“Whatever.” Marinette grumbled, making the band aide stick to itself and finding one of the pockets of her jacket to put it in until she could throw it away.

Hawkmoth put a hand on her arm, “Hold still.” He turned on the light and began examining the wound. Ladybug watched as behind Hawkmoth Chat Noir grew bored and began fighting invisible enemies with his staff. He was moving up and down the slanted roof and at one point tripped on a loose shingle. He caught himself, and tried to make it look intentional by doing pushups. Ladybug snickered. “Chat, stop messing around.” Hawkmoth said, never once turning to look at his son.

“How do you know I was messing around?” Chat asked pushing himself up, and swinging his body around so he could sit.

Hawkmoth snorted, “I can see you in the reflection of Ladybug’s glasses,” He finally turned around, “And I’m not deaf.”

Chat laid down on the roof, “I’m bored.” He moaned.

“Then maybe you should have stayed home where you have books and video games to entertain you.” Hawkmoth never looked away from Ladybugs arm, and gently poked the scab.

Ladybug snickered, “Poor Kitten, no crime to stop tonight?”

Chat shrugged, “The streets have been getting cleaner since you stopped showing your face.”

Ladybug’s eyebrows rose high enough so they could be seen over her glasses, “Careful, you’re making it sound as if these people have a death wish.”

“So?” Chat asked sitting up to argue with her. “People would say the same about you.”

Ladybug smirked at him as Hawkmoth put a new bandage on her arm. “If they really have a death wish then I’m just helping them out, right? There’s nothing wrong with helping a friend is there?” Chat was gaping at her trying to process enough of what she said to form a response.

Hawkmoth, however had seen what his son was walking into, and curtly replied, “That is called assisted suicide, and is STILL illegal.” He turned from her to address Chat, “Will you stop walking into these arguments blind?” He rubbed his forehead before turning back to Ladybug. “You should probably go home now. Tomorrow night you can come out and we’ll talk more.”

Ladybug turned away from him, swallowing past all the emotions that were threatening to spew from her.

“Are you all right?” Hawkmoth asked, touching her shoulder.

Ladybug jerked away from him standing. “I’m fine.” She looked down where Hawkmoth had lost his balance. “I’ll be going then.” She bolted away, glancing back to see Hawkmoth stop Chat Noir from following her. She leapt over alleys and distanced herself from the two men.

When she finally stopped again, she took a shuddering breath. “I don’t want to just sit still anymore!” She growled, kicking a loose shingle to the ground.

Ladybug tried to steady her breathing, “Being angry won’t help me make it through tonight.” She told herself. “Get it together.”

She began to pace as she calmed down. “They don’t have to know what I’m up to. I’ll just have to be extra careful.” She stopped pacing.

 _But what if we really do need to take it easy tonight?_ She thought.

“I don’t care. I have to. I’ve never gone this long before.” Ladybug knew that was a lie. She had gone without doing this for a very long time, but that was before Ladybug had even existed. She shook the thoughts out of her head, her pigtails gently slapping her face. “Let’s find someone before it gets too late.”

She ran across several more buildings before she saw a man following someone, a knife glinting in his hand. She ran ahead to the next alley, dropped down and waited. She knew the knife was in the man’s right hand, which was further away from her, but she hoped he would drop it before she had to get close.

Ladybug watched as the first person strolled past her. She had her yo-yo out and was crouched in a shadow. When the mugger crossed the mouth of the alley she struck. The man yelped as her yo-yo wrapped around his left wrist, and she pulled it tight, the wire cutting into his long sleeved shirt and cutting off the circulation to his hand. As she had hoped he dropped the knife.

“L-ladybug?” He asked.

“I’m glad you know my name.” She smirked, “Now care to tell me what you were going to do to that poor person with the knife you had been carrying?” She pulled him closer to herself, straining against his resistance.

“I only wanted to scare them.”

“Nice people do not scare others with knives.” Ladybug patronized. “Didn’t anyone teach you that in school?”

“P-please.” The man slid onto his knees, begging. “I just need some money. My kids-”

“Will know that their father had intended to mug some poor stranger.” Ladybug interrupted the desperate man as he whimpered.

“Would you really do that to children?” He asked, getting braver. “Make them go to their own father’s funeral.”

“Would you rather they watched?” Ladybug retorted. Closing the distance between them and unslinging her yo-yo from his wrist. “Watching is the worst, and I would know, I’ve watched my friend get murdered by someone like you.” Ladybug was snarling in his face, as he clutched his released wrist to his chest. Ladybug finally stepped around him. “Your kids will be better off without you. Trust me on this one.”

Ladybug looped the yo-yo wire around his neck and pulled it tight, until he stopped moving. She watched his body fall to the ground. She took out her notes and pen and wrote, _Not sure if he’s done anything yet, but he was definitely going to mug some random person at knife point. Who does that?_ She signed it with her Ladybug design. Placing it where it could be easily seen (but would not blow away) Ladybug stepped away from her latest victim and for the second time that day, saw Sofia.

“Run Mari!” Sofia screamed.

“I miss you.” Ladybug replied. Watching Sofia struggle with more clarity than she ever had before.

“Run Mari! Run!” Sofia screamed again, and finally Ladybug ran. She ran through alleys, and darted by streets, pausing briefly when she saw a police officer on duty, and finally reached the river. She paused and looked herself over. Everything was clean, except the yo-yo wire, so she dunked it in the river quickly before turning to head home. 

Ladybug dropped down on Marinette’s bed. She stripped out of her suit and slipped into Marinette’s pajamas. She folded her suit up, and put it in its suitcase before wrangling it back under her bed. She then pulled out her journal, unlocking it from its case.

_I went out again tonight. It was different. My arm didn’t hurt too badly. That being said, Hawkmoth and Chat Noir caught up to me. Hawkmoth bought my lie that I wasn’t going to do anything but test my arm. Key word I lied._

_I wonder if there will be repercussions tomorrow. He sounded serious last week._

_It doesn’t matter. We’ll be fine._

_But-_

_MARINETTE! Stop! We are fine. Just fine. Get out of my head._

_Technically you’re in mine. I don’t mind, but if you could try a little harder to-_

_Sorry. Maybe I’ll write more about tonight tomorrow._

Marinette put the journal away and sighed. “This is getting out of hand.” She spent several minutes tossing, trying to fall asleep before finally, Marinette was once again in the land of dreams.

* * *

 

“Père, what do we do if she didn’t go home?” Adrien asked as he slipped from his Chat Noir suit and into his sweat pants and night shirt.

“We’ll worry about that latter.” Gabriel told him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You should get some sleep, you have a photo shoot tomorrow, and you need to look ‘fresh, and youthful’.” Gabriel made little cloud bursts with his hands.

“Why? It’s Fall.” Adrien crossed his arms. “Fall is cool and edgy.” Adrien modeled some of his best ‘cool and edgy’ poses, smoldering at an imaginary camera and slowly running a hand through his hair.

“These are for the spring collection.” Gabriel said arms crossed and frowning at his son’s antics. “And those were the photographer’s instructions. He’s good at what he does, and I need you to listen to him, and respect him.”

“You want him to come back, don’t you?” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Yes, now get to bed.” Gabriel made a shooing motion, flapping his arms.

“Père?” Adrien said as he stood on the threshold to the lair, “You know you really look like a butterfly when you do that.”

Adrien ducked out as he heard his father laugh and went to his room. Once there he turned on the police scanner he had set up in the mess of a closet that housed his computers. (Not the monitors, the actual computers. His father was old fashioned that way… and any that held riskier information were more easily smashed without raising too much alarm.) He listened to it as he finished his last assignment for class on Monday and then washed his face for bed. He was about to turn it off when the call came in. Ladybug had struck again. For the first time in almost a week. There was a knife lying a few feet from the victim, but there were no obvious signs of blood on it. Ladybug had also left another note, but they didn’t read it over the radio. Not for the first time in his life Adrien wished his father would get him a punching bag. But Gabriel always said that taking out your frustrations physically would lead him to slipping up and hitting a person (unintentionally, rather than intentionally as Chat Noir). Instead he got out the journal he had started for the Miraculous Councilors, and began writing once he was finished, he ripped the page out and put it in a waste basket which he never put regular trash in. He then struck a match and let it fall onto the page. He watched the flames grow and die out, and as the ashes cooled, so did his temper. Finally, he went to sleep.

* * *

 

Sabine went up to comfort her daughter’s screams. As she held Marinette in her arms and shushed her, Marinette grew more frantic, thrashing in her bed. For the first time since the night terrors had begun, Marinette screamed a name. A name that Sabine was sure would haunt her for the rest of the night. Sure, they had looked at Marinette’s bank account after hearing the screaming, sure even before the screaming they had suspected, but with each passing day Sabine was surer that Marinette had seen her best friend murdered. Truth be told Sabine was more worried about how Marinette was processing all of it alone, than the fact that she continued to lie about nearly everything.

Sabine finally got Marinette to quiet down and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “My love, I’m not sure how I can help you, but I’ll be damned if I don’t try.”

She went back down to Tom, and crawled back into her own bed. “She definitely was there.” Was all she said before curling into Tom’s large frame and gaining strength through the feeling of protection he always gave her.

* * *

 

**Sunday Night:**

_One of the follies of disobeying orders, and getting that fact blasted on the news is that the person you disobeyed will probably find out. I ran from Hawkmoth. He and Chat saw me, and heaven knows I ran, hid, then went back the way I had come from. I did all that only to be cornered again at the Seine. Chat was a brat about it, so Hawkmoth sent him home. He let me go. Don’t know why, but whatever._

_Ladybug_

Ladybug put the notebook away and stretched popping her shoulders. She settled under her covers and Marinette stared at the ceiling for a minute, then pulled off the covers and got her diary back out writing again.

_I don’t trust him. She doesn’t think enough to not trust him._

* * *

 

Hawkmoth was sitting across from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, his head in his hands. Adrien knew, or at least suspected, and this girl, one of his newest friends was Ladybug. Gabriel thought he knew how to handle the Ladybug situation, but it just got a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is like the song, you know?  
> Okay, so comments about all that? Things are heating up very nicely *rubs hands together maliciously*.  
> Seriously, let me know your thoughts


	15. Speak the Past

Another week was over. Marinette stood at the door to Miraculous with Adrien by her side, her journal in her backpack. Adrien suddenly jumped into a fighting pose next to her, “You ready?” he asked, fists up and shoulders tilted.

Marinette shook her head sighing at his antics, “Never have been, never will be.” Adrien dropped his pose and laughed, as she marched ahead of him into Miraculous. He caught the door as she let it swing shut, and followed her in. A man in a green turtle neck, khaki pants and slender rectangular glasses was having a quiet chat with Pollen as the teens approached her desk to sign in.

“Hey Wayzz, what’s up?” Adrien asked the man, holding his hand out for a hand shake.

“I’m not bad, how are you, Adrien?” Wayzz replied. “Is this one of your friends?”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled, motioning Marinette forward.  “This is Marinette.” Marinette shook Wayzz’s hand.

Wayzz’s eyebrows had raised slightly as he nodded, “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled at her, “I hope I get the pleasure of talking with you someday, and that perhaps you come to a group session some time?”

Marinette stuck her hands behind her back as her eyes widened in horror. She shook her head. “Nope. I don’t think group session will work out with my schedule.”

Wayzz laughed, “It’s nothing to be afraid of!” He craned his neck down to look at Pollen. “Do you need anything else?”

“I’ve got what I need!” Pollen exuded sunshine, which was amplified by the flooffy yellow dress she wore. “Marinette, if you’ll take a seat, Tikki should be-” Pollen was cut off as the door behind her opened, and Tikki stepped through. “Never mind, she’s here. Have a nice session!”

Marinette sighed, and Adrien elbowed her, gently. “What?”

Adrien stared at her raising his palms, “‘What?’ yourself.” He crossed his arms as he watched her. “You’ve been sighing like that all week.”

Marinette looked to the corner of the room. “It’s been a weird week.” Adrien’s eyes narrowed at her. “It has!” She insisted. “Nino has vouched for me.” She crossed her arms mimicking him.

“Yeah, I know, but why does Nino need to vouch for you?” Adrien leaned closer to her.

Tikki apparently decided it was time to intervene, “Okay, thanks, Adrien, but I think I can take things from here, why don’t you go on up with Wayzz? Marinette and I will be right behind you.” Tikki smiled, and stepped slightly in front of Marinette angling her body so that Adrien would have to step back further into the waiting room, or step closer to Wayzz. Wayzz stepped to the door and held it open for Adrien motioning him through to the hallway. Adrien huffed and stepped forward. Leading Wayzz into the hall. Tikki then stepped up to grab the door from Wayzz and motioned Marinette through. The four trudged silently up the stairs in their pairs. When they reached Tikki’s door, Adrien turned to briefly wave at Marinette, with a half-smile on his lips, and his head tucked in apology. Marinette did not smile back, but waved to him before opening Tikki’s door, and going to the red beanbag she was growing to love. She sat on her left hip with her legs tucked up to her side. Tikki smiled as she sat across from Marinette and said, “Well, that was interesting.”

“I thought Adrien was getting better about that.” Marinette said already shifting out of the uncomfortable “lady-like” position.

Tikki nodded, “What’s been weird about this week?”

Marinette groaned melting into the beanbag. “Everything.” She heard Tikki snort. “Okay, maybe not everything, but this week has been different.”

Tikki nodded jotting something down on her notepad. “Why do you think that is?”

Marinette huffed and sat up straighter. “I went to Nino’s house again last Saturday, and we listened to Sofia’s mix.” She saw Tikki’s eyebrows go up.

Tikki then lifted her head to look Marinette in the eye as she asked, “And what was that like?”

Marinette licked her lip then chewed a bit on it as she thought, “The song got to me again…” She pulled her lip through her teeth, “It’s called ‘It ain’t me’. And it’s the song Sofia and I were listening to as we headed home that night.” Marinette paused again and Tikki waited for her as she fiddled with the fingerless gloves she was wearing. They were black, and counteracted her white tee shirt dress, while matching her tights and shoes. Marinette sucked in a breath. “We had both gone to the Jagged Stone concert. I had bought tickets for her birthday several months before, but had to keep them secret because her parents wouldn’t let her go out that late at night.” Marinette inhaled through her nose, shoulders rising and falling. “We were talking about music on our way back, and that was a new song she had heard, and she was sharing it with me.” Tikki nodded, even though Marinette was staring off into space. “Then as we cut through an alley to get home more quickly, someone grabbed her. The earbuds were ripped from the jack as she dropped the phone, and the music began playing in the alley. The man was holding a wire across her neck, chocking her. She told me to run, so I did.” Marinette shook herself, and looked Tikki in the eye. “That’s what really happened.”

Tikki had already put down her note pad, and was watching Marinette with sad eyes. “Marinette, may I hug you?” She asked not moving yet so as to not effect Marinette’s response. Marinette stared at Tikki for a couple minutes before nodding slowly.

Tikki stood up from her chair, went over to the beanbag, and collapsed around Marinette. She didn’t say anything, and Marinette was grateful. As Marinette nuzzled into the hug she felt tears pricking at her eyes, and drew another breath, this one shaky as well as short. Finally, Tikki spoke, “You’re allowed to cry. No one should have to lose a friend so early in life, and no one should have to watch what you did.”

That was all it took, and Marinette broke. But when she broke it wasn’t into a couple neat pieces, no. Marinette shattered. Her sobs turning to hysterics as she lost what control she had maintained on her life. She shook like a storm as Tikki held her tight, not saying anything, just being present. They remained that way for a time. When it seemed that Marinette did not know how to calm herself, and her breaths were getting too short, Tikki muttered, “Can you try to breathe into your tummy for me?”

Marinette was too far gone to care about being given direction or be curious about it, and just tried. She shook her head into Tikki’s shoulder.

“That’s okay, there are some tricks that can help. Can I get up to get something or do you want me to stay here?” Marinette clutched her tighter, rather than voicing an answer. “Okay, I’ll stay. Can you put your thumb over your lips?” Marinette nodded, and pulled slightly away to comply. Tikki nodded, “Now I want you to breathe through your mouth while keeping your thumb there.” Marinette tried and began coughing, but there was less shoulder motion when she took that breath. “Good job.” Tikki smiled at her, “Try again.” Marinette did it again, getting a longer pull of air. Slowly, using her back and stomach muscles to breathe Marinette took in enough oxygen to calm herself. Tears were still draining from her eyes, but she was no longer hysterical and Tikki hugged her again.

“Can I explain to you what I just had you do?” Tikki asked. Marinette nodded to her, whipping away tears and snot with the back of her hand, making a mess on her gloves. “Okay, so normally I would have gotten you a paper bag to breathe into. What both of these things do is help you breathe more deeply through your stomach. This can help ground you and calm you down, because you’re getting more oxygen.”

Marinette Blinked her eyes displacing a few more tears, which she quickly swept away and said, “Thank you.” Tikki squeezed her shoulder. “I don’t think I ever really cried over her.”

Tikki pursed her lips before replying. “You should always feel comfortable enough to cry over losing someone or something important to you. It can actually be a healthy way to start the grieving process.”

“The grieving process?” Marinette asked, the phrase sounded familiar to her, but she could not place exactly where she had heard it before.

“Yes.” Tikki smiled, “There’s denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.” Tikki looked Marinette over, “I’d guess that you’ve made it through a couple of these stages by yourself, or that you’ve somehow mixed a couple together. But I don’t think it’s important to identify where you are, so much as getting you to talk through each of these.” Tikki tilted her head, “Would you like to see Nooroo next week? He’s a much better grief counselor than I, and I think he could help you.” Her eyes roamed Marinette’s face, trying to judge her expressions. “If you want we can have him step in quickly between his appointments.” Marinette’s chin dipped slowly as she took her lip between her teeth again, then jerked quickly, bighting down harder. “Great!” Tikki gave her a bright smile. “I’ll have him come in a bit, and we can talk to him about what you’re going through, and how to take the next steps. She stood up from the bean bag brushing off her dress, and went over to her things, taking out her phone, and typing a quick message before going back to Marinette. “Are you thirsty? There are water bottles in the staff room, and I can slip you one.” Tikki winked.

“That would be nice.” Marinette muttered, letting go of her lip.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Tikki said as she swept out of the room, her dress whirling its red spots around as she turned. Marinette liked the dress. It was black with red spots that were smaller at the top than they were at the bottom. It flared around Tikki as she would turn, or sway her hips. Marinette was just finished analyzing the dress when Tikki swooped back in with the water. She handed it to Marinette. “Take a sip, drinking water can also help settle you.”

Marinette cracked and unscrewed the lid before taking a drink. “Sorry for getting so out of control.” Marinette muttered after pulling the bottle away from her lips.

Tikki looked shocked, “Marinette, it’s perfectly okay to be upset. You should never have to apologize for how you feel. I just don’t want you to wallow in those feelings, and part of not wallowing is getting grounded so that you can more easily communicate what you are feeling.”

Marinette nodded as the door opened. “You wanted to see me Tikki?” A man asked. He had on a lavender blazer with a baby pink pocket square and tie. Marinette blinked up at him mildly stunned by his fashion choices, and if he noticed, he didn’t care.

“Hey Nooroo, this is Marinette.” Marinette stood up from the beanbag as Tikki introduced her. “She’s pretty new to Miraculous, and wanted to meet you before signing up for an appointment with you.”

Nooroo held out his hand and shook Marinette’s as he gazed down at her, eyes piercing her skin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind telling me a little of what you and Tikki have been talking about today?”

Marinette felt her shoulders jerk forward half an inch before responding. “My friend Sofia died at the beginning of the summer.”

Nooroo nodded, “Do you mind if we sit down?”

Marinette shook her head, and sank back into the bean bag. Nooroo reclined on the red velvet couch, clashing with it in a tragic array of color. Nooroo folded his hands over his knees, “Do you mind telling me how it happened?”

Marinette looked to Tikki, who nodded, “We were walking home late at night, and took a shortcut when a man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her, pulling a wire tight around her neck. She screamed at me to run, so I did. The next day the police came by to ask questions and tell us she had been found dead.”

Nooroo put his head in his hands, and inhaled slowly. “I am so sorry for your loss.” He said. “May I give you a hug?”

Marinette gaged him for a moment before shaking her head no.

“Okay, whatever you’re comfortable with.” He looked over at Tikki, “Do we have time to...”

“Not really. But if you’re both okay with it, I would like for Marinette to see you next week.” Tikki looked them both in the eye.

Nooroo looked down at Marinette, “What do you say, should we give this a try?”

“Sure.” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, measuring some more. “What happens if next week doesn’t go well?”

Nooroo shrugged, “We can try again, or you can come back to Tikki before you try to branch out to anyone else. We understand that it can take a while before you will trust so many different people, but we won’t really need to worry about that as long as we take baby steps.”

Marinette took a deep breathe, making her stomach pooch out as she flopped back on the bean bag, “I’m exhausted.” She sighed.  

Tikki covered her mouth and chuckled, “Having a good cry can do that to you. Why don’t you try to go to bed early tonight?”

Marinette nodded from her position on the floor, “I can try.” She said not mentioning that there were other things she preferred to fill her nights with and Ladybug was getting restless.

Tikki stood up and crossed the room to her, holding out a hand, “But right now, I’m sure Adrien is waiting for you. Are you going to study together like you did last week?”

Marinette nodded as she grabbed Tikki’s hand and allowed Tikki to pull her up. “We both get our work done a lot faster, and-” She squinted looking up in the air, “It’s easy for us to talk, I guess. Unless he’s being a brat.”

Tikki laughed at that and they left the red room, heading down to the waiting room, where they found Adrien sitting in a chair and playing on his phone.

* * *

 

Marinette was lying on her stomach on the Agreste’s couch in their ‘living room’. The words seemed too casual for the space, and she would have much sooner called it a parlor. Marinette bended right in with the Agreste household in her black and white ensemble and was trying to focus on the problem they were working on, and not how much trouble she would be in if she spilled her drink. Adrien was sitting cross legged on the floor his book, and scratch paper on the coffee table. “What did you get for the answer?” She asked circling her own as she briefly checked her work.

“42.” Adrien replied. His head still bent over his work.

“That’s weird…” Marinette said sitting up. “I got 39.” Marinette began to look over her signs and make sure everything had been properly added and subtracted. Adrien snorted, making Marinette look up. “What?”

“42 is the answer to everything.” Adrien said grinning at her.

Marinette stared at him for several long seconds before flicking her pen at him, and hitting his shoulder. “Can you hand me my pen?” She asked sweetly.

 “Not if you’re being rude.” Adrien retorted, going ahead, and grabbing the utensil.

Marinette huffed at him. “Not gonna work. What did you actually get?”

“Then I’m going to keep it.” He looked back down at his page. “I got 39 too.”

“Great, can I have my pen back so that we can both do the next problem?” Marinette held out her hand.

“Are you still being rude?” Adrien asked, trying to tease her, and joke around to make up for what had happened at Miraculous.

“Adrien.” Marinette’s voice was colder than dry ice. “I’m tired and kind of done with today, will you please just give me my pen?”

Adrien handed it to her watching her carefully. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I have, twice, and so far, I’ve only gotten more tired talking about it.” Marinette sighed rubbing her forehead. “Maybe some other time? Actually, you, Nino, and Alya should all know.” Marinette pulled out her phone and began texting Alya.

M: Do you mind if we hang with the boys for a bit tomorrow?

Marinette looked up at Adrien. “Do you think you and Nino could spare some time for Alya and I tomorrow?”

Adrien nodded, “I’m sure Nino will be fine if you need to talk to all of us.”

“Great, I don’t really want to say it over and over again.” Marinette shifted back down onto her stomach.

They worked silently for a minute until Adrien dropped his pen. “What if we just had a slumber party for all four of us?”

“How would we get all of our parents to agree?” Marinette asked looking over at him while biting the top of her pen.

“We can start with my Père, and see how he takes then go from there?” Adrien offered, making his eyes huge like a puppy.

Marinette’s phone went off she checked it.

A: sure.

M: Adrien just suggested a slumber party instead of two separate sleepovers, what do you think?

A: !!! i’ll ask my parents.

“Well Alya thinks it’s a good idea.”

Adrien put his fists in the air as Marinette set her phone to the side. “I’ll go find Père.” Adrien ran out of the room.

Marinette continued working on her Algebra and poking her cheek with her pen when she thought about the next step. Adrien stumbled back into the room. “You and Alya have to stay in a guest room, but he’s okayed it.”

“I guess I should text my parents.” Marinette blindly reached for her phone on the coffee table.

Adrien pushed it under her hand. “You really are out of it.” Adrien laughed.

Marinette just texted her Maman before texting Alya about the sleeping arrangements, so she could let her parents know.

They were finally finishing their math homework when Marinette looked at her phone again to see confirmative messages from both her parents and Alya. She looked over at Adrien, “Can Nino come too?”

He was shuffling through his bag and merely hummed his agreement before her words truly struck him. “You got permission?” He shouted.

Marinette nodded, “Alya did too.”

He punched the air, “Slumber Party!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think the feels stop here, just wait for the next chapter. That one is, well, ALOT.  
> Comments, or questions? feel free to ask!


	16. Talking at Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, feel free to leave comments, more at the end.

Ladybug was avoiding Notre Dame. She had never consciously done so before, but it seemed to be the place where Chat Noir and Hawkmoth were most likely to hide out and watch for criminals. But the river she could not escape. By Friday night after her week off there was an eighty percent chance they would find her at the river. Ladybug did not like this.

But where else was she to run? Sure, Marinette was annoying to Ladybug, but to run elsewhere, or to not run at all, to disobey Sofia’s last wish… That would rip them apart. Both feared what the other would do if not together. So, they would meet with Chat and Hawkmoth, or just Hawkmoth. It was unfortunate, that the silly kitty was growing tired of her. Ladybug stepped into the river letting it rush by her.

She had been messy. She had been increasingly messy, that is. Her ability to care continually decreased and she was struggling to keep in control. The cold water helped. It was nice. She continued to wade in, deeper and deeper, pink water swirling away from her. It was times like these, when Ladybug was really loosing her grip that she thought about the “what if” question. “What if she had been grabbed instead?” Ladybug confirmed the sureness of her footing before ducking her head under the water. Is this what it would have been like? Lungs tightening slowly, then collapsing all at once needing, begging for air as she began to give out-

A hand grabbed her waist and hauled her out of the water. Her chest slammed on to someone’s back as they carried her back to the shore. It was that act of force that sent her coughing and nearly puking down the stranger’s back. She hadn’t realized that she had drunk some of the water. Why hadn’t her body reacted.

They were back on the side walk shoring the river. And she was placed on the ground. Her eyes were still squeezed tight as she felt hands pat her pockets. “Piss off.” She grumbled, pushing the hands away.

“I’m looking for your glasses.” An all too familiar voice said.

Lady brought up her left hand and smacked it down on her face. “Well damn. I guess there’s a first time for everything, including having your fucking glasses fall into the Siene.”

There was a chuckle, “I don’t think I’ve heard you swear like this before.”

Ladybug sat up, her hand still over her eyes, “Well, maybe you’ve finally pissed me off.” A laugh rang out beside her. Her right side. She punched the laughing air, and made contact. “You’re a jerk, you know it? And a stalker. You follow me around every night demanding that I answer your questions. That galiant savior stunt you pulled won’t trick me either. I know a creep when I see one.”

“Oh, you see me, do you?” Hawkmoth began chuckling… again.

“I landed a punch, didn’t I?” Ladybug asked, turning to direct her question at him.

“I suppose that’s true.” Was his retort. “You should be getting home. You wouldn’t want your parents to worry.”

Ladybug snorted, knowing her parents were asleep. “Who said anything about parents? Shouldn’t you be watching over your son?”

“I trust my son.”

Ladybug shrugged, “Seems flighty to me. What would you do if he ran away? Follow him to the ends of the earth?”

“I hope there is no reason for him to even consider running away. He lives in a comfortable home, and we are both working on communicating better.” A hand was placed on her shoulder. “Maybe you should try that.”

“Hmm, yeah, no thanks. I like the place I live, and there’s free food. I’m not running away, even if it will get you off my back.” Ladybug shrugged the hand off and shuffled her hips to scooch away from Hawkmoth.

“I meant communicating.” She could hear him glaring at her and it made her sopping grin wicked.

“Oh, I try. I try and try. It only makes things worse. In fact, tomorrow night should be interesting.” She leaned over to where she thought he was, “I’m going to be doing lots of communicating.”

“Can you at least tell me why you kill?” Hawkmoth asked.

Ladybug tilted her head, “I kill, because, well I like it.” She finally removed her hand from her eyes, and keeping them scrunched, leaned back on her elbows. “It’s been a while since I started, but I don’t think I liked it then.”

“What was it like then?” He asked, shifting for the first time since sitting.

“It was… anger. Only anger.” She snorted. “Red vision and all. It wasn’t until one of the creeps recognized me that I remembered I needed to have an alternate identity, and there Ladybug was. There I was. Waiting.” Ladybug sighed.

“You are not Ladybug?” Hawkmoth asked.

“No, I am.” She tried not to stress the I in her statement.

“Is there someone else?” Hawkmoth asked.

Ladybug grunted. “Well of course, but I wouldn’t tell you my secret identity to save my life.”

“No, you’d rather shout it in the river.” She practically heard him cringe at his own words. “I apologize. I shouldn’t make light of that kind of a situation.”

Ladybug was again turned to him. “What do you mean that situation? I was just washing off the blood before it dried, like usual.”

“Your head was under for over a minute. I thought you were trying to drown yourself.”

Ladybug’s head tilted to the side, “Oh… I was thinking about death, but not like that. Not killing myself. What do you think it’s like?”

“What it _what_ like… exactly?” She could hear caution in ever note of Hawkmoth’s voice, he did not want to broach this subject. She of course, did anyways, flipping wet bangs off her face.

“Death, afterlife, all of it. What are your views? Peaceful? Painful? Rebirth? There are so many options.”

Hawkmoth groaned like he was rubbing his temples, “Don’t you have friends or family you can ask these questions of?”

“Well I guess,” ladybug nodded, “But they have never been around when I get like this.”

“You mean when you have ‘passive’ thoughts of death?” Ladybug nodded, ignoring how he said passive, and assuming he was watching her. “Maybe you should bring it up when you’re not having these thoughts.”

“Maybe I’m asking you, because reality check, we’re not all that different. We just have slightly different morals.” Ladybug put her left hand back over her eyes, shading them so she could blink a few times, her face was getting tired of being so scrunched up.

“I am careful, the majority of my suit is built proof, and I’ve had years of various forms of combat training. I think we are more different than you think.” She heard him shift again, and glanced under her hand to see him now leaning back on his elbows.

“Okay, but the question. What are your thoughts on death and the afterlife?” Ladybug wasn’t actually asking to be morbid. She legitimately wanted to know what he thought came next. She had never really thought about it before Sofia’s death, and had been trying to avoid thinking about death until today. Today Marinette had broken down and spilled almost everything. It was a risk that made ladybug cling to her.

“What’s made you so suddenly curious?” Hawkmoth asked, still avoiding the question.

Ladybug huffed and shrugged, “A friend of mine died, it’s made me curious.”

His hand was once more on her shoulder, “I’m sorry for your loss. Were the two of you close?”

“Does it matter?” Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut again so she could place both hands on her hips. “Why are you avoiding my question?”

Hawkmoth chuckled as he was called out a second time. “I’m avoiding it, because I don’t know what I believe. I have hopes and fears, but nothing more than that, no reasoning, no faith.”

“What do you fear?” Ladybug asked innate curiosity moving her voice before her mind could stop it.

“I fear that this will be my only chance to be.” He slid a hand over his skintight hood, “Be great, be respected, be more than I ever dreamed. If it all ends with a bang and there is no more, will I be remembered?” He paused. “But I think we all fear that. I think that’s why there are so many alternatives.”

“If you could pick an alternative what would you pick?” Ladybug asked.

Hawkmoth laughed, “Maybe I’ll let you know some other time. You should probably head home. It’s getting late. I can leave first so I don’t see your eyes.” She heard him stand and then run off. Ladybug sat for a time thinking. He had become like a friend. A strange adult friend who could probably take her out if necessary, but she didn’t want to test that. There were lots of things she did not want to test.

Ladybug stood and stretched. Time to get going. Another night gone, and she would have to find a way to either recreate the glasses, or have a new method of covering her eyes. Ladybug arrived home, and slipped through the trap door. After putting on Marinette’s stripped button-down pajama set, she took out the journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_The idiot actually knew how to fight. They weren’t just swinging around guns like most do. He was difficult, and the pain didn’t seem to register with him. I’ll probably have a few bruises in the morning. But at the river…_

_I almost accidentally killed myself, maybe? I’m not sure Hawkmoth said that I’d been under for over a minute. He then started talking to me. He was much more… gentle(?) than when we’ve talked before. I guess it makes sense if he thought I was suicidal. I wouldn’t kill myself. Not intentionally. I would never purposefully hurt myself. I don’t understand why Marinette had to go talking about Sofia’s death. It made me start thinking about death and joining her, and what it must have felt like for her._

_Ladybug_

Ladybug put the journal away, only for Marinette to snatch it back up.

_Maybe I don’t like what we are, maybe what we’ve become scares me. Maybe I wish I had been grabbed instead of Sofia, because SHE goes galivanting through the night, and has stopped thinking about the risks. I’m not suicidal, but with the more risks she takes, the more I think about how to get out of this. My goal was accomplished. I’m seeing that more clearly with each passing day. So why can’t we stop?_

_Marinette._

Marinette shut the journal, locking it away. She and Ladybug were at odds, it wasn’t the first time, but it was definitely a greater schism than they’d faced before.

* * *

 

Gabriel looked over the news feed. By the time he and Chat had arrived at the river, and he had sent Adrien home, Ladybug had already ducked under the water, so he hadn’t seen how much blood she had on her. By the looks of the crime scene, she had probably been covered. The fact that she hadn’t tracked any blood away from the scene was a miracle.

He had sent Adrien home after finding Ladybug, because, she was volatile. This proved that fact. Gabriel grumbled deep in his chest. He loved the thought of being able to examine her more closely while she was just Marinette,, but the prospect of having her under his roof, while he had other guests in his house, all while knowing that she could turn on all of them at any minute, that made him uncomfortable. He pulled up his email. His fingers flew across the keys, requesting that Nathalie have two guest rooms prepared rather than just one. One of the two rooms he specified, as it was fairly cut off from the rest of the house Marinette/ Ladybug would have to leave out that door, or out her window if she wanted to go out.

But that too was unlikely. She had lost her glasses, and while he knew that she was Marinette, Ladybug did not know that he knew, and had kept her eyes screwed shut. The only way now that Ladybug might not be Marinette was if Marinette had an evil twin. An interesting theory, but as unlikely as butterflies turning people into super villains. He should confront her.

Gabriel shook his head, burying it in his arms. Confront and accuse a thirteen/fourteen-year-old girl about being a serial killer? There was no way she would take kindly to that. And there was another thing that was bothering him. Ladybug had much more openness about her body language, whereas Marinette was generally closed off. It took much prodding by his son this afternoon to get Marinette to open up and relax. Even lying on the couch to do Algebra, her arms were crossed, her legs were glued together, crossing at her ankles as her feet dangled in the air. But even getting to that position had started with her knees in her chin as she sat and worked, before moving onto her side, still curled in a little ball, and finally relaxing onto her stomach, as much as she could relax.

Ladybug was the opposite, while she was always tense and ready to go, she could lean back and wait for him and Chat Noir to catch up to her swinging her feet freely. Or tonight, after recovering from nearly drowning herself, she began lounging and questioning him like they were old friends and she valued his opinion. He snorted at that last thought, he doubted she valued anything he’d said to her.

He opened his file on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and made a few more notes based on his musings. Then he went and checked on Adrien before going to bed.

* * *

 

Sabine woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She turned to Tom. “did you go up to Marinette last night?”

“I didn’t hear any screaming.” He mumbled, the morning fresh on his breath.

“I hope this means she’s getting better.” Sabine sighed, stretching before getting out of bed.

Tom rubbed his face, and followed her, “It wouldn’t be the first time that she’s had a night of no screaming, either that, or we were too tired to hear her. I don’t think we should celebrate yet.”

Sabine tied back her hair and began to wash her face as Tom stepped into the shower. “Every victory, however small, should be celebrated.” Sabine chided.

Tom laughed getting into the shower, “Of course dear, I wonder if Mari will be able to tell a difference.” He paused letting the water strike him. “She’s going back over to the Agreste’s today, right?”

“Yes, she Alya and Nino will be spending the night.” Sabine confirmed.

“Are you sure we should let her do this?” Tom asked, poking his soapy head around the curtain.

Sabine nodded, “They’re her friends, and all so young. How much trouble can they get into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO.... that happened. The next chapter should be fluffy.... I mean it is so far...


	17. Slumber Party!

Marinette rolled out of bed, forcing herself to get up when her body hit the cold floor. She landed on her right, sending a shock through her system, and making her mostly healed wound throb. She groaned and rubbed her arm. “Stupid mornings.” She muttered pulling herself up with the hand rail. She descended from her loft and started going about her morning routine, showering, and getting dressed, brushing her teeth, and heading down to breakfast.

She was proud of her outfit today. It was a magenta sweater she had knit herself paired with a brown A-line skirt and black tights. It was one of her favorites, and the top and skirt had turned out well.

After eating brunch (it was ten when she woke up and by this time it was eleven), she went upstairs and tried to figure out what she should take with her to Adrien’s house for the sleepover. Pajamas and an outfit for Sunday, along with all her toiletries were obviously a necessity. She decided to bring her makeup bag, in case she and Alya wanted to give each other makeovers. She texted Alya.

M- What are you bringing besides necessities?

Marinette’s gaze flicked up to her bed, or more specifically the space between her bed and the loft’s floor, where her suitcase was kept. Her phone buzzed distracting her.

A- hair supplies and makeup for when we are ALONE ;P

M- Me too. I can’t wait.

A- i know! it will be fun! have you ever been to a co-ed sleepover before?

M- Nope. You?

A-no. see you there.

Marinette looked back at the loft debating. It would be risky to have that kind of temptation with her tonight. Ladybug would love the extra challenge, Marinette could feel that. Marinette took a step towards the stairs before stopping.

“A mask.” She muttered. “I need a mask.” Marinette let loose a laugh, “I couldn’t go out if I wanted to.” There were still a couple hours before she needed to head over to the Agreste’s, so she sat at her desk, opened her design book, and began sketching. She liked Chat’s mask with the film over his eyes. She thought about doing a similar design, black with red film, but didn’t like how unoriginal the design was, as it was very close to Chat’s. She flipped the page over. She redrew the glasses, but quickly turned the page, making glasses was difficult and time consuming, and Marinette knew that looking for patience in Ladybug was like looking for a professional model in a bakery, so unlikely you would be stupid to hope for it. She went back to the black design, but made the bottom edges stretch under her cheekbones and the upper edge cover half her forehead. She added a circle of red on each of the portions covering her cheekbones, as well as three red half circles along the top. This was going to be fun. She reached for the supplies she would need.

Marinette started by making a wire frame that looped around her ears so she wouldn’t have to tie it on and ruin Ladybug’s pigtails look. It was a slow process and she was constantly measuring and remeasuring the wire across her face. With that finally completed, she reached for her black spandex. There was still half a yard left from when she had first begun Ladybug’s costume she cut out the pattern of the mask, then cut out the eyes. After hemming the eye holes, she carefully set her sewing machine on its slowest setting and hemmed the edges of the mask over the wire. She smiled when it was done. The first part was complete.

She took a break and looked at her phone. She had thirty minutes to get to the Agreste’s, and it was only a five to ten-minute walk. Marinette quickly stowed the mask in one of her drawers, grabbed her duffel bag, and raced down the stairs. She rushed out the back door before her parents could see her and dashed to the nearest arts and crafts store. Hopefully they would have what she needed for the red film and red spots. It took her ten minutes to find what she would need. It was a red plastic that had instructions for cutting, heating and reshaping. She bought some, then looked for the red fabric she would need. She was in luck, because the still had some in the same dye lot as the skirt and jacket. After buying a swatch of the red, and the red plastic, Marinette headed to the Agreste’s It was time to hang out with her friends.

She arrived at the gates just as they were opening to let Nino in. “Hey Nino!” She called waving at him as he began walking through the gates.

Nino turned and began blinking at her. “Marinette… Hi…” He adjusted his glasses. “What are you doing here?”

Marinette groaned hiding her face in one of her hands, “Adrien didn’t tell you about the change of plans, did he?”

“No.” Nino shook his head before shrugging, “You want to tell me on our way in?”

Marinette stepped up so they were side by side, and they began walking up to the front doors. “It’s really pretty simple, I suggested that we all four hang out for a bit today, and Adrien decided it would be a great time for him to host his first slumber party.” Nino froze beside her. “Don’t worry Alya and I will be sleeping in a guest bedroom.”

“Who said anything-”

“Nino.” Marinette glared at him. “We both know why you just froze. Girls sometimes make you nervous, and that’s okay.” Nino caught up to her. “I was thinking that we could do a truth circle tonight before we separate for the night.”

“Or we could just play truth or dare.” Nino suggested, elbowing Marinette.

“No one like’s your dares.” Marinette pouted, trying not to remember a particular incident where Nino had dared her to put a mento in her mouth before chugging a soda.

“I won’t do anything gross.” Nino put his hand over his heart, “I promise.” He smirked at her. “Besides you did get me back.”

It was true. She had then dared him to do a handstand for one minute, and ten seconds in he had collapsed, to everyone else’s enjoyment. That was the thing about Nino, he never took truths, he was too aware that everyone wanted to know more about his ‘thing’ with adults to ask for a truth. So, no matter how bad the revenge dares got, he stuck with them.

Marinette shook her head as they stopped in front of the door, “One day you are going to kill yourself.” The door opened.

“Why is Nino going to kill himself?” Adrien asked, Alya’s head popping up over his shoulder.

“He suggested truth or dare.” Marinette stated walking into the foyer. “He _only_ accepts dares.” She rolled her eyes.

Alya snickered, “Gotta get that machismo in there somehow.” She winked at Nino. “But really why do you need it?”

Marinette looked over her shoulder at Nino ignoring Alya’s flirt, “It’s a diversion tactic.” Her head snapped back as she remembered. “Adrien, why didn’t you tell Nino that Alya and I were coming too?”

“Oh.” Adrien’s eyes were wide. “I forgot that it needed to be done.” He grinned at Nino. “Sorry man, were you surprised when you saw Marinette?” Nino nodded, brows raised. Adrien chuckled. “My bad. I’ll try to keep everyone better informed next time.” Adrien paused, then waved at the stairs, “You all want to put your bags in my room?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, “I thought Alya and I were staying in a guest bedroom.”

Adrien smiled as Alya crossed the room to grab her discarded bags, “You are. I just don’t know which one. I’m sure Nathalie will tell us around dinner time.”

Alya side eyed Adrien as she walked back to the group, glittery purple bag in hand, “Does she live here or something?”

Adrien side-eyed her back, “No. Why?”

“It just seems like she’s always here.” Alya shook her head, “I would hate to have such a demanding job.”

“I think Nathalie likes organizing other people’s lives.” Adrien stated leading them all up the stairs. She certainly loves organizing mine.” He turned on the landing and winked down at his friends, who were all snorting, or chuckling. Adrien beamed. He loved it when his jokes were well received. When they reached Adrien’s room, Marinette, Alya, and Nino threw their bags on Adrien’s bed, to his horror. “Where am I supposed to sleep now?”

Alya chuckled, “They’re just there so we can have more floor space open. It’s perfectly normal slumber party etiquette.” Adrien’s eyes widened as Alya winked at Marinette, who grinned.

“Yes, slumber party etiquette, the next rule is that the guests always give the host a makeover.” Marinette tried to look sweet, but she could feel herself failing. It was a good thing Nino decided to go along.

“That’s right beauty queen.” He grabbed Adrien and led him to the couch. “You are going to look fabulous.” Marinette and Alya unzipped their bags and snatched their makeup bags from within. They gave each other devious smiles before following Nino and Adrien to the couches.

The girls examined him before beginning, “I don’t think either of us will have the proper foundation, but perhaps yours will contrast less sharply?” Alya asked.

“Or you could just use the stuff I have in my bathroom, that matches my skin tone.” Adrien suggested.

“Or we could give you a pasty mid 1700s look.” Marinette suggested, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, one of the rules is that guests have to use what they brought. It’s less fun if we use your stuff. This way we have to be creative.”

“Aren’t you glad you let the girls come over?” Nino snickered.

Nino breaking made Adrien’s eyes widen as if he understood a bit more of what was happening. He then smirked and closed his eyes. “Do your worst, Ladies. I’m a professional model and can work anything.”

It took thirty minutes for the girls to complete his new look. He’d had to open his eyes for fake eyelashes and mascara, but had remained immobile aside from that. Finally, he felt hands and a brush going through his hair. “Not satisfied with just my face?” He smirked.

Marinette bit her lip and leaned into Alya whispering, “No man should look that good in lipstick.”

Alya giggled, “You noticed too? Hopefully he won’t start wearing it to school.”

Marinette jerked away from Adrien’s hair laughing, “Chloe would faint.”

“Everyone would faint.” Nino corrected from his spot on the wall across the room. He’d had his phone out the whole time, and Marinette suspected he was filming the whole ordeal, and possibly live streaming it on the classes Facebook page (Chloe still hadn’t joined it, but no one had complained yet). Once she and Alya finished flooffing, and styling his hair, they took his hands and led him to the floor length mirror in his bathroom. Nino followed them, his phone still out, definitely filming. Marinette and Alya positioned Adrien, then Alya said, “Open your eyes.”

Adrien blinked, his irises adjusting to the light, before he grinned and winked at himself. “You two are good.” He gave an air kiss to his reflection. “I mean Père may have to hire you two for my next shoot.” They had managed to not only match his skin tone, but also contoured, making his cheekbones stand out sharp as diamond cutters. They had given him smoky eyes that were blended perfection. And to top everything off, bright red lips. “Nino, you should get in on this, they made me look great.”

“That would be more tempting if I thought I could work it.” Nino said backing away.

Adrien turned on him grinning, “Haven’t you hosted slumber parties before?”

“Yes…” Nino was backing out of the bathroom, still filming.

“Then you should be used to it, and I doubt anyone else gives such good makeovers with so few supplies.” Adrien stalked toward his retreating friend.

Marinette leered at Nino over Adrien’s shoulder. “It’s true, we will make you look fabulous.”

Nino turned off and put away his phone. “Fine.” He consented, and allowed the other three to drag him to the couch where Marinette and Alya began again. The girls were just doing his eyes when Adrien’s door was opened.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to-” Monsieur Agreste froze two steps into the room.

Alya grinned up at him, “We’re giving the boys makeovers.”

Marinette nodded and refocused on winging Nino’s eyeliner. Adrien looked up from where he was messing with Nino’s hair. “Don’t you think they made me look fantastic?”

Monsieur Agreste stared at the four of them. “You… look… wonderful.” He took a deep breath, “Is this normal for slumber parties?”

“When girls are involved.” Marinette said. “Usually we do bad makeovers, but we decided to be nice.”

Alya nodded, “We’re saints, because though Adrien could totally rock an Edward Cullen look, but we’re his friends, and wouldn’t do that.” She finished with the eye shadow on Nino’s left eye, and she and Marinette switched places, so Alya could start winging the left eye while Alya put on the fake lashes and mascara.

“I hope you are having fun.” Monsieur Agreste said, finally taking another step into the room. “I’m sorry the girl’s rooms were not ready when you got here, but they are ready now.” He looked at them, “Should I wait for you to finish, or come back later?”

“We’re almost finished.” Marinette said grabbing a lipstick liner and directing Nino to open his mouth. She used a dark purple, and grabbed her dark purple lipstick, and using a q-tip applied it, she shifted so Alya could attach eyelashes to his other eyelid, with a wave of Alya’s mascara wand, they were done.

“Dang, Marinette, you really know how to choose lip color.” Adrien commented.

“I’m just praying I don’t look like a clown.” Nino commented, arms folded over his chest.

“Oh, just wait till you get a look of yourself.” Alya argued pulling his hands from his armpits. Marinette helped her, and soon they had Nino posed in the same position Adrien had been in a half hour before.

When he opened his eyes he said, “Damn” nice and slow. “I look kissable.”

Adrien draped himself over Nino’s shoulder, “Me too.” He winked at Nino in the mirror.

“Like I would ruin this work of art for you.” Nino shrugged him off as Marinette and Alya howled, and gasped for breath.

Adrien was stunned and Monsieur Agreste chuckled from the doorway. “You girls have skill.” Marinette and Alya high-fived each other.

“Okay, so where’s our room?” Alya asked.

“Oh, I figured you would be more comfortable in separate rooms.” Gabriel waved his hand. “The guest rooms generally have a standard setup without a couch or extra bed, so I arranged a second.” He looked like he wanted to add something, but turned before he did and walked back into the main part of the bedroom. “Follow me.” He called and the girls scrambled for their bags, and followed him out the door as the boys flirted as they strolled behind. He stopped a few doors down from Adrien’s room. “On the left, is Alya’s room and on the right, is Marinette’s.”

The girls glanced at each other before diving through the doors, throwing their stuff down and taking a quick glance at the accommodations before heading back out to the boys. “I love the room.” Marinette smiled up at Monsieur Agreste.

“Yeah, they are awesome.” Alya squealed.

“Well, that was all for now, so you four can get back to whatever you were going to do after makeovers.” Monsieur Agreste said.

“Oh, but Mari and I still need to do each other’s makeup.” Alya stated, as Marinette started.

“I’m fine without.” She said, trying not to visibly shy away from the nickname. Everyone else was watching her while trying to look like they were paying attention to something else. Marinette huffed, and crossed her arms. “Come on, we at least have to get Alya’s makeup on.” She grabbed Alya’s hand, and led her back to Adriens room. Nino followed them.

* * *

 

Adrien was stopped by his father’s hand. “Be careful Adrien, I don’t think she’s quite stable.”

“I didn’t need you to tell me that.” Adrien rolled his eyes and hurried after his friends.

* * *

 

Marinette was already half done with Alya’s makeup. Nino was filming again. Adrien stepped behind the couch and asked, “What are we doing with her hair?”

Marinette made sweeping motions, not caring how Adrien interpreted them, and went back to Alya’s makeup. She was finishing up her eyes, and dove into her makeup bag. “Hold perfectly still.” Marinette said, and put two dots of makeup glue below the corner of each eye, then placed purple rhinestones on the dots. Marinette then grabbed a matching lipstick from her bag and applied it. Alya screamed when she saw herself. Adrien had put her hair half in a bun and half down, getting the orange ends to cover the bun.

They played video games until dinner, briefly talking about playing truth or dare while watching a Disney movie.

* * *

 

Truth or dare started out fine they were circled around the coffee table. Marinette kept choosing truths, as she had planned to so that someone (hint: Adrien) would ask about what was wrong. Finally, Adrien was asking her the question of the hour, and tilting her head at him she said, “Truth.”

Adrien took a deep breath. “So, what did you want to talk about yesterday.”

Marinette bit her lip, and laid back hugging the pillow from the couch. “Yesterday I told Tikki about what really happened.” Everyone was watching her closely. “Sofi and I had gone to the Jagged Stone concert. It was on our way back to my house that the Garrote ripped us apart and began strangling her. I ran when she told me to.” Everyone was silent. Alya switched sides of the circle to hug her. Marinette just sat frozen in her arms. “I’m still processing everything.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nino asked, boring holes into her.

Marinette shrugged.

“How many people know?” Alya asked.

Marinette shrunk away from her, becoming even less responsive.

“How could you run?” Nino demanded, frustration brimming.

Marinette shook her head, as Adrien intervened. “She’s told us what she wanted. The first rule of group therapy is not to press for details.”

“This isn’t group therapy, Adrien.” Nino chided, frustration slightly abating.

“No, this is a friend trying to confide in us, because she has found us trustworthy.” Adrien met Nino’s gaze. “We have to respect the walls that have come down, and those that remain up.” Nino’s chin dipped in consent, everyone could tell he was not pleased, but would let it go for now.

Alya stroked Marinette’s hair, but Marinette shrugged her off. “Do you need anything?” She asked.

Marinette shook her head. “Disney movie?” Adrien suggested. Marinette shrugged and he opened a hidden cabinet filled with DVD cases. “Classic, Renaissance, Recent?”

“Renaissance.” Everyone replied.

“Okay.” Adrien pulled several movies, and set them on the coffee table. “Which one?”

“Tarzan.” Marinette said.

“Any objections?” There were none, so picking up a remote he made the TV come down out of the ceiling and the put in the DVD. They settled on the couch as the movie started, the boys bookending the girls. Marinette hummed along to “You’ll be in my Heart”, making Adrien face palm. Of course, she wanted to watch this movie for the sentimental, ‘I’ll always love you’ song that would remind her of Sofia.

When the movie was finished, only Marinette and Adrien were awake. “Should we wake those two up?” Adrien whispered, lips hovering above her ear.

Marinette shivered from the breeze his breath created. “Yeah, Alya and I should get back to our rooms.”

Adrien nodded, and spoke a bit louder. “Should we be nice, or just turn on the lights.” He smirked at her.

Marinette closed her eyes as she nodded, trying to not let Ladybug smirk back. Ladybug could not come out tonight. She absolutely could not.

Adrien got off the couch and turned off the movie before heading to the light switch. “Cover your eyes.” He warned Marinette, before flicking the switch. Marinette chuckled at the groans that immediately came from Alya and Nino. Some of the groans had swears, curtesy of Nino mixed in. They cleaned up after themselves, and headed to bed, the boys going to Adrien’s room, and the girls down the hall.

* * *

 

Gabriel strolled down the halls listening after he had seen them all go to their rooms. He had heard Marinette’s confession confirming Adrien’s fears. Now how to get Ladybug and Marinette to stop killing people.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments!  
> I may be taking a hiatus soon. It would be from all three of my social media pages. (this, tumblr, and facebook). I'm not well and looking at notes and likes and whatever has been getting to me. There may be a chapter next week, but I'm not making ANY promises. Cause that's another thing, I've been falling behind on my pre-writing and editing (I don't have draft 1 of chapter 18 done yet, which is very unusual). Sorry for being a flake. Hopefully I'll come back.


	18. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! Why? because I won't be posting for a while. Hopefully I'll continue writing, but it won't be posted here. When I come back you may get several chapters at once, who knows. All I know is that I can't handle all the Social Media any more, and I wanted to leave you with this small gift before I left. Much love, per usual- R

Marinette shut the door, and began shaking. Keeping Ladybug in was too much. “Just don’t kill anyone, we can’t do that tonight.” She whispered as Marinette faded away and Ladybug took the stage.

“I hate not having my outfit.” She commented before going to the window. There was a ledge, the gutter, that she might be able to hook her yo-yo onto, so she could climb up the side of the house, so she went back to her bag, and took it out of its pocket. Returning to the window, she opened it, and standing on the edge, whipped her yo-yo up, getting it to catch on the ledge of the roof. She then used the yo-yo to climb up the wall.

Once at the top, she un-hooked her yo-yo from the lip it was caught on. It was lucky, she supposed, because if the yo-yo had shifted during her climb, she would have fallen between two and three stories to the ground below. She would have survived, but the questions Marinette was trying to avoid would be asked. Ladybug huffed. “Marinette should just disappear.” She kicked a loose shingle, before lying down on the roof, and staring at the stars. Ladybug was beginning to drift off to sleep when a figure landed next to her.

“It’s dangerous to sleep on rooftops, you know.” The man stood a few feet away, smirking.

“Shove it.” Ladybug responded, voice gruff and sleepy.

“Is there any place I can escort you?” He asked, staying away from her.

“No. I don’t need your help.” Ladybug turned to glare at him.

“But Mademoiselle. It is a dark cold night, and here you are, alone on a roof top.” Ladybug could hear laughter bouncing through his voice.

“Mademoiselle, is it? That’s a first.” Ladybug waved a hand at Hawkmoth. A bare hand, no gloves, no skirt, no glasses. Hair down.

She snapped up, reaching for her yo-yo, “Shouldn’t you be out perusing bad guys?”

“Who says I’m not?” She could tell he was raising an eyebrow at her. “Maybe I was chasing someone when I found you.” Ladybug turned away from him, shinking her yo-yo up and down. “Interesting fact.” He said, making her look up. “Did you know Ladybug uses a yo-yo as a garrote.” He smiled down at her, “Hers, of course, is red with black spots on it.”

“What a coincidence.” Ladybug felt nothing, and emotion was absent from her tone.

“Are you okay?” Hawkmoth asked.

“Haven’t you already asked that?” Ladybug had a hand on her hip, side stepping closer to the gutter.

Hawkmoth tilted his head thinking, “I don’t think I have.” He looked directly at her again. “So, the question still stands.”

Ladybug shrugged, “I’m fine, just enjoying the night air.” She looked at the city sprawling beneath the mansion. “That and the site. The city is cold and beautiful, isn’t it?” She stepped closer to the ledge.

“What do you mean by cold?” Hawkmoth took a cautious step closer to her.

“There is nothing that ties us to these places the streets and the buildings care for nothing. It’s full and empty all at once.” Ladybug felt a hand on her wrist.

“I’m making an executive decision, you are not okay.” He guided her away from the edge. “Have you ever felt like this before? How did you get past it?”

Ladybug blinked at him. “I always feel this way, anything else you have seen is a lie.”

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” Hawkmoth asked. Ladybug jerked away from him, lost her balance, and began to fall. Her yo-yo shinked out towards a chimney on instinct. She caught herself as a hand wrapped around her waist.

“I thought you didn’t know my name.” Ladybug said rather than what she wanted to yell. The words “That’s not my name” shook her as they were trapped in her lungs.

“I was withholding information.” Hawkmoth led her further onto the roof, to an enclosed balcony a trap door to the attic locked tight. He lifted her over the iron fencing, before she could protest him touching her anymore. She was beginning to consider it too late to force him away. He thought she was suicidal, and he would do what was necessary to keep her alive. She looked down at intricate fluerdelis woven between the bars now ‘keeping her safe’.

“What else are you withholding?” She asked, refusing to look at the man who stood on the opposite side of the fencing.

“I could ask you what you’re withholding.” Hawkmoth returned staring at her.

Ladybug felt Marinette shrink back from Hawkmoths gaze, but did not flinch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She turned her face from him.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of him shrugging, “I guess I don’t know what you’re talking about either.” He gave her a small smile, “Sorry.” He sat down with his back to the fence. “So, why the Agreste’s place?”

“Slumber party, but I was restless.” Ladybug remained standing, gripping the rail, and using it to support her weight as she leaned back slightly.

“Have you thought about drinking an herbal tea, or talking about why you can’t sleep?” Hawkmoth glanced up at her.

  “I have once or twice at home, but this is not my home, I wouldn’t want to intrude or go searching for things by myself.” Ladybug looked up at the stars. “Also, she’s talked ‘till I couldn’t stand to be trapped in here anymore.” Ladybug looked back down at her companion. “We’re waiting for some kind of dawn, and with it: victory, but for now we just fight, fight, fight.”

“Who is she?” Hawkmoth asked peering up at Ladybug, puzzled by her rant.

Ladybug swallowed. “No one.” She dismissed. Marinette would have grimaced at the bad lie. Ladybug simply shook it off. “Perhaps I should get to bed.”

“That may be a good idea.” Hawkmoth agreed standing. “Would you like me to take you back down to your window?” He offered her his hand.

She shook her head. “I should be fine.”

“What’s your plan for getting back down there?” He challenged, fisting the hand he had offered her.

“Re-hook my yo-yo to the edge of the gutter and repel down.” She shrugged. “As long as I find a sturdy place to attach it, I’ll be fine.”

“And how will you get it to release?” Hawkmoth asked.

“Flicking it.” Ladybug replied, pushing up on the fence and swinging up to sit on it.

“Do you have something against me that you won’t let me help?” Hawkmoth asked, holding up a hand so he could grab her if she began to fall.

“I have a thing against misogyny.” She retorted, hopping onto the tiles and feeling his hand on her arm as she slipped.

He chuckled at her response before replying, “Would it be misogyny if I offered the same treatment to boys?” She squinted at him. “Or are you using misogyny as an excuse for refusing any help?”

Ladybug quit squinting and raised her eyebrows twice quickly, “The world may never know.” She pulled away from him, and walked closer to the edge, unraveling her yo-yo, expertly looping the wire in her hand.

“The world isn’t asking.” Hawkmoth whispered. He watched her go.

Ladybug repelled down to her window, and climbed onto the sill with wire to spare, letting go a bit more slack, she flicked her arm out and up, loosening the yo-yo. It came crashing down, and she leaned far over the edge to catch it before it slammed into and broke a window. Climbing back into the room, she closed the window, shutting the heavy drapes over it before going to her bag.

She pulled out her pajamas and began to quickly re-dress. She slipped into the attached bathroom with her toiletries to brush her teeth and wash her face before bed.

* * *

 

Gabriel pulled out his phone as Marinette disappeared into her room. He sent a message to his son, saying to check on his friends and offer them all tea before bed.

A-Why?

Gabriel shook his head and replied: Trust me. Sometimes busy minds need some calming tea. Try the peppermint tea in the cabinet above the oven.

A-That’s where you keep it!?

G-Share.

* * *

 

Ladybug was exiting the bathroom when there was a knock at her door.  “Just a sec.” She called tossing her little bag onto the bed, and grabbing her hairbrush running it through her hair. She pulled the door open with her other hand. She blinked at the boy behind the door.

“Hey Marinette, I was wondering if you’d like tea or something before going to sleep? When my maman was still here, she and Père would make me tea when I couldn’t fall asleep.”  Adrien pulled on his shirt. “I asked Alya and Nino, but they both got back to sleep pretty quickly, and” he winced, “Didn’t appreciate being bothered again.” He shifted under her unresponsive gaze. “Anyway, I thought I would offer. Père just told me where the good tea is, so, I thought I’d share the wealth.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, as she continued to brush her hair. “What kind of tea is it?”

Adrien narrowed his eyes back at her and leaned away, “Pe-per-mint.” He continued to shrink back as he drawled the words and was leaning a good thirty degrees back by the time he was finished.

Ladybug shrugged. “Sure.” She went back into the room, and picked her things up quickly putting them away, so she would have less to do when she returned. She looked back at the door where Adrien was ‘posing’ awkwardly… again. “You want to come in, or stand like a ghost in the hall?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow as he took a tentative step into the room. “Why a ghost?” She ignored him. “I mean of all the things that could be in a hall, why did you have to bring ghosts into this. You couldn’t have said a rug, or side table? Or a picture on a wall?” He flung his hands into the air. “Why must you choose the scary option?”

Ladybug finished her tidying, “Because,” She put her hands on her hips. “Standing at a girl’s door, and staring at her is creepy, like a ghost.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Besides, none of the other things you said can talk.”

“Ghosts don’t talk, they bemoan their own deaths.” Adrien mumbled leading her back out of her room.

“So, you never bemoan anything?” Ladybug asked, hands clasped behind her back, skipping slightly behind him.

“I’m just saying, I’m not a ghost.” Adrien defended holding up his hands.

Ladybug grabbed his shoulder and turned him around forcing both of them to stop. “Then the question becomes, if you were some kind of monster, what would you be?” She grinned at him, a wicked smirk.

“I’d be a werecat.” Adrien promptly replied, making her laugh. “What? Cats are noble and majestic, and I doubted you would let me be Salem from _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_.” He turned to continue to the kitchen, hands in the pockets of his sweat pants that said “Agreste” down the leg in dark green sparkles.

“I think he could count. He was once a warlock. He just tried to take over the world.” She stepped up next to him, and reached out to stop him again. “Are you, Adrien Agreste saying that you want to take over the world?” Ladybug gaped at him, unable to keep herself from teasing.

He tilted his head away from her, unsure what to make of this new ‘Marinette’. “Nooo… what would you be?”

“A siren, calling out to the evil, and leading them to their deaths against the jagged stones of the bay in which I dwell.” Ladybug’s smile was small, and content with the thought of the people who would be killed. She didn’t notice how Adrien took two steps back and shook his head slightly.

“Why don’t we get that tea?” He asked, scurrying ahead, down the stairs and through a hall past a couple doors into the kitchen.

Ladybug took up her skipping again and followed him down, grateful for the tea to calm her down. Marinette was trying to remind her that staying up late and going out were not really options tonight, and she did not want to listen. But tea was good, and they could both agree on that.

Adrien picked the tea pot up off the stove and filled it up at the sink as Ladybug took a seat on a stool at the island. After placing the pot back on the stove, and turning on the heat, he stretched up and opened the cabinet hiding the vent. Sure enough, there were the boxes of peppermint tea. “Your family must really like tea.” Ladybug commented.

Adrien shrugged, “The company that made this went out of business a few years ago, so Maman and Père bought as much of this tea as they could.” He shook his head. “I think they went to twenty different stores.” After getting out a box of tea, he went to a cabinet three doors down and took out two mugs, setting it all on the counter before turning to the island, and pulling out a drawer, grabbing a tablespoon and two tea strainers. He then prepped the tea in the mugs, and put away what he was done with before walking around the table to wait with Ladybug for the tea to be done. When it became clear he wouldn’t talk anymore, she pulled out her yo-yo and began playing with it, pretending that she didn’t notice Adrien getting out his phone and texting. Who, she had no idea, because honestly who else would be awake at this time of the night.

A minute passed, and the pot began to scream. Adrien tossed down his phone and rushed around the kitchen to pull off the water and start the tea steeping. “It takes three minutes to steep.” He said pouring the water over the leaves. He then grabbed his phone from the counter and set a timer. He picked up both mugs after slipping his phone into his back pocket and carried them around to where she was seated.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Ladybug smiled at him, sniffing the haze drifting from the cup, and relaxing. She crossed her ankles hovering over her mug. Soaking in the warmth. “I hadn’t realized I was cold.” She commented.

* * *

 

Adrien watched his friend close herself off. His timer went off and they removed the strainers, reaching across the island to the sink to set them down. She took a sip and collapsed into herself, closing her eyes. Marinette was coming back.

The truth had hit him again. But he couldn’t deny it anymore, especially as he watched Ladybug slip away and reveal quiet, nervous Marinette who closed herself off from the world. His father, had readily admitted to having just talked to Marinette/Ladybug and that’s why he had suggested tea. His meddling Père, but a least now they both knew. Marinette yawned beside him. “Do you want to take our mugs back to our rooms, so we don’t fall asleep here?” He asked. Marinette nodded, and stood up, holding the mug between both hands.

He led her back to her room. Her tea was half gone by the time they got there, and he followed her in, helping her arrange the pillows against the head board so she could sit up, drinking tea, while tucked in.

“Goodnight, Marinette.” He said from the door, silently shutting her in. He walked down the hall, but did not re-enter his room. He crossed over to the other wing of the house and went up to the attic. “Père, I know you’re in here.” He called, one hand on his hip, the other holding the handle of his mug.

“Adrien, I know—”

“No.” Adrien interrupted. “I don’t want that. I just—” He set down the mug and held out his hands. Gabriel froze before rushing to his son and gripping the boys back and head, pressing Adrien into his chest. “Père,” Adrien sniffed. “Why her? She seemed so nice.” Adrien could feel tears falling down his cheeks.

“I over-heard her telling you three a little about Sofia.” Gabriel stated. “I think she lost some of herself and lost sight of when to stop.”

Adrien pulled away slightly to look up at his Père. “You think she killed the Garrote?” Gabriel nodded; Adrien blinked. “I- how- do you think she can stop?”

“I don’t know.” Gabriel shrugged. “But you noticed the split in her personalities, correct?”

Adrien put his head back onto his Père’s chest, before nodding. “She was one of my friends.” He muttered, turning his head away and lifting his wrist to wipe of his nose.

“She still is one of your friends. You’ve just learned something new about her.” Gabriel consoled.

Adrien jerked away, “SHE’S A MURDERER!” He shouted.

Gabriel closed his eyes. “Is that all she is?” He asked. “If we confine her to that title then, why do we not also kill criminals?”

Adrien blinked, forcing more tears to trail down his cheeks. “What do we do?”

“We try to help her.” Gabriel said. “There is good in her. You wouldn’t be her friend she wasn’t good.” Gabriel stepped forward and held his son again. “We must be patient, but she can get help.”

“Do you think she would tell the Miraculous Counselors about Ladybug?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel kissed the top of his son’s head. “They are obligated to report if someone is a harm to themselves or others.”

“So, she’ll lie.” Adrien glared at the floor.

“She’ll omit the truth.” Gabriel tilted Adrien’s chin up. “Which you do as well, if I might add.” He had his brows raised. “At least we can work on helping her together.” Adrien smiled up at his Père, who then added. “There’s something else I want you prepared for.”

“What is it?” Adrien asked.

“I think she might be suicidal.” Gabriel quickly explained the events of the past two nights. “Though she has not been self-harming. That was a gunshot wound.”

Adrien silently nodded, before taking his tea, saying goodnight, and exiting the attic.

* * *

 

Gabriel had one last thing to do before he could go to sleep. Madame and Monsieur Dupain-Cheng had warned him of Marinette’s nightmares and asked that he calm her if she had one. It was just an hour after Adrien had left him when he was pacing the hall with Adrien’s and the guest bedrooms when he heard the screaming. He ran into Marinette’s room and began speaking lowly to her, taking her hand and stroking it. It took longer than her parents had said it would, and he doubted he would get much more sleep with the cries of “Sofia” echoing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is the last chapter for a while. I hope you liked it, and feel free to leave comments I'll respond to them when I come back, and should still receive them through my email. -R


	19. Well, that was a night... Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! Want something to tide you over between updates on this? I'm posting my Miraculous Ladybug University AU here daily. Why? To see if this will get it more views because it deserves more than what Tumblr gave it (I may be a snob expressing my extraordinarily biased opinions, but hey, what can ya do?). Any-hoo, back to Miraculous counseling!

Marinette was jittery. She was jittery to the point where she was unwinding her yo-yo by hand, and wrapping it around her wrist, before unwrapping it and rewinding it. She could feel Adrien staring at her but wouldn’t look at him, choosing instead to bite her lip and watch the red imprints on her wrist darken with each trip the wire made around her wrist. She knew Ladybug got angrier each time she talked about Sofia, or got close to talking about her, and here Marinette was about to talk some more about all of that.

She was unwinding her yo-yo again when a hand stopped her. She glared at the five offending digits as Adrien said, “Marinette, you’re okay.” Marinette shook her head. “I promise you’re safe.”

Adrien gently forced her fingers to loosen by putting pressure on her wrist and took the yo-yo, holding out a hand for the wire she had already begun to unravel. Marinette let it slip through her fingers. Adrien picked it up, and deposited the yo-yo into his jacket pocket as Marinette watched him. “I know I’m safe.” She said, making him jerk his gaze back to her and blink several times.

“I’m sorry I assumed.” Adrien replied holding out a hand for her to take. When she took it, he placed his other hand on top of hers. “You looked scared, and I’ve always thought that people get scared when they feel unsafe.” Marinette nodded as she watched him she could feel the sullenness on her face. As the week had progressed she fell deeper and deeper into feeling nothing. It was all Ladybug. Ladybug was keeping her from feeling. Ladybug still felt, of course, she was stealing emotions from Marinette and becoming more terrifying by the night. She wasn’t doing single killings anymore, and Marinette knew that things would get worse the more she tempted fate.

Adrien opened the door and led her into Miraculous. They walked up to Pollen, who smiled up at them in a fuzzy yellow sweater. “I’ll let Plagg and Nooroo know you’re here.” She said, waving them over to a couple seats.

* * *

 

Adrien watched as Marinette disappeared behind the door with Nooroo. He bit his lip trying to decide what he needed to do. He bent his head, and ran his fingers through his hair like his mother had when he was small. He sighed as the door opened and Plagg stepped through. “You coming kid?” Plagg asked.

Adrien jerked to his feet and smiled, “Yeah.” Adrien stuffed his hands in his pockets as he followed Plagg through the door and up the stairs. He paused before heading into Plagg’s room, biting his lip again as he looked across the hall at Nooroo’s door. “I’m worried about her.” He whispered.

“So, let’s figure out what to do about it.” Plagg responded.

Adrien began scratching his head furiously, and stopped before responding, “I can’t tell you everything.”

 Plagg flung himself on a couch and stared down Adrien as he also took a seat. “Why not?”

“You’re obligated to tell people if someone is likely to get hurt.” Adrien muttered refusing to meet Plagg’s eyes.

“Kid, we’ve been through this before, either you have something to say, or you don’t. Mumbling doesn’t get anyone anywhere.” Plagg stretched his arms over the armrest of the couch as he spoke, and arched his back off the cushions. “My ability to help you through whatever your going through is only as good as your willingness to let me in.” Plagg finished his stretch and sat up. “Why don’t you start with what’s happened since the last time you were here.”

“After our appointments, Marinette and I decided to try to convince our parents to let us have a co-ed slumber party with Nino and Alya.” Plagg nodded for Adrien to go on. “It was clear something was bothering Marinette, but she didn’t want to repeat herself a bunch of times, so that was our solution.”

Plagg was now on his side, one arm propping up his head, and the other rubbing his temple. “And what did she tell you?”

“She had said she wanted to talk, so when I got her during truth or dare and she asked for a truth, I asked her about whatever it was she wanted to talk about.” Adrien crossed his legs under himself. He re-tied the lace of his shoe that was coming undone before continuing. “She told us what really happened with Sofia. How she was there and saw the whole thing.”

“Was that okay?” Plagg asked, reading something on Adrien’s face he had not meant to express.

Adrien was a bit startled as he finally met Plagg’s eyes. “That was fine. It was more Nino’s reaction…” Adrien ran his hand through his hair again. “Nino was angry that she ran away, and hasn’t spoken to her since” Adrien winced. “He hasn’t really been talking to me either, choosing to go talk to Kim and Max, or Nathaniel before and after class.”

“What did you do to upset him?” Plagg asked, sitting up more.

“I told him not to pressure Marinette, and that criticizing the choice she made back in the summer wouldn’t help anything.”

Plagg’s eyes got dangerously narrow. “Were those your exact words?”

Adrien huffed, “Well no, but I was just trying to help Marinette.”

“Maybe Marinette isn’t the only one who needs help.” Plagg stated, eyes softening as he watched Adrien chew on his words.

“What do you mean?” Adrien squinted at Plagg trying to determine what angle he was supposed to look at the issue from.

“Well…” Plagg thought about the best starting point. “What is Nino’s relationship to Mairnette compared to yours?”

“Umm… he’s known her a lot longer than I have… I’m not sure how long.” Adrien paused, holding up a hand to show he was not finished. “I’m pretty sure he knew Sofia as well.”

“Do you know more about his relationship to Sofia?” Plagg asked.

“I’m pretty sure he was crushing on Marinette, but they were a tight group.” Adrien responded, the answers coming more easily as he thought more about his friends.

Plagg swung his legs over the edge of the couch so that he was sitting on it as one is ‘supposed’ to sit. “How do you think you would react at hearing Marinette had been murdered and Alya had run away.”

“Well, Sophia told Marinette to run.” Adrien excused, squirming and knowing Plagg was getting to his point as he leaned forward.

Plagg pulled out his stern voice, “That’s not necessary to this conversation and you know it.”

Adrien sighed, running his hand through his hair, and tugging on the ends as he took stock of his emotions. The situation, knowing what he knew, was laughable, but he tried to imagine two weeks ago before he was sure. “I’m not sure what I would do.” Adrien finally sighed letting go of his hair.

“Can you see why Nino may have reacted the way he did?” Plagg prodded.

Adrien wrinkled his nose, “I suppose.”

“Then how do you make things right?” Plagg asked, knowing Adrien should have plenty of methods for dealing with such issues.

“Text him and ask if we can talk?” Adrien asked, then added, “I should probably mention that I want to apologize.”

“That would be a pretty good place to start.” Plagg smiled at him, clapped his hands, then swung back so that he was lying on the couch again. “Now is that all, or is there more?”

“Latter that night Pere told me to offer the good tea to everyone.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “ _After_ we had all gone back to our rooms and were headed to sleep. But when I checked on Marinette, she was still up, and,” Adrien bit his lip. “Acting differently.”

Plagg’s head turned towards him, “Differently how?”

Adrien screwed up his face, “More open, I guess? She would meet my eyes willingly, and being sarcastic.” Adrien paused, “and I’m pretty sure she was skipping behind me when we were walking down the hall.” Adrien waved his hands, “Which wouldn’t be weird if she was with Alya, or I had been pushing her to act like that, but she was doing it on her own.” Adrien looked down, “She didn’t seem like the same person. She was forward, and—well—we had this weird conversation about which mythical creature we would be, and she was so—so gleeful about being a siren luring people to their deaths. It was like she would really do it.” Adrien bit his tongue hard to stop himself from saying, ‘Or had done it before’.

Plagg was already sitting up, chin in his hand scanning over Adrien and mulling over what had been said. “Is there anything else that makes you think she was serious?” Adrien merely nodded. “Can you tell me?”

Adrien shook his head. “Technically, I don’t have solid proof and telling you would be more trouble than it’s worth, and I like her trusting me somewhat.”

Plagg sighed, “Well it sounds like she might have something of a split personality, but I couldn’t say for sure without knowing her personally. I’ll talk with Tikki and Nooroo about it, but unless we know more, and directly from Marinette, I don’t think there’s much for me to do.” Plagg huffed, realizing that he had been thinking out loud, and none of what he said directly pertained to Adrien. “Do you think YOU are in any danger?”

Adrien bit his lip. “I don’t think so.” He ruffled his hair again. “I mean unless she suddenly thinks I’m evil.” Adrien chuckled.

Plagg put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, “Do you think she is a danger to herself?”

Adrien reflected on what happened in the car and pulled the yo-yo back out of his pocket. “Not right now, but I think she has the potential to be.”

Plagg nodded, “Then my advice to you would be to be as normal as possible when she seems to shift. Go with the flow, and don’t pull away, or draw attention to it. If you’re worried about something be assertive and let her know, but if it’s about changes in her personality,” Plagg shook his head. “Talk to me or Tikki. Saying the wrong thing to the wrong personality, or drawing attention to it, without knowing what you’re doing could be quite damaging.” Plagg sighed and looked at the clock behind Adrien, “Anything else? We’ve just got a couple minutes left.”

“I don’t think so, thanks Plagg.” Adrien got up to leave, then turned around. “Hey Plagg, I’ve been meaning to ask something.”

“What is it?”

“Has any one ever told you that you look like a Freudian patient when you fling yourself on that couch?”

Plagg burst out laughing as he got up “Tikki does, all the time.” He patted Adrien’s shoulder as they headed out the door.

Adrien stopped to look at Nooroo’s door again, “Shouldn’t they be finished?”

“That’s between the two of them.” Plagg sighed steering Adrien to the stairs at the far end of the hallway.

Adrien waved at Pollen as he exited the first-floor hallway, “I’ll be waiting for Marinette to finish up.” He smiled at Pollen after scheduling his next appointment and before sitting down and pulling out his phone and texting Nino.

* * *

 

Marinette was not liking dealing with Nooroo without Tikki as a buffer, and Ladybug was getting restless. Marinette was giving herself a headache just trying to keep Ladybug at bay. She could also tell that Nooroo was getting frustrated with her. “Marinette,” He was saying now, his plum suit jacket resting on his desk in the corner. “We can get no where if you don’t want to talk about and analyze your feelings.”

“It’s not worth it.” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms as though that would keep Ladybug in.

Nooroo rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle fingers, blocking her view of his eyes. “I’m sorry, that was not worded correctly.” He sighed and dropped his hand to the violet love seat he was on. “Can you tell me why you’re here?”

Marinette straightened, and tilted her head thinking about his question. “Because I told my mother I would try out another councilor.”

“But Marinette, why do _you_ think you need to see a councilor?” Nooroo asked gently.

Marinette opened her mouth to respond as Ladybug slipped loose, “Because I’ve been completely jacked up since my best friend died.” Ladybug had moved Marinette’s hands to her hips.

Nooroo blinked, impassive. “What do you mean by, ‘jacked up’?”

Ladybug huffed, “I’m not hungry, and I rarely feel anything.”

Nooroo continued to stare at where Ladybug was seated in a lavender wingback chair. “Are you feeling anything right now?”

Marinette fought hard, her face contorting in concentration as she closed off Ladybug once more. “I feel angry, when I do feel anything I’m always… angry and,” She rolled a few words around in her head choosing the correct one. “Just.”

If Nooroo was startled by the second change in demeanor, he did not show it. “How often do you feel angry?” Nooroo asked.

Marinette shrugged. “Too often.” Nooroo snorted at her and she flicked her eyes upward. “Every night. But it’s getting out of control.”

Nooroo nodded. “Before we go any further, I need you to know one thing, Marinette.”

Marinette wrinkled her eyebrows, “Yes?”

“Anger is not bad. It is okay to be angry.” Nooroo smiled. “It is what we do with our anger that can be morally judged.” Marinette looked down at her knees, and kicked her feet slightly, as they did not reach the floor when she was sitting all the way back in the chair. “Marinette?” She looked up meeting Nooroo’s eyes. “Why do you need to control your anger?”

“I—” Marinette choked slightly, “I might do something bad.”

Nooroo nodded. “So, what are good ways to express anger?” Marinette raised her eyebrows, making Nooroo laugh, “I’m serious, there are good ways to work through anger, that do not include violence or yelling. Do you have a journal?” Marinette nodded. “That can be a good place to start if you are alone and just generally angry. Or, if you need to get to a place where you are calm enough to think about why you are angry you can go on a run or take some deep breaths before you start journaling.” Nooroo examined her. “Would you like to practice deep breathing?”

Marinette shrugged. “I don’t care.”

Nooroo chuckled. “Okay, put one hand on your stomach and the other on one of your shoulders.” Nooroo demonstrated, and Marinette mirrored his actions, her right hand on her stomach, and her left hand on her right shoulder. “Now, when you breathe you should feel your stomach move, but not your shoulder.”

Marinette inhaled, and felt her shoulders move. She frowned and exhaled, trying again. This time her stomach moved a bit. She smiled, “I did it!”

“Okay now I’ll count to five while you inhale.” Nooroo instructed before beginning the longest count to five Marinette had ever heard.

Still, she did as instructed, and inhaled. Her stomach expanded even more than it had the last time. As soon as Nooroo reached five, she exhaled in a gust. “That was too long.”

Nooroo chuckled. “I’m guessing you’re not ready to exhale in ten counts.”

Marinette gave him a small smile, “Nope.” She then paused thinking. “Is this like when Tikki made me breathe through my thumb?”

Nooroo nodded, “Kind of. Doing that will force you to breathe slowly, so if you do it while you are angered or upset, it should help calm you.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay.”

“Oh, I just remembered, are you artistic?” Nooroo asked.

Marinette shrugged, “I guess. But I focus more on designing, not straight up art.”

Nooroo nodded, “Well I know some people process better through drawing or creating, so if journaling isn’t working for you, you can always try expressing your feelings through drawing or painting.”

Marinette bit her lip. “I might try that… It’s different.”

“I know.” Nooroo smiled. “It’s really more up Duusu’s ally.”

“Dream lady?” Marinette asked.

Nooroo laughed again. “Did Adrien call her that?” Marinette nodded, making Nooroo laugh more. “Yes, dream lady.” Nooroo straightened his cuffs and checked his watch. “It looks like we are out of time for today.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette asked.

“Yes. It has been lovely; would you like to come back next week?” Nooroo offered.

“I guess.” Marinette hedged still suspicious of how tense things had gotten earlier.

“Great. I’ll escort you down stairs, and you can set up your next appointment with Pollen.” Nooroo stood and held the door open for Marinette.

When Marinette opened the door to the reception at the bottom of the stairs she saw Adrien waiting for her, and staring at his phone, ‘posing’ again. She quickly made her next appointment with Nooroo and went over to Adrien. “What’s happening on the airways?” She asked, trying to lighten what ever had happened between them before her appointment with Nooroo.

Adrien looked up from his phone blinking in surprise, “Nino and Alya are crashing our study date, do you mind?”

Marinette shrugged, “Not really. Mid terms are coming up, and we all have different strengths.”

“Amen to that.” Adrien said standing up he was about to head for the door when he paused, and turned back to Marinette eyes wide, “I just realized I invited them over to your house.”

Marinette actually snorted at his face, “Maman and Papa won’t care. Just make sure that Nino and Alya know where to go.” 

Adrien whipped his phone out again and began typing as he continued his walk to the front door. ‘The Gorilla’ was waiting for them outside and they quickly got into the Agreste’s car.

When they arrived at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery Nino and Alya were waiting upstairs. Marinette was leading everyone up to her room when Adrien said “Marinette, you and Alya go on up, Nino and I need to talk.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows as Alya said, “Oooo, how menacing.” Before bursting out into giggles.

* * *

 

Adrien looked at Nino. When the girls were shut away upstairs Adrien began, “I’m sorry that I snapped at you last Saturday. You have every right to be upset about how Sofia died, and I had forgotten that you, unlike myself, were her friend.” Adrien sighed, “I got so caught up with making sure Marinette is okay to check in with you.”

Nino removed his cap and twisted it in his hands before responding. “Thanks for apologizing. I’ve spent the past week ‘processing’,” Nino clearly did not like using that word. “And I can’t actually say I would have acted differently in Marinette’s shoes. I’m still upset, but she probably deserves an apology as well.” Nino slapped his cap back on his head. “Thanks again… I forgive you.” He offered Adrien hand.

Adrien stared at it for a second before reaching out to shake it. Nino, though, apparently had another idea and pulled Adrien into a ‘bro-hug’ and slapping him on the back. “Wow,” Adrien said stunned, “We’re back on bro-hugging terms?”

Nino laughed, “Yeah, and I give the best bro-hugs, so you don’t want to lose that privilege again.”

Adrien began laughing too as the trap door to Marinette’s room opened and Alya’s head popped out, “Oh, are you two friends again? Great, we need your help, so hurry up.” Alya disappeared again, but the door stayed open, so the boys went up to study with the girls as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, the chapter we've all been waiting for- a discussion between the Miraculous councilors! (Or that will be part of the chapter... Ladybug still needs to kill someone...)


	20. Not All Fighting Involves Fists

 

 

Technically, Marinette was not sucking her thumb. She was forcing herself to breathe deeply by obstructing her ability to get air. The past two nights she had almost done it. She had almost beaten Ladybug and drawn out why she was angry, but once she started drawing, the feelings came back, and Ladybug took over. Ladybug had killed five people in the past two nights. Three men, a woman, and one whom she did not feel comfortable assigning a gender.

Tonight, Marinette was going to be smart. After breathing through her thumb for a while she got out her supplies and began working. She set a timer for five minutes while she continued the sketch she had begun two nights ago. When the timer went off, Marinette paused and took a deep breath. She felt tense, so she brought her hand to her mouth and sucked air through her thumb. She took three breaths like that before resetting the timer and continuing with her project. Marinette continued to work, watching her drawing come to life. It was a person with their head leaned back so only their chin was visible. Marinette reached for the red pencil to add blood. As she stares at the figure and the blood she reached out to tear the picture apart-

Her timer went off again, and her hand smacked into her face so quickly she was afraid she might have knocked her teeth loose. Marinette couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t calm herself enough to actually inhale. She stumbled to her ladder, and grabbed her yo-yo as she climbed onto her balcony. She swung to the next home over and used their fire escape before running.

* * *

 

She wound up at the river again, and here she was able to calm down enough to suck air through her thumb. She coughed as she did so, her lungs still refusing to cooperate fully. She shivered as continued to breathe. It was getting colder, especially at night, and she was in short sleeves and pajama pants. She clutched the pink plaid fabric with her free hand, drawing her knees closer to her chest.

She closed her eyes as she finally was calm. She put her other arm around her knees and buried her face in them. Marinette could see an image of herself drifting apart. Some parts of her dressed as Ladybug, the other parts as Marinette.

“Excuse me, Mademoiselle?” A voice asked. As she shook her head to register the voice and question she realized she knew the voice.

She finally looked up seeing Chat Noir and said, “What is it?” She sniffed at the sound of her choked voice.

Chat was leaning on his staff, “Are you doing all right?” He grinned, “Paris can be a dangerous city at night.”

“I’m fine, the river… It calms me.” Marinette changed her gaze from Chat to the river. As she watched the flow of water her eyes widened as she remembered ‘Marinette’ didn’t know who Chat Noir was. “Ummm… Who are you?”

Chat Noir retracted his staff and sat next to Marinette “My name’s Chat Noir. I’m kind of apprenticed to Hawkmoth.” He flexed.

Marinette watched him, “Do you flirt with every girl you meet?” If she hadn’t calmed down she could have called up Ladybug to smirk at him and tease the boy, but as it was, Marinette was tired and ready for bed, so her tone was straight and unamused.

“Nah, I don’t meet a lot of girls my age when I’m out like this.” He put his hand behind his head, scratching the base of his fake ears. “Would you like a lift home? You look about ready to drop.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, “You have a car?” She asked actually curious.

“Nah. But I can carry you.” He nudged her side. “What do you say, want a ride from a SUPER HERO?” He said the last two words in an extra deep voice and almost got a smile to grace Marinette’s face.

“I don’t think the ride will be necessary, but if you really want to make sure I get home alright, you can walk with me.” Marinette held out her hand.

Chat Noir took it, and they pulled each other up, nearly bumping noses. “I’d be glad to, Princess. Now, if you would lead the way, I will make sure no one tries to hurt you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes when she was a step ahead of Chat, and he couldn’t see her do it. She had no need to be walked home, she could protect herself. But, Chat Noir would probably have followed her if she had refused, and now she could probably get him to get her back onto her balcony once they were there, so she wouldn’t have to explain anything to her Maman and Papa.

“Thank you for walking with me.” Marinette said mostly to pass the time.

“It’s my pleasure.” Chat Noir smiled and bowed. When he straightened, and they continued walking he said, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but may I ask why you went to the river to calm down?”

Marinette felt her lips twitch as she responded. “I couldn’t breathe. I was trying so hard to breathe like I’ve been taught, and I just couldn’t do it, so I jumped onto my neighbor’s roof and climbed down their fire escape before running to the river.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Chat Noir asked.

“Could you get me back on my balcony without waking my parents?” Marinette asked folding her hands together behind her back.

Chat Noir pshed, “Not a problem.” He gestured to himself, “This cat’s got scaling walls down to a science.”

The bakery came into view. “Great.” Marinette actually smiled, “This is my home.”

“Nice place.” Chat commented. “Alright, if you want to get up to the balcony you’ll need to get on my back.” He bent down some as Marinette complied. “Now hold on tight.” He ran at the wall and began scaling it. In no time, they were on Marinette’s balcony. He let her down and said, “Now I want you to get straight to bed. After all, every princess needs her beauty sleep.” He bowed once more with a flourish before leaping over the railing and onto her neighbors’ roof.

“Good night Chat.” Marinette whispered.

She then went inside pulling out her journal.

_Dear journal,_

_Marinette here. I did it. I went a night without Ladybug and I didn’t have to logic her down from swinging out of here. Isn’t it amazing?_

_Love always,_

_Marinette_

* * *

 

Adrien was lost. Obviously, he knew he was sitting on the Eiffel tower, but he couldn’t track what had happened between himself and Marinette. He had been patrolling the Seine watching for Ladybug, and had found Marinette huddled in on herself practically crying. He huffed and stood up. “I should probably talk about this with Père.” He sighed to himself before using his staff to make a quick and safe decent. He stuck to the shadows before reaching the closest building and scaling the wall to volt the streets and run the roofs of Paris.

He reached home in record time for himself, swinging through the circular window that had been left open for his return. “Close the window Adrien, it’s freezing.” Père greeted him.

Adrien reached behind himself and closed the window. “I’m great. How are you?” He snarked rolling his eyes and crossing to where his costume was normally stored to begin undressing and re-dressing

“Good.” Gabriel turned to face Adrien. “Tonight was quiet. Did you see Ladybug?” Adrien stopped as he was pulling off his crop-top, before resuming and throwing the shirt on the floor.

“Not exactly.” Adrien began, turning to speak with his father. “I saw Marinette.” Adrien watched his father’s head tilt. “She wasn’t in the ladybug costume and…” Adrien paused to make sure he was going to say the right thing. “She was subdued. More like Marinette.” Adrien ruffled his hair with both hands. “Does that make sense? She was quiet, didn’t really smile or joke like Ladybug would, and she let me walk her home. I’m sure she would have been safe on her own but I just-” Adrien sighed in frustration.

“Do you think she killed anyone tonight?” Gabriel asked leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin where a bit of stubble had grown.

Adrien pulled off his mock-turtleneck before responding, “No?” He bit his lip. “I really don’t think so. She’s usually still feisty after killing, and she was just empty ish. Just Marinette the quiet girl from class who is still mourning her best friend.”

“Maybe this will be good for her.” Gabriel commented as Adrien pulled on his night shirt.

“Maybe? I guess it will depend if this keeps up.” Adrien sighed as he slipped out of his ‘Chat pants’ and into his pajama bottoms. He grinned looking down at the green plaid so similar to Marinette’s.

“It may depend on why she kills.” Gabriel began. “I would say her killing is more likely to be sporadic.” Gabriel removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It all depends on why she is killing. Did you reveal that you know who she is?”

Adrien shook his head. “Plagg said to treat someone with a split personality the same, and not bring up the other one.”

“Good, we wouldn’t want to tip our hand if it ever came to that.” Gabriel replaced his glasses and turned back to the computers typing something on Marinette’s file. Adrien could see her picture clearly enough, but could not make out the tiny text. “Why don’t you invite your friends over for lunch tomorrow, and we can both see how she’s doing.” Gabriel suggested.

“Should I text them now or invite them before class tomorrow?” Adrien asked pulling his phone out of its pocket in the chest he used for his Chat Noir outfit.

Gabriel shrugged, “Just ask them tomorrow. Asking now may cause too many questions.” Gabriel turned back to Adrien. “Are you going to bed now?”

It was as though Gabriel’s words spawned a yawn, and after stifling it with his hand, Adrien said, “Yeah. It’s late, and as we just said, I have school tomorrow.”

Gabriel got up and crossed the room to Adrien. “Good night.” Adrien accepted his Père’s hug and kiss, and returned them.

“Goodnight Père. I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

 

It was simple to get Alya and Nino to agree to coming over. Marinette proved to be the issue as she came into class while the bell rang panting slightly. Nino grinned, “Typical Marinette.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” Adrien slid closer to the middle of their desk to whisper better.

“She used to run late for class every day. It was pretty funny to hear her excuses.” Nino explained.

Adrien slid back to his usual spot and wound up stretching to pass Marinette a note asking if she could also come over. After class she came up to his desk and said, “I’d love to come over. Thanks for inviting me.”

Adrien smiled up at his friend. “Your welcome. I can’t wait.”

“Me neither man.” Nino said punching Adrien’s arm. “This is going to be awesome, and I am totally going to run up your skate ramp today.”

Alya burst out laughing. “And I’m not going to tweet today.” She smirked on her phone, probably tweeting. “You would have to be training to do that.” She looked up from her phone, and narrowed her eyes at Nino, “Have you been training?”

Nino was glaring at Alya, “No, but I bet I could still do it.”

“How long?” Marinette was suddenly right next to Adrien whispering in his ear.

“How long till what?” Adrien asked not understanding her question.

“How long till they give up and start dating?” Marinette was still whispering, and might have had a small grin on her face.

Adrien was confused, “They like each other?”  He rubbed the back of his head again taking her words in.

“Well, Alya definitely likes him, and I know he’s at least attracted to her.” Marinette informed him.

“When did they start liking each other?” Adrien asked trying to figure out when that had happened, but coming up blank.

Marinette shrugged. “Do you want to observe them for a while before placing your bet?” Marinette nudged his shoulder.

“Sure, I’ll wait. I’m still not really sure what you’re talking about.” He watched Marinette shrug again before she and Alya took their seats for their next class.

* * *

 

Marinette texted her parents to let them know she was going to the Agrestes’ for lunch. Then shut her locker and met Nino, Alya, and Adrien at the front doors of the school. Nino and Alya were standing close to each other nudging each other’s’ hands, but neither being brave enough to actually grab the other’s hand. Marinette sneaked up to Adrien’s side. “Watch their hands.” She whispered. As they headed out. Adrien merely nodded to her. Alya finally noticed Marinette’s presence and they set out.

Arriving at Adrien’s house was met with the usual fan-fair of the gates opening and being met by Nathalie who told them lunch would soon be ready. They went up to Adrien’s room to pass the time, and Adrien had quickly challenged them all to run up his skating ramp. Marinette looked at it. The last time they had done this she had been injured, but now…

Marinette walked over to Adrien’s windows pretending to ignore Adrien and Nino egging each other on, and to look at the view. She turned as Nino slid down, unsuccessful again. She took off flying through Adrien’s room like she had flown through the streets last night trying to reach the Seine. She lengthened her strides as she began the incline, and pushed off a the last possible second. Her fingers stretched as far as they could go, and she gripped the ledge. She wrenched her other hand up before scrambling after it. “See Nino,” she grinned. “Easy.”

“Umm… Marinette?” Alya asked from below.

“Yes?” She asked looking down at her friends, one of whom was still slack jawed staring at her.

“You know you’re wearing a skirt, right?” Alya continued uncertainly.

“And leggings…” Marinette paused. “Is something wrong?”

Adrien inched towards her, “I think you just flashed Nino.” he whispered smirking. Marinette hit him, not hard but enough so he knew she was serious.

“I’m wearing tan leggings. No one was flashed.” She looked down at Alya. “These are around five shades darker than my skin tone.” She narrowed her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Nino responded. “Since when can you scale walls?” His jaw was now clenched shut and his arms crossed.

“Adrien’s been teaching me after our counseling sessions.” Marinette lied straight faced, and teasing Nino.

“No we haven’t.” Adrien nearly spoke over her to get the truth out. “I have no idea where she learned to do that, and I’m not likely to find out.” He offered Marinette his hand. “Care to slide down?” He asked.

“My pleasure!” Marinette gasped taking his hand. They slid down hand in hand, Marinette’s black and pink tulle skirt slipping up her thighs, further proving that she did indeed have leggings on. It was all coupled with a black tank-top and a pink leather jacket, and was more color in one outfit than Marinette had worn in a week. Marinette and Adrien used where their hands were connected to pull each other up. Marinette looked at Adrien for half a second before shaking her head and muttering “Crazy.” Too low for anyone else to hear. Because really the thought that that move was just like the one she and Chat Noir had done last night before he walked her home was crazy, and absolutely not a rabbit hole worth going down.

“Okay Marinette,” Alya began as Marinette straightened her skirt and jacket. “But seriously where did you learn to do that?”

Marinette shrugged, “I workout sometimes. I guess that just transferred over.” She fiddled with the buttons on her cuffs, “But really I don’t know. I just wanted to try it out.”

“The real question is if she can do it again.” Adrien was grinning like a cat tempting its prey. He bowed to her flourishing a hand at the ramp.

“I’m not Nino, you can’t just rile me to accept your challenges.” Marinette crossed her arms and ignored Nino’s sputtering behind her as she stared Adrien down.

“So, what? You just got lucky?” Adrien was smirking in a way that was waking up Ladybug. Marinette inhaled deeply trying to keep Ladybug at bay.

“No. I didn’t, but I don’t have anything to prove.” With that Marinette marched over to the couch and plopped down on the white leather pointedly ignoring Adrien and only responding to Alya and Nino, much to Alya and Nino’s amusement.

Ignoring Adrien wasn’t helping though. Ladybug was waking up, and Marinette needed to do something, because Ladybug waking up this early in the day was dangerous territory. Marinette finally looked at Adrien. “Could I use your bathroom?” She asked not caring that she was interrupting the main conversation.

“Sure.” Adrien replied looking at her funny, and making Ladybug desperate to wink or flirt.

“Thanks.” Marinette responded getting up from the couch and crossing the room to Adrien’s bathroom. Once there she sunk down to the tiled floor and stuck the side of her thumb to her mouth and began to pull air into her stomach and back. After four or five pulls and exhales she felt relatively calmer and grabbed a small note book she kept in her bag so that she could design on the go. She quickly sketched an image of a boy in coat tails and a top hat kneeling as though confessing his love. Marinette left his face blank she would re draw it tonight when she had her larger drawing pad.

When she felt that she was better, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands to maintain appearances, and went back into Adrien’s room which Monsieur Agreste had just entered to tell everyone lunch was ready.

“Food!” Nino and Adrien fist pumped the air, then fist bumped each other, because their bromance was on point today.

Alya rolled her eyes, “Yeah, we’re all hungry. You don’t have to get so uppity about it.” Alya crossed the room to Marinette and linked their arms. “Let’s go. Our sis-mance will be stronger than their bromance can ever be.”

“Sis… mance?” Marinette questioned Alya’s coining of a new word and following Alya’s lead as they walked from Adrien’s room to the dining room.

“Yeah, like a bromance but for Women.” Alya struck a pose when saying ‘Women’, so Marinette repeated the word and also struck a pose. The Nino nearly ran into them and Adrien actually ran into them, making everyone laugh, and even Marinette found herself giggling.

Monsieur Agreste looked back at them chuckling, “Come along. You wouldn’t want lunch to get cold, would you?”

Marinette shrugged. She had eaten breakfast that morning, and had been starving for the first time in a long time, and had made herself eggs and bacon (which was why she had nearly been late for school). Now she was back to not being hungry, and she was okay with that.

They arrived in the Agreste’s dining room and Alya and Marinette sat to Gabriel’s left, while Adiren and Nino sat to his right. They talked. Nino and Alya flirted and Marinette found herself enjoying the taste of the carrot and squash soup they were eating. She hadn’t felt terribly hungry, but for the first time since Sophia had died she found herself enjoying the taste of food. There was definitely cinnamon in the soup, and Marinette recalled how many of her favorite recipes of her parents had cinnamon in them. She hummed in contentment, commenting on the conversation when someone asked her a direct question, but otherwise not paying much attention.

* * *

 

Before they left Adrien slipped away from his friends to speak with his Père. “Père?” Adrien called before slipping into Gabriel’s office.

“Yes, Adrien?” Gabriel responded. “Did you want to talk about Marinette?” Adrien nodded. “She ate her lunch.” Gabriel commented.

Adrien nodded. “I’ve seen her eat before, but I haven’t seen her enjoy her food. Do you think this is a good sign?”

Gabriel shrugged, “It depends on what’s going on inside her head, and unfortunately, we can’t read minds.”

Adrien bit his lip and nodded. “Okay Père. I’ll see you after school.”

Gabriel smiled and hugged his son, “See you after school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or Review! Next week we'll be back at Miraculous! And I think we are nearing time for Marinette to meet Wazz and go to group sessions. What do you think?


	21. Ain't life Miraculous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter title... I'm too tired to think of anything else.

Marinette got up Friday, and put on a red sweater and jeans. She then packed her large drawing pad in her book bag, and made sure that she had her sketch pad. She took a deep breath. She had wound up at the Seine every night, as usual this week. The difference was that four out of seven nights she had gone as Marinette, not Ladybug. Monday night, after getting agitated so early in the day, Ladybug had been much harder to calm down in the evening. But still, three nights in a row. Marinette was proud of her self and smiled at herself in her mirror. “I’ve got this.” She said and shouldered her bag, going down and eating breakfast.

It was strange to her. After successful nights of keeping Ladybug calm she was hungry, and wanted to eat. It was a bizarre feeling and she made a mental not to tell Nooroo when she and Adrien were at Miraculous. 

The day passed in a blur. Chloe walked up to her and said, “I’m glad you’re not steeling Julika’s punk look any more. We don’t need more than one punk in the class.” Before flipping her hair and walking away.

It was the first thing Chloe had said to her all semester and Marinette had no idea what to make of it. She took a couple deep breathes just to make sure she was okay before Sabrina walked up, hunched over herself and said, “Chloe wouldn’t say anything, but she’s been worried about you, and is glad to see you looking better.” She flinched as Chloe screeched her name before waving goodbye to Marinette and going over to her spot at Chloe’s side to listen to Chloe’s tirade about this or that celebrity or fashion trend.

Marinette turned to Alya, “That was weird, right?” Alya shrugged.

Nino, however, turned in his seat and put a hand on their desk. “That was definitely weird. I can’t believe Chloe tried” his voice raised like he was asking a question at that. “to be nice to you. I think she was abducted by aliens.”

Adrien snorted and having also turned around, joined the conversation. “Don’t be like that. Chloe is a decent person.” He paused and tilted his head, “Though, she does have trouble expressing herself a lot.” Adrien lit up. “I know my Birthday is coming up! I’ll invite everyone, and she can show you how nice she can be!”

Alya and Nino chuckled, while Marinette just raised her eyebrows. “The party sounds great, but I’m not banking too much on Chloe.” Nino stated while Alya and Marinette nodded in agreement.

Adrien continued to argue for his oldest friend until class began and everyone had to turn their attention elsewhere.

* * *

 

As had become their custom on Fridays, Marinette and Adrien exited the school building together and he waited for her to enter the car door the Gorilla held open for them before following her. “So…” Marinette began. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Adrien looked over at her, seeming startled, “I’m not sure.” He ‘posed’ for two seconds before looking back at her. “What do you usually get for people?”

Marinette shrugged, “It depends. I made Rose a hat for her last birthday, I’ve made Nino gloves in the past…” Marinette thought for a couple seconds before looking at him. “I think I have an idea. What’s your favorite color?”

“Umm... Blue…” Adrien obviously chewed the inside of his cheek. “Is it customary to make things for friends’ birthdays?”

Marinette smiled at him. “Nah. It’s a personal preference. I’m good with my hands, and if I have the time I like to make things for my friends.” She chuckled under her breath. “Christmas can get a little crazy for me but at the end of the day, I really enjoy it.”

“Well, create away, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Adrien smiled at her, and it felt as easy as breathing to smile back at him. Adrien blinked at her, blushed and looked away.

“What?” Marinette asked feeling concerned at his sudden disengagement from their conversation. “Are you okay?”

Adrien nodded, still turned away from her. “Sorry, you have a wonderful smile, and I don’t think I’ve seen you smile genuinely like that since we’ve me.” Adrien turned back to her, his cheeks flushed. “I’m glad I got to see it.” He smiled at her with his whole face.

Marinette blinked at him, withdrawing into herself slightly. “I didn’t realize I wasn’t being genuine.” Marinette mumbled.

Adrien shook his head, and grabbed her hand. It was one of the few times he had ever touched her without asking for permission, but she did not pull away. “You are very genuine. You just haven’t been very happy.” She met his bright green eyes. “That’s not a bad thing. It’s good for you, and I’m glad that you feel comfortable enough around me to be genuine with all your feelings.” Adrien smiled at her again. “I would never ask for you to be anything other than yourself.”

Marinette tried to tackle him in a hug, but only made it half way before her seatbelt jerked her back. Adrien understood what she wanted, though, and met her over the middle seat to hug. She sniffed into his shoulder wrinkling her nose and trying not to cry.

Not a minute later they were stopped in front of Miraculous, and stepping out of the car. Adrien offered her his hand and she took it, walking in with him.

Pollen smiled at them when they walked through the door, and Marinette could swear she saw Pollen’s eyebrows raise ever so slightly. “I’ll let Plagg and Nooroo know you’re here.” She chirped at them. They sat next to each other, finally dropping hands. Plagg came to collect Adrien, then Nooroo was there for Marinette and She followed him up to his ‘office’. Much like how almost everything in Tikki’s office was red, basically everything in Nooroo’s office was a shade of purple, with pink and blue accents. There were two wing backed armchairs, a love seat, and a desk with a wheeling chair. There was a coffee table on a plush violet rug between the chairs and couch. Marinette, much like last week, considered just sitting on the floor, but again decided to curl up within one of the arm chairs.

“So…” Marinette drawled as she began. “I tried drawing this week.”

Nooroo blinked at her seating himself on the sofa across from her, legs uncrossed, one hand on his chin, and the other on his knee. “How did that go?”

Marinette took a deep breath. “Even if I calm myself down before, I found that if I didn’t take regular breaks to re-calm down, I would get pulled down again.”

Nooroo smiled and nodded, “How often did you take breaks?” He asked leaning forward slightly.

“Every five minutes.” Marinette responded, uncurling slightly feeling more relaxed in Nooroo’s presence.

“That’s good. What did you draw?” Nooroo asked blinking when she reached down to grab her book bag. “You brought them with you?” Marinette nodded as she searched through her bag. “Well… Why don’t I clear my desk, then we can lay them out.”

“Okay.” Marinette, hearing him get up and move across the room as she dislodged her large sketch book from her school books and withdrew the palm sized book from her purse.

The edges were serrated in the larger book, so Marinette walked over to the desk and pulled out three drawings which were mostly charcoal. The first was of a person kneeling with their head tilted too far back and red covering their neck and streaming down their shoulders. The next was a person split into jagged pieces half red and white, and the other half black and white. The last piece was all black and white of a young man in a tux bowing over his hand and smirking up at the observer. His eyes were hidden by a top hat pulled low.

After setting them down Marinette dusted off her hands. “This is what I have so far.”

Nooroo leaned over them. “They are good drawings, can you tell me what you were thinking when you drew them?”

“Ummm…” Marinette hesitated. “Okay… This one” She pointed to the second drawing. “I thought of it while I was sitting by the Seine after I finished the first.” She bit her lip. “I saw myself shattering, and I tried to close my eyes to get it out of my head, but it was in my head.” Marrinette chewed on her lip some more, looking at Nooroo.

“Would you like to talk more about this one?” Nooroo asked, not looking away from it.

Marinette shook her head before moving on. “This one I drew because one of my friends can get under my skin.” She did flinch at her blatant lie. The reason you can’t see much of the man’s face is because there are two boys who get under her skin, even if Ladybug doesn’t really show it.

“What does he do to make you upset?” Nooroo asked now watching.

“He pushes me, and he doesn’t.” Marinette let loose a small screech. “He frustrates me.” She clicked her heal on the floor, refusing to actually stomp her foot.

Nooroo smiled, “Why don’t you take a deep breathe.” Marinette wrinkled her nose, but complied. Taking several breaths until she was better. “Can you tell me what exactly he does?”

“He thinks we’re joking, but goes to far.” Marinette huffed crossing her arms. Nooroo raised an eye brow at her before looking back at the drawing. “What?”

“Do you joke with him?” Nooroo asked.

“A little, but he takes things too far.” Marinette ‘explained’.

Nooroo nodded back to their chairs. “Let’s talk about that.” Marinette nodded, and re occupied her armchair as he sat back on the couch. When they were both settled he asked. “How does your friend know he’s gone too far?”

Marinette blinked at Nooroo, thinking back to Monday when she first sketched the picture. “Well when I drew the sketch that was based on I had snapped at him and with drawn from the conversation. Then I went to the bathroom to calm down and do the base sketch in this.” Marinette waved the timy drawing pad.

Nooroo nodded. “When did you know he was going to far?”

Marinette blinked at Nooroo. “I don’t know.” She replied.

Nooroo smiled at her, “Do you see the problem? When you’re interacting with your friends pay attention to what things you think are them going ‘too far’.  It should help you identify why you are getting upset with them.” Marinette nodded. “Now, would you like to talk about the last drawing?”

Marinette looked away from Nooroo, “Not really.” She replied.

“Could you tell me why not?” He asked.

Marinette simply shook her head and continued looking down.

“That’s okay.” He said then sighed. “Marinette, look at me, I need to know you are listening right now.” She looked up and he was hovering over his knees with his hands clasped. “No one here is going to make you talk about anything until you are ready to. There are many levels of trust, and this is a level I’m not on yet, and that is okay.” He smiled at her. “We can keep working on the other things that are upsetting you, and making you angry until you feel ready to talk about that one.”

Marinette returned his smile and said, “Thanks Nooroo. I’ll keep that in mind.” They continued talking about her friends and occasionally Nooroo would attempt to return the conversation to her splitting but, that too was a topic she refused to broach.

* * *

 

That night the Miraculous councilors had a chat, per usual, but with a more specific focus.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Nooroo began looking at his fellow councilors in their break room. Plagg lounged on his backless couch. Wazz was sitting cross-legged in his green egg shaped cair. Trixx was in a hammock, which had taken way too long to set up. Duusu was leaning back in a royal blue rocking chair. Tikki had her legs crossed and was sitting in a crimson chair that swiveled. Pollen was taking notes on her laptop at the table. Few people knew, but Pollen also had a degree in counselling and could read a room like none other. “Your thoughts?”

Marinette had been a topic during many previous meetings, but this was the first time they had held one solely for her. “Adrien is certainly worried, but he’s hiding something.” Plagg huffed drawing up one knee. “I think he’s doing it to protect her.”

Wayzz nodded. “Adrien struggles to know how to be a good friend due to his limited human interactions.” Duusu threw a bead she had been weaving into a bracelet.

“Don’t say it like that.” She reprimanded. “Besides, shouldn’t we let Tikki answer first? She’s the only one besides Nooroo who has worked with the girl.” She then looked over at Pollen. “I also think we should listen to Pollen’s opinion, she’s seen more of the girl than most of us, and can be quite insightful.”

Both women mentioned nodded, then looked at each other. Pollen waved a hand indicating Tikki should start. Tikki nodded again and began. “We knew from the start why she was coming, but still it took weeks for her to talk to me about Sophia…” Tikki paused and re crossed her legs. “She finally talked to me about it because she’d had a flash back while with a friend.”

“So, PTSD?” Trixx asked perking up slightly.

“I’m not sure. She does know that that song is a trigger, though and has been avoiding it.” Tikki explained. “I think it may be a serious form of mourning.” Tikki looked to Nooroo. “Would you agree?” He nodded to her. “But, and I might be crazy on this, I feel like I only got part of the story.” She looked to Pollen. “What do you make of her?”

“She’s interesting, that’s for sure.” Pollen smiled. “Did you know she is quite proficient with Yo-yo tricks? I am worried about her string, though.”

“Why? Plagg rolled to his side and propped himself on his elbow.

“Well I don’t think it’s a normal wire.” She explained. “I noticed the first time she came in and wound up waiting for Adrien and have been keeping track of it since then, but it leaves marks on her fingers. When I have dared to outright watch her play with it, I swear the string glints like metal.”

“Why would she use wire?” Duusu asked.

Pollen shrugged and continued her analysis. “It’s very easy to tell when she’s upset with Adrien, and usually I don’t think he knows. I think they could wind up in a relationship if she can figure out how to talk to him about what’s bothering her.”

“Our goal should never be setting up our patients.” Wayzz reprimanded, Pollen sighed and rolled her eyes. “Do you think she’s ready for group therapy?”

“No.” Nooroo answered at the same time as Tikki. Nooroo expanded, “She has trust issues, and until we find out why it wouldn’t be a good idea to ask her to trust so many more people.”

“Well, she’s already told Adrien and their two other friends.” Plagg said rolling back onto his back.

“Really?” Nooroo asked. “When did she do that?”

“Week before she met with you for the first time…” Plagg examined his nails. “Adrien and his friend Nino got in a fight about it.” He sighed. “I’m surprised she didn’t mention it.”

Nooroo ran his hand through his hair, grimacing as he pulled on his perfectly gelled hair. “My first week with her did not start off very well.” He sighed. “Getting her to talk may have involved her getting mad at me.”

Trixx snickered, “Whatever works.” She raised her eyebrows at Nooroo who shook his head. “Seriously, did this week go better?”

“Yes. We talked about ways to manage her anger, and she brought in drawings she had made while angry.”

“Really?” Duusu perked up. “Did you get pictures? What ere they of, what collors did she use? Did she have a particular medium? How skilled was she? Was-”

“Duusu.” Nooroo interrupted. “I can only answer one question at a time.” He lifted out of his seat enough to pull out his phone. “She let me take these before she left today. There are just three of them.” He handed his phone to Pollen who glanced at the pictures before handing it to Trixx, who somehow did not fall out of her hammock. “She never told me about the first one, but it is clear that Adrien is quite capable of getting under her skin.”

“Did she say the second picture was of him?” Wazz asked handing the phone to Tikki, who flipped through the pictures before handing the phone to Plagg.

“No, but that seems to be the most obvious person for it to be. We all know Adrien is capable of pulling off something as ridiculous as that pose.” Plagg commented, lingering on the last picture. “Not to mention the outfit. It’s amazing how she captured his essence.” Tikki giggled at that as Plagg handed the phone to Duusu, who spent a long time on each picture.

“I’m more worried about the first picture.” Nooroo said. “She wouldn’t talk about it, and I understand that she’s not ready, but the picture rubs me the wrong way, but I can’t say why.”

“It’s because it’s not a picture of Sophia.” Duusu commented not looking up. “The person in this picture is genderless. It doesn’t make sense.” Duusu looked up, lines of worry streaking her face. “I think, for all involved we need to find out why.”

Trixx looked from Tikki to Nooroo. “Did she even say that she saw Sophia like this?”

Tikki shook her head, “No. She said that she ran when Sophia told her to. Obviously, Sophia would not have been this far gone.”

“Is it possible she’s run into the Garrote, or Ladybug since Sophia and seen someone completely gone?” Duusu asked.

Nooroo shook his head, though Duusu couldn’t see him. “It’s more likely a police officer showed her a picture when trying to get her story.”

“We need her to confirm that.” Plagg groaned.

“I guess at this point this is pointless, then.” Nooroo sighed. “None of us have enough information.”

“Oh!” Plagg sat up. “Adrien thinks she might have a split personality.”

Nooroo frowned. “I think it’s more like repressed emotions that seem like an alternate personality when they’re all released at once.”

“You’ve seen it?” Plagg asked leaning forward now that he was sitting up.

“I think so.” Nooroo thought about how to explain it. “She sat up straighter and got more confident, even sassing me, until I had managed to calm her down.”

Plagg’s lips pulled down as his eyebrows rose and he nodded. “Interesting. I told Adrien to not draw attention to it.”

“Good.” Nooroo nodded “I think she is too conscious of it currently, and I think it explains the second picture somewhat.”

Duusu nodded “It’s interesting that some of the pieces of this person are red rather than black.” Duusu looked up. “Did she talk about that choice?”

Nooroo shook his head. “Should she have?” Duusu shrugged. “Thank you that was so clear.” Nooroo sighed. “I think we are getting nowhere, but I would like to talk about her again in a couple weeks and see what we have then.” Everyone nodded. And the meeting was adjourned.


	22. Mysteries of the Night

Marinette was at the Cessare’s home. She was spending the night with Alya and was having fun. Alya went on and on about the adventures she and Nino had been having while Marinette and Adrien went to counseling and studied. They had visited her father at the zoo, and gone to a couple of less known music shops that Nino frequented. Alya was also now listening to some of Nino’s mixes.

Marinette smiled as she listened, being a good best friend, asking questions when necessary and smiling or laughing when the conversation called for it. It wasn’t that Marinette was forcing herself to have a good time, but now that she had Nooroo’s voice in her head, she was paying closer attention to how she and Alya were interacting. Marinette was not faking, but having a good time with Alya was clearly ignoring half of what she was feeling.

Marinette excused herself periodically so that she could just breathe. At the end of her session on Friday she and Nooroo had worked more on counting while she was breathing five counts in, ten counts out. Monitoring herself kept Ladybug in check for the majority of the night, until Alya gave her a funny look and said, “Marinette are you okay? You’ve been going to the bathroom a lot…”

Mairnette took in Alya’s tilted head and furrowed eyebrows. She twitched her nose and said, “I’ve been working on deep breathing exercises to stay calm.” Marinette looked away. “I think it’s weird to do in front of others.”

Alya blinked at her taking what Marinette said in. “Oh, what do you do?”

“It depends.” Marinette said glancing back at Alya. “If I’m calm enough to count then I count to five while inhaling and ten exhaling.” Marinette huffed, “I’m not very good at it yet.”

Alya was blinking at her, seeming startled. “Do you get so upset often?”

Marinette rolled her head thinking. “No… I guess it’s more like I do this regularly to make sure that things don’t boil over. Like, I’m assessing, and making sure that I’m actually breathing.”

Alya gauffed, “It’s not as though you could really stop breathing, though.”

Marinette shrugged. “I don’t think I have, but breathing deeply does help calm me down, and I’m guessing that it helps other people too since it was the first thing I was told to do when I was panicking with one of my counselors, and it was first on the list that Nooroo gave me yesterday.” Marinette shrugged. “It helps.”

“But I’ve never noticed you panicking.” Alya countered crossing her arms.

Marinette chuckled, “That’s because I’m pretty good at not letting it out. It can take a lot for me to truly panic in front of other people. But most nights I slip over the edge.”

Alya squinted her eyes and blinked at her. “Most?”

Marinette nodded. “If I’ve been a little hyper-diligent tonight because I don’t want to freak out on you.” It was only half a lie. The truth was that she didn’t want Ladybug to come out to play. Now was not the time.

Alya poked her tongue out of her mouth and bit it as she thought. “Okay, but you don’t have to leave just to breathe. If you need a break to breathe, just let me know.” Alya grinned at her.

Marinette nodded, closed her eyes and counted internally as she inhaled and exhaled. After three repetitions she opened her eyes and smiled at Alya. “Now, where were we?” They continued messing around, gaming and giving each other makeovers. They made dinner and desert for themselves and the Cesaries before cozying up in front of the TV for a movie. As the movie finished Alya was drifting off, and barely made it to bed before passing out. Marinette, however, was still wide awake. Ladybug was nowhere to be found, but she still wanted to get out, so, yo-yo in hand, she slipped Alya’s window open and leaned out. It would be a difficult climb up the building, but she couldn’t tell if there was anything for her yo-yo to catch on the roof. At least the building was made of a rough stone rather than brick and she had something in the way of hand and foot holds.

She hauled herself onto the roof, and took off running over building, occasionally using her yo-yo to bridge larger gaps. She grinned like a maniac and laughed, it felt good to have the wind in her hair, no mask on, and no skirt. She stopped when she was out of breath and sat down, grinning to herself. It had been a good night. Looking out at the city she saw another crossing the buildings, and quickly put away her yo-yo before remembering that Hawkmoth had seen her with it already when Ladybug was being an idiot. She swung her legs as she waited for him.

“Sleeping on rooftops again?” he asked her. She had not seen him as Marinette since her night at the Agreste Mansion. She had only met with Chat Noir on the river banks.

“I wasn’t sleeping this time, but thanks for the concern.” Marinette sighed and patted the roof next to her welcoming him to sit and talk.

“Do you actually want to talk to me?” He asked surprised.

“No.” Marinette got him to chuckle. “But you work with Chat, right? And he always has something to ask or say.”

Hawkmoth let out a laugh as he settled next to her. “That’s my protégé for you. Now, why are you out tonight?”

“Nothing better to do?” Marinette attempted to avoid the question while looking out at the city.

“Climbing on another friend’s roof?” He asked, Marinette was surprised to hear sarcasm come out of his mouth and let out a second laugh.

“That’s where I started, but I’m pretty far from her house now.” Marinette admitted.

“And how did you get all the way here?” He asked.

“Same way as you, I guess.” Marinette shrugged. “I ran over the roofs.”

“Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng, do your parents know you like to run across Parisian roofs in the middle of the night?” He asked, and Marinette could feel the arched eyebrow, even as she was no longer looking at him.

“Who says I like doing this?” She asked kicking the air before turning to look at Hawkmoth. “Besides you make it sound like I do this often.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, I just assumed that that is how you got to the Seine where Chat has been meeting you.” Hawkmoth explained, cooling some of her suspicion.

She shrugged, “It depends on the night.” She stretched. “I think I should head back, I’m feeling tired.”

Hawkmoth immediately stood and offered her a hand, so she could stand, “Do you mind if I accompany you to make sure you get back inside safely?”

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. “You sound just like your son.” She muttered as she took his hand and let him pull her back to her feet.

“What was that?” Hawkmoth asked stooping to hear her better.

“Oh, I just said, that sounds lovely. Thank you for the kind offer.” She smiled at him, ignoring how Ladybug was beginning to throw a fit.

“Lead the way, Mademoiselle.” Hawkmoth said with a slight bow. Marinette took off running. After her first leap, she heard the soft thud of Hawkmoth landing just after her. His footsteps on the roofs were almost eerily quiet. Across longer roofs she would look over her shoulder to make sure he was still with her. He always was, just two steps behind, ready to offer her a smile when he saw her looking back.

When they arrived at the Cesaire’s roof she stopped and turned back to him, “Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me home.”

He crossed his arms looking at the relatively flat roof. “And how are you getting back to whatever window you came out of?”

“Same way I got up her.” Marinette replied, going to the edge and swinging her legs down, finding footholds before moving her arms down. She had just placed her hands when She felt Hawkmoth’s hand at her waist. “What the hell?” She hissed, afraid to yell and wake Alya.

His hand disappeared. “I just hooked a carabiner to your belt loops.” She felt a wire flat on her back. “It won’t do much, but hopefully it will keep you alive if you loose your grip.”

Marinette looked at the wall as she rolled her eyes. “Okay, but if I have trouble getting this off I’m telling the world you’re a creep.”

Hawkmoth snorted as she continued down. Once she was safely seated on Alya’s window sill she reached back and, with some fiddling, released the carabiner, thanking whatever luck she must have left that it was a simple clip rather than something that would lock. She leaned out the window, and waved at Hawkmoth before releasing the carabiner and slipping inside. She closed and locked the window, before she brushed out her hair and settled into her sleeping bag. She sighed exhausted, closing her eyes and blocking out Ladybugs annoyance.

* * *

 

Gabriel tapped on his ear piece to call Chat Noir after Marinette had closed the window. “Chat Noir, come in, Chat.”

“Hey Hawkmoth, what’s up?” Chat’s voice was fuzzy over the intercom.

Hawkmoth paced across the roof as he responded. “I’ve seen Marinette and gotten her home safely. You don’t need to patrol the river anymore.”

Hawkmoth turned on his heal at the edge of the roof and prepared to run. “Was she herself, or Ladybug?” Chat’s voice was soft, and the buzz of the speaker added to the worry in his voice.

“She was dressed as Marinette and was acting more like she normally does.” Hawkmoth responded. “I’ll tell you more at home.”

“Yes Père.” Adrien responded before hanging up. Hawkmoth took off, hurtling over the rooftops at his normal speed.

It took a couple minutes to arrive back home and as he usually did, he headed straight for his computer system, leaving the window open for Adrien. Adrien was once again taking his time getting home. It annoys him, but he knows his son revels in all forms of freedom.

He reopened Marinette’s file, hit enter, noted the date, and began recording his interaction with her that night. Her file was larger than most people’s, and with good reason. Not only was she Ladybug and the only living witness of one of the Garrote’s murders, she was Adrien’s friend. He pulled off his hood, so he could more easily rub his temples.

He went back to typing and was just finishing with. “At least she didn’t try to kill herself tonight.” When Adrien swung through the door. Gabriel saved his progress before turning to his son. “Enjoying the fact, it’s not a school night?” He asked smirking at his son who was winded, even though, given the distance from the Seine and the time it took him to get back, Adrien should be nowhere near winded.   

Adrien shrugged, pulling off his mask. “I love running, and over shot where I was supposed to turn a few times.” He flashed Gabriel a smirk, and Gabriel could not help but chuckle.

“Alright, get ready for bed.” He raised his eyebrows, “You have a shoot tomorrow afternoon.” Gabriel tilted his chin down, “You know, the whole reason you couldn’t spend the night at Nino’s.”

Adrien huffed and began to quickly disrobe as Gabriel turned back to his computer. “So, what happened tonight?” Adrien asked shuffling around his trunk.

“I found Marinette sitting on the edge of a roof. She almost hid her yo-yo from me, but must have remembered that I saw her with it last week.” He sighed. “She seemed better, but I think I was frustrating her a little.”

Adrien snickered, “She can be really bad at hiding what she’s feeling.”

“And at the same time.” Gabriel contradicted. “She can remain a stone wall, when she wants to.” Gabriel stood up. “She is a knot of contradictions.” He walked over to his own chest and began peeling off his suit. “I’m going to bed now as well.”

As he slipped on his night shirt, he felt Adrien’s arms go around him. “Goodnight, Père. I’ll see you in the morning.” Adrien’s arms disappeared, and Gabriel heard the door open and close.

For such a touchy feely boy, this was the first time Adrien had initiated contact with him since his mother had disappeared. Finally, Gabriel moved to sink to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself and breathed. His breaths were shaky and deep, and he stayed on the floor for another half hour before he finally stood up and finished getting ready for bed. He locked the passage to their layer and drifted up to the master bedroom with perfectly arranged furniture, and perfectly chosen coloring, and a bed that was always empty.

Gabriel drifted to sleep, forcing his mind to think of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the chapter way too extra for what happens? Yes.  
> Please comment!


	23. Party Anxieties

Marinette was a fast knitter. She spent an hour on the scarf she was making him each evening for the week leading up to his birthday and had it finished a day early. It was a simple blue scarf, and the material was soft and slightly fuzzy. When it was done she folded it into a small box and carefully wrapped it, creasing the edges and making the paper look seamless. She sighed as she set the package aside, tomorrow she would head to Miraculous with Adrien, then on Saturday she would go to the Agrestes’ for Adrien’s party. She sighed and swung around in her chair to look at the easel set up where her dress form normally stood. She hadn’t drawn as much because she was working on Adrien’s gift, but the piece she had doing stood stark before her. It was more detailed than the others had been, and this was her third draft.

As she watched the work she thought about tracing it out and using water colors to enhance the drawing. She got up and took out her art pad specifically for water color and began tracing. Most of the figures were misshapen or undistinguishable. There was one, though, who was walking away from the others. That one was clear. Having spent all week working on variations of this piece, Marinette finished the outline in record time and set the work on her easel. She painted, taking breaks to breathe periodically, until she was tired and then went straight to bed.

* * *

 

The whole class was buzzing the next day in school. Everyone was excited to see Adrien’s house, since only Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe had ever seen it, and by all of their accounts it was an awesome place to be, and would be the coolest place to have a party. Marinette was beginning to wish she had not accepted the invitation. But it wasn’t just the rowdiness of the class that was getting to her. There was something underlying it all that was tickling the base of her skull making Ladybug jittery. By their third class Marinette had excused herself from class three times, and had spent each passing period hiding and trying to breathe. When she left for the fourth time, she wasn’t overly surprised when Alya followed her.

“Hey Marinette?” Alya called into the bathroom. Marinette unlocked the door of the stall she had been sitting in, and pushed the door open for Alya, rather than answer. Alya entered and squatted next to her. “Do you want me to help you count, or rub your back, or something?” Marinette just nodded into her knees, not entirely sure what she needed or wanted, but certain that what Alya was offering would help. She felt Alya’s hand press into her back as Alya said, “Inhale, one… two… three… four… five… Exhale one…” Marinette let all the air in her lungs out with a huff, not able to control it. “Let’s try again.” Alya whispered. She kept counting and rubbing circles into Marinette’s back until Marinette found herself uncurling and sitting up straight.

Before Alya could begin another repetition, Marinette cut her off, “Thanks Alya, we should probably head back to class.”

Alya nodded and they both got up and exited the stall, washing their hands quickly, and going back to class. The rest of the day went better. Marinette invited Alya over to the bakery for lunch curtesy of her parents.

* * *

 

When she and Adrien were on their way to Miraculous with the Gorilla he decided to bring it up, because apparently Alya wasn’t the only one to notice her absences.

“So, what was wrong this morning?” He asked ‘posing’ again.

 Marinette rolled her eyes before turning to him, catching his eye and staring him down before saying, “I’m on my period.” She was able to keep a straight face for three seconds as Adrien paled and began panicking. When she cracked a smile, she waited for him to notice before saying, “I lied, but is it really any of your business?”

The Gorilla let out a chuckle from the driver’s seat, apparently listening in, as Adrien buried his head in his hands. Marinette shook her head and said, “You really shouldn’t ask what’s wrong when a woman goes to the bathroom more frequently than normal. Men don’t usually get answers they like.”

Adrien looked up at her, “There are other variations?”

Marinette smirked and nodded. “You don’t want to know how many times Alex has gotten Kim with morning sickness. She also got Max once, but Max then researched everything on sex and pregnancy, and finally told Kim how women get pregnant, and Kim wouldn’t look at any of the girls in our class for two weeks.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “Is this something girls just do?”

“Yes.” Marinette shrugged, “It’s up there with giving boys the number for planned parenthood rather than our actual phone numbers when we don’t know them.”

“I thought that was a myth.” Adrien said his eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve never gotten a wrong number from a girl.”

“It’s probably because you’re a famous model, and you don’t try to ‘pick up chicks’.” She put her hand on his head. “You’re a pure cinnamon roll, and that’s why my joke worked so well.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at her. “Thanks for the wisdom, my dear female friend. I shall carry this knowledge with me for the rest of my life.”

“Good, you won’t be told twice.” Marinette said before opening the door as they had finally arrived. She heard Adrien snort behind her and scooch across the seats, so he could follow her out of the car. They checked in with Pollen just before Plagg and his last patient tumbled through the door, clearly arguing about something.

Marinette exchanged a glance with Adrien before they both retreated to a couple seats and pulled out their phones like they weren’t just texting each other about what was happening. The kids’ parent looked like they did not want to touch whatever was going on, but hesitantly asked. “How did things go today?”

“I don’t want to come back!” the child declared stomping their pink booted foot.

“Well, at least you’re saying what you want.” Plagg smiled at the child.

 The child barely held back a scream before turning towards their parent and saying, “I want you to carry me away.” They sniffed as if holding back tears. The parent picked up the six or seven year-old, and Plagg smiled after them before stuffing his hands in his pockets and meandering over to Marinette and Adrien.

“If the two of you are done gossiping, then Adrien I’ll be taking you on up.” He said making both teens shove their phones away.

“We weren’t gossiping.” Adrien said, laughing hesitantly.

Marinette, while being embarrassed at being caught, had no such hesitancy. “Yes, we were. You’re a terrible liar.”

Adrien crossed his arms. “You only think that because you knew that I was lying.”

Marinette looked at him without smiling or flinching from his glare. “I don’t think that changes anything.”

Adrien scoffed but before he could retort, Plagg cut in. “Let’s go, kid. You two can argue more latter.”

Adrien laughed and got up to follow Plagg as Marinette waved at him, smirking slightly.

* * *

 

Adrien entered Plagg’s room and flung himself onto Plagg’s couch, making Plagg pause and blink at him, offended for thirty seconds before taking a chair. “You okay there Plagg?” Adrien asked smirking.

“I had to reboot my systems.” Plagg blinked a few more times. “Is there any particular reason you want my couch right now?”

Adrien sighed and rolled onto his back. “Girls are confusing and I’m despondent.”

“What did Marinette do now?” plagg drawled making Adrien bolt into a sitting position.

“I didn’t say this was about Marinette!” He protested. Plagg rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and continued to stare down Adrien. “Maybe it’s a little bit about Marinette.” He conceded.

“Then the question still stands.” Plagg looked pleased.

“I wish she would tell me what was bothering her this morning.” Adrien sighed. “I tried asking her about it and she completely dodged the question.” Adrien flopped back onto the couch, letting one arm fall over his face, and the other drape over the couch.

Adrien heard Plagg snort. “You’ve gotten more dramatic.”

“I’m just trying to be a good friend.” Adrien mumbled.

Plagg sighed. “Knowing what I do about Marinette. I’d say you need patience. It doesn’t seem like she’s very shy, and you’ve let her know that you both noticed, and care. She will come to you in time, and maybe, if you ask what’s going on while she’s upset, maybe she’ll be more forthcoming.” Plagg then shrugged, “She may also bite your face off.”

Adrien moved his arm from his face sighing. “I suppose you’re right, but I just want her to feel better.”

Plagg shook his head. “That takes time. That is what she needs, being a good friend means giving her time.”

Adrien sighed and moved on to other topics, unable to talk about how three nights in a row now he and Hawkmoth had seen neither Ladybug, or Marinette, and it worried him. 

* * *

 

As Marinette and Nooroo walked up the stairs he asked, “Did you bring any artwork today?”

“No.” Marinette sighed. “I’ve been working on a piece, but it’s not finished yet.” Marinette saw him nod as he guided her to his room and opened the door for her.

Marinette curled up into the same armchair that she had the week before. “Tomorrow’s going to be bad.” She stated watching Nooroo pause as he was sitting down.

He settled on the couch and asked, “Why do you think that?” he crossed his legs as he leaned back to listen.

“Adrien’s having a birthday party, and everyone from class is going to be there.” Marinette put her cheek on her knees. “I just really don’t want to be surrounded by everyone.” Nooroo nodded, encouraging her to continue. “I haven’t really reconnected with anyone from before except Nino, and it’s not like he had the greatest reaction to finding out about Sophia, and what if everyone finds out somehow? What if they start pestering me, and I get angry?” Marinette sighed. “I’ve known some of them for such a long time and they are so good at pushing my buttons.” Marinette picked at the hem of her maxi skirt.

“How did you deal with them before?” Nooroo asked.

“I would roll my eyes and act like it didn’t matter, or I would tell them off, depending on what they did.” Marinette nestled her forehead into her knees grumbling, “But it’s all different now.”

“What was that?” Nooroo asked, getting Marinette to look up in shock.

“Nothing. It was unimportant.” Marinette waved it away.

Nooroo’s lips twitched, “I highly doubt that.” He paused, and she knew he was giving her a chance to restate herself, before he nodded and continued. “Is there any particular reason these methods of dealing with people don’t work anymore?”

Marinette stared at him while he waited for an answer. Finally, she told him, “There’s not any limit anymore.” She turned her face away from him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Nooroo simply nodded and moved on, “Is there any other reason you are not looking forward to the birthday party?”

Marinette looked around the purple room as she thought, taking everything in, including Nooroo’s magenta sweater over whit oxford combo, and the new painting hanging over the couch. “I don’t know, it’s been a while since I went to a party, or celebrated-” Marinette cut herself off and her mouth was left hanging open.

“Or celebrated what Marinette?” Nooroo asked uncrossing his legs and leaning forward.

“I get the feeling you know.” Marinette whispered. “The last birthday I celebrated was Sofia’s when we went to that concert.” Marinette met Nooroo’s eyes. “I don’t want to go. Adrien will be so upset.”

“You don’t have to go the whole time.” Nooroo assured her. “And if you talk to Adrien about it beforehand, I’m sure he will understand.” Nooroo gave her a gentle smile, “You also don’t have to say the whole time. Don’t push your limits. You’ve been doing that a lot recently, and sometimes you do need a break.”

Marinette uncurled herself a bit, “Okay. What should I say to Adrien?”

“I can’t tell you exactly what to say, but we can construct something together.” Nooroo gave her a wider, and more confident smile. “Your own words will be much more genuine, and help him better understand what _you_ are going through. They spent the rest of their time planning what Marinette would tell Adrien while they were studying at his house that evening.

* * *

 

Marinette finished her last Physics problem on her own, after Adrien had explained the basic properties during some of the beginning exercises. As she watched him check her work she said, “Adrien, can we talk about tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Adrien said, not looking up from her problem, his pencil hovering over the paper.

“Okay.” Marinette bit her lip. “I’m really excited about your party tomorrow. I just… I’m not sure that I will be able to stay the whole time.” Adrien slowly looked up at her, but didn’t say anything, so she continued. “I haven’t celebrated anybody’s birthday since the night Sofia died, and I still don’t like just being around so many people when I don’t have to.” Marinette bit her lip again. “Please don’t hate me.”

Adrien stared at her for a couple seconds while her words sank in. “Marinette, I could never hate you.” Ha paused, looking away as he thought. “I suppose I should have realized that you might not be comfortable going to a big party, but no one is going to judge you for leaving early. This is something you need and that’s okay.”

Marinette smiled at him and tackled him in a hug, “Thanks Adrien. That makes me feel so much better.”

Adrien laughed under her, “Is this what was bugging you this morning?” Marinette glared at him, and he laughed some more. “It’s not a bad thing, but I wish you had told me sooner.”

Marinette sat up, and clambered off of him. “I didn’t know how you would react.”

“We never know how others are going to react.” Adrien smiled, accepting her hand and letting her haul him back to his feet. “That shouldn’t keep us from saying how we feel.”

Marinette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you quoting one of the counselors again?”

Adrien shuffled slightly, backing away from her. “Maybe… what are you going to do if I was.”

Marinette didn’t move, “Call you a dork.”

Adrien laughed, “Okay, then. Plagg gave me that one a while ago when Père and I were not getting along.”

Marinette sighed and shook her head, “Why can’t I just get this advice from them?”

“Cause I’m cuter.” Adrien winked at her.

Marinette shoved him, “You’re such a dork.” She picked up her pencil. “We still have a literature assignment to do, let’s get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so it was brought to my attention that I *may* have been using the wrong accent for Père this whole time... it is now fixed. I shouldn't have done this tonight, but I did, and since I did, I'm posting early because who actually cares that I have to get up at 5:30 tomorrow?  
> Comment or review, please! I do try to respond to everything.
> 
> Guess who just edited? 1/21/18... This chapter did not go through my 'normal' process...


	24. Fight for Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think in the next three chapters (not including this one) I will wrap everything up. I will leave it open, so that if I want to I can come back latter and make this into a series, but I've really been wanting to work on my original work for a while now, and have been delaying, or distracted due to this. Thank you SO much for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Marinette poked at her dinner. She wasn’t hungry after eating lunch and a bit of a cookie with Adrien. She had left his home, and already known that she wasn’t going to last the night. Ladybug was clamoring too much, and she hadn’t even noticed it. Her parents passively asked about her day, never commenting on the short responses. Soon she was left alone, as they both went to bed early.    

Marinette went up her stairs. At some point in the day she had stopped taking her calming breaths, and right now… it was too late to reel in Ladybug. Ladybug tore off the pink polka-dotted tank-top Marinette had put on after seeing Adrien, and shimmied out of the black sweat pants she had put on at the same time. She took the stairs to Marinette’s bed where her suit was stored two at a time, and fluidly pulled out the suitcase that housed Ladybug’s disguise. Unitard and gloves went on before the skirt, jacket, and shoes. Her hair was quickly pulled back into pigtails and slipped on her new mask. She took a few moments to form the wire better to her face, then took off.   

The first leap off her balcony was exhilarating. She was FREE. There was nothing to stop her from continuing her mission. No Marinette (the good girl was always quiet if they were safe). No counselors. No parents. No friends. Ladybug ran and ran, she would have gotten lost, if she did not know her city so well. Finally, her running high wore down, and she slowed down enough to begin looking for criminals. That was when she noticed Alya, walking home… alone… looking down at her phone…

Someone was following her.

 Ladybug ran ahead to the next alley. She had actually killed someone here before but did not care to remember who. It was a popular alley. Seasoned Parisians, who kept up with the news, knew to avoid it. All Ladybug had to do was wait for Alya to reach the alley then she could make her move before the person did, hopefully.

Alya reached the ally and the person grabbed her before Ladybug could react. Ladybug leapt down, lashing out her yo-yo, smacking the person’s head, but they simply turned to Ladybug, with Alya trapped under one of his arms, and a knife to Alya’s throat. Somehow, Alya still had her phone.

“So,” The person’s voice was gruff, like a man trying to sound masculine. “The little bug has come out to play again, has she?” He snorted. “I can’t believe those wimps kicked the bucket because of a little girl.”

Marinette was screaming at Ladybug to not say anything. Alya might recognize her voice and find out, which would be complicated no matter how one looked at it. Keeping all that in mind, Ladybug merely smirked, teasing the man with the lower half of her face. She beckoned him.

“Oh, no, sweat pea.” The man chuckled. “I know you haven’t done more than knock my head because the girl here. Your options are leaving or letting her throat be slit.”

Ladybug’s nose twitched in irritation. She took out her note pad and wrote: “ _Scared?_ ” and showed it to the man.

His eyesight must have been excellent because he immediately replied, “Of course not. But I do have the upper hand.”

Ladybug snorted this time, and tore of the first sheet letting it fall to the ground while she wrote, “ _You sound scared._ ”

This time he took longer to read and respond to her. “I’m not scared.” Irritation was creeping into his voice.

She crumpled the used sheet and tossed it over her shoulder before scrawling, “ _Prove it_.”

The man gritted his teeth, then took his knife away from Alya’s throat, only to push her far enough to drag the knife from her right shoulder, across her back, to her twelfth rib on her left side. Alya screamed, but still did not let go of her phone. Ladybug gasped. Or it might have been Marinette. They were pretty mixed up at that moment.

Marinette quickly vanished, releasing the small hold she generally kept on Ladybug, so things wouldn’t go too far.

The man shoved Alya onto the ground. “You run, and I’ll follow the blood to get you again.” He then grinned at Ladybug, bending his knees and grounding his feet while he brought up his hands, the dripping knife held slightly in front of his right fist. “Come on, little girl. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Ladybug flung out her yo-yo, getting it to wrap around his left wrist. He dropped the knife, but then did something unexpected. He grabbed the wire with his right hand before she could pull it tight. He then pulled her closer to him. Ladybug stumbled. She looked to the ground. The knife was glinting in what little moonlight there was. Ladybug slipped the small loop from her finger, and let go of the wire. She used the man’s stumble and surprise to dart forward and grab the knife.

She did not know how to use a knife properly, let alone a switch blade, but the likely hood of him knowing how to use a yo-yo at all was slim, let alone knowing how to fight with one… Ladybug smiled. The man gapped from the wire in his hands to the knife in hers. He turned to run, but she jumped on his back, shoving the knife into his right shoulder, the point coming towards herself. The man faltered, and she hoped off his back. She stepped in front of him, and sliced his stomach. As he leaned forward onto the wound, she kicked his head back. As he reeled back his entrails began spilling. Ladybug stepped on his large intestine, then his kidney. The kidney burst under her heal. She stood above the man who was still gasping. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You don’t fuck with my friends.” Before slowly dragging the knife across his throat.

Two people landed in the alley. Ladybug was expecting them after Alya’s scream and slowly cleaned the knife off on a clean portion of the man’s shirt, shut it, and stuck it in her skirt against the flat of her back. before going to where he yo-yo was dropped and picking it up, slowly reeling the wire back up. She walked up to Hawkmoth and murmured, “The girl’s been hurt.” She then turned and looked at her handiwork. She pulled out her note book again, and wrote, “ _This is what idiocy looks like_ ”. It took seconds for Sofia to appear and scream, “Run!” Ladybug wasted no time, though she did hear a patter of footsteps following her. She glanced back and saw Chat Noir on her heals.  

Ladybug rolled her eyes and let him follow. It’s not as though he didn’t already know she was headed to the river.

Once at the river, she looked down at her outfit. Her shoes, and skirt were both flecked with blood, which shown in the lights above the Seine. Her gloved were sticking to her hands due to the blood on them. This is why she normally wouldn’t use a knife. Thinking of the knife, she pulled it from where she had placed it, and set it on the ground with her yo-yo.

She removed her gloves by pulling the fingers, then sliding the rest of them over hands, then set them aside. She splashed her hands in the river to clean them before removing her jacket and setting it away from the gloves. She removed both shoes and her skirt. Then said, “Are you enjoying the view, Chat?”

“I’m a gentleman, I’m not watching.” He curtly replied, and she looked over her shoulder to see his head turned to the side, and eyes closed.

She snorted, turning back to her cleaning, and grabbing one of her shoes, “Whatever, prude.”

Chat audibly sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with being prude, and there’s no reason to be rude.” He chuckled, “Hey I rhymed!”

“Congrats.” Ladybug rolled her eyes, and moved on to her other boot. “Go catch some rats. See, it’s easy to rhyme.”

Chat Noir laughed. “Not bad Angsty-bug.”

Ladybug paused while cleaning her skirt, “Excuse you? I am not Angsty.”

“Sure, and I don’t spend my nights leaping around the city in a skin-tight cat suit like some pervert’s wet dream.”

The sarcasm was so unexpected, that Ladybug laughed so hard she lost her balance. She screeched as she tumbled into the Seine. The water was dark and sweeping her along, and she began to panic as her lungs tightened on her. Then there were hands on her waist and she stopped fighting; because Chat Noir had her, and was guiding her back to the surface. When the broke the surface Chat asked, “Can you swim?”

“Yes.” She whispered, and began propelling herself to the river bank. After hauling herself up, she turned and offered a hand to Chat Noir. “Thanks Chat.” She said.

“I won’t be so funny when your close to the water.” He said. “Where have you been?” He began walking back up stream to where Ladybug’s things were.

“Trapped, in one way or another.” Ladybug said elusively. She could see the frown lines on Chat Noir’s forehead, but ignored it. She put her skirt on, as it was now clean of blood, then put on her boots. She was constantly repairing them because of nights like this when she had to get them wet. She then dipped her gloves in the river, washing them quickly before tugging them on. She then looked down at her jacket. “I’m not sure I should put it on. It’s the only thing that’s dry.”

Chat laughed. “You’re so soaked, it’s going to get wet one way or another.”

She turned to him, his hands were on his hips. “I should be going. Follow me, and die.”

Chat Rolled his head, so she could tell he was rolling his eyes. “You make that threat every time. I need to get home too. I want to know how— how that girl is.”

They parted ways. Lady slipped on her jacket, figuring Chat Noir was correct and it would get wet anyway, and found the fire escape she usually used to get back to the roofs of Paris. She was home in no time. She discretely undressed on her balcony, and left the ladybug outfit out to dry.

She then slid into her room, put on her pajamas, and took out her Journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I saved Alya tonight. She did get a pretty bad cut, but I don’t think she’ll suspect me, which is the important thing. Hawkmoth came as I was finishing with the Bastard. He’ll take care of her._

_Ladybug._

Marinette sighed, and locked away the journal. Tonight, felt like a failure, but she didn’t think about it as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

For the first time in almost a week Tom woke to the sound of his daughter screaming at one am. “Keep sleeping.” He whispered to Sabine as he got up and went to his daughter’s bedroom.

* * *

 

Chat entered his and Hawkmoth’s “lair”, and as he shut the window, his father called, “Alya will be fine. Her parents met her at the hospital, but the cut wasn’t too deep.”

“Thank God.” Adrien said, pulling of his costume as he walked to his chest. “Do you think she’ll still come tomorrow?” He asked, not wanting to hear a negative response.

“It will depend on what she and her parents decide, though she may be sitting for most of the party, or lying on her stomach.” Hawkmoth warned.

“That’s fine!” Adrien said pulling a night shirt over his head, and switching his pants. “You want to hear a funny story?”

“Sure…” Gabriel agreed turning slowly to face his son.

“So, when Ladybug and I were at the river I called her an Angstybug; because, she is a little ball of angst, even if it is understandable.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “Any way when she said it wasn’t true I said, ‘And I don’t spend my nights leaping around the city in a skin-tight cat suit like some pervert’s wet dream’.” Adrien opened his hands waiting for his Père to laugh. Gabriel just stared at him. “Ladybug laughed.” Adrien told him. “She laughed so hard she fell into the river.”

That got Gabriel to snort and shake his head. “Get to bed.”

Adrien smiled, “Goodnight Père.”

Adrien pulled out his phone as he exited from behind their old family portrait. There were ten messages from Alya to their group chat with Nino and Marinette. He opened them and froze before shutting the portrait. “Père?” He called.

“Yes Adrien?”

“You should check out Alya’s blog. She filmed her whole encounter with Ladybug.” Adrien’s voice shook, and his hand tightened on his phone.

He was 90% sure he heard his father swear. “I’ll watch the video. You go on to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“Okay, good night Père.” Adrien said. Of course, Adrien did not go to bed, that is, he went to his room and got into his bed, but did not go to sleep. Instead, he pulled up Alya’s blog. It had gotten fairly popular when her first theory about ‘Spots’ actually being Ladybug had been proven correct, but from that point had plateaued until now. The video at the top of the page already had a thousand views, and it had been posted a midnight. Adrien hesitated. He really didn’t want to see Marinette kill someone, but he also wanted to know what happened. His thumb hovered over the screen, finally grumbling, “To hell with it, ‘satisfaction brought it back’.” The video played.

The camera angle was awkward, and the focus was fuzzy. There was a voice from behind the camera, but it wasn’t Alya. The video had started in the middle of him saying something. “-because of a little girl.”

He was taunting Ladybug. Adrien bit his lip. She did not enjoy being the butt end of a joke, but kept her cool and waved him forward, palm skyward, and fingers curling in a couple times. The man began to laugh, and the camera shook. “Oh, no, sweat pea. I know you haven’t done more than knock my head because the girl her. Your options are leaving or letting her throat be slit.” If watching the camera shake wasn’t enough to clue Adrien into how exactly Alya was filming this, that last line was. The stupid girl decided to start filming her attacker and Ladybug go at it, while she was in his grasp and had a knife to her throat. It was a miracle he didn’t find out and kill her. It would be a mystery as to how she had gotten out and kept her phone on her.

Ladybug wrote something on her pink pad that she left notes for Hawkmoth and the police on. “Of course not. But I do have the upper hand.” The voice said, still lilting in half a laugh. The top page was tossed to the ground and Ladybug quickly wrote something before showing him the pad again. “I’m not scared.” The man was beginning to sound offended. Once more Ladybug switched to a clean sheet and wrote something showing it to the man.

The camera jerked, and Alya screamed. Adrien thought he heard Ladybug say “No!” But couldn’t tell with Alya’s scream covering it. There was nothing to see, but when Alya’s scream had faded the man said, “You run, and I’ll follow the blood to get you again.” There was some shuffling and the camera was righted so that the fight could be seen. Ladybug let go of her yo-yo, though from where Alya was, no one could tell what was on the other end of her string. She darted forward, grabbing something from the ground, and lowered herself into a fighting position, a knife, the knife he had watched her clean off just minutes later in her hand.

The video went dark.

It came back with an image of Hawkmoth “-all right? I was told you are injured.”

“Yeah, he cut my back.” Alya’s voice was soft, and low, but strong, marching through pain.

“May I look at it?” Hawkmoth asked, holding out his hand as a sing of peace.

“Sure.” Hawkmoth disappeared. “What do we do now?” Alya asked before gasping. Adrien assumed his father was investigating the wound.

“First we call the police and get you to a hospital. Then we call your parents so that they can meet us there for any medical insurance, or paper signing needs. Then in a few hours the police will want to interview you.”

“No, they won’t.” Alya said, sounding more like herself.

Hawkmoth appeared on screen again. “What do you mean they won’t?” He asked.

“I filmed the whole thing. They won’t have much of a need to question me.” Alya said, and Adrien could hear her smirking at her own genius.

“You don’t know what they will or won’t want to ask.” Hawkmoth countered, fiddling with his belt. Adrien knew, but most people wouldn’t, that there were buttons on that belt, one to send Hawkmoth’s current location to the police, and another to let the hospital know he would be arriving with someone in need of the ER. “Either way, I suggest you edit out most of the footage you got, unless you want children seeing Ladybug kill that man in the way he did.” Hawkmoth sighed. “It really was gruesome.” He then chuckled, Alya must have looked confused. “I can read it on your face, besides, tonight’s wreckage is right behind me.” He stood up and studied Alya. “I think the best way to get you to the hospital will be if I carry you on my back. Hopefully, the will hurt less than me carrying you in my arms, so if you would stop recording and put your phone away, it would be much appreciated.”

“Right.” Alya at least sounded abashed. “I’ll put this way.”

The video ended. And the cat had neither died, nor been completely satisfied. His father had out-played him before he even knew there was a game to play. Adrien sighed, plugging in his phone to charge, then rolled to his side with a huff as he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Demi Levato: "Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)"  
> Feel free to murder me in the comments.


	25. Another Party

Adrien woke to the sun streaming through his, far too many, windows. He yawned and reached for his remote to bring down the shutters, before he realized, today was the day. Today was his first ever birthday party with friends who consisted of more than just Chloe.

He jumped out of bed. And scrambled to his windows. “Hello Sun!” He declared. “It’s a beautiful day, and we are going to rock it.” He smiled and went to take a shower to get ready for the day. It wasn’t until he was done showering; his hair was properly dried and floofed, and he was dressed that he picked up his phone. It vibrated, letting him know he had missed a message, so he unlocked it on his way down to breakfast.

He was in the middle of the stairs when he read the message from Nino, replying to the messages Alya had sent last night. Alya who was hurt, Alya who might not be coming, Alya who had no idea that her best friend had saved her life… Which led him to Marinette. How would she react to having seen a second friend be attacked in a dark alley on the way home. Thank god Alya didn’t die. Adrien did not want to know what Marinette would have done to the creep if Alya had died.

His father’s door opened, reviving him from his contemplations. Adrien scurried down the stairs, and flew into the kitchen, snatching an apple before settling at the island with a bowl of oatmeal. Normally Adrien would make small talk with Jacques, their chef, but it seemed that even taking so little room on the island was too much right now, and Jacques’ had approximately four dishes in progress right now.

Adrien pulled out his phone and messaged the group chat as he hadn’t done that yet. _OMG ALYA! Are you okay?_ Her response was immediate.

AC: _I’m fine. Not dead yet and all that jazz._

AA: _Did you just make a Monty Python and Chicago reference in the same sentence?_

AC: _Are you judging me?_

AA: _No…_

N: _Guys, how can you joke right now?_

AA: _I wasn’t joking._

AC: _And I’m not a guy._

N: _What am I going to do with this group?_

AC: _Not sure, but you’re stuck with us._

AA: _Hey Alya, are you coming today? It’s fine if you don’t feel like it. I just wanted to know so if we need anything to make you more comfortable we’ll have it on hand._

AC: _Damn. You’re such a gentleman. I think I’m coming._

AA: _My Maman raised me right;)_

N: _Apparently._

N: _Have either of you heard from Mari?_

AA: _Not since last night._

AC: _No why?_

N: _Well, I’m just worried about how she’s taking your attack after Sofia and everything._

AA: _Yeah… I wonder if Tikki or Nooroo would do an emergency counseling session for something like this._

AC: _Wait, am I missing something? What does what we’re talking about have to do with Sofia?_

AA: _Last time Mari celebrated anyone’s birthday, it was Sofia’s over the summer, and we know how that ended, then you send us all the link to the same thing nearly happening to you._

AC: _So? I didn’t die. Ladybug was there._

Adrien groaned, and put his head in his hands. There was no way to really explain triggers to people who didn’t have them, but if a SONG could trigger Marinette he had no doubt that video could. Which was all besides the fact, Marinette had already lived through that scene once. She did not need to watch it from a different point of view. He hopped off the stool he had been perched on and rinsed out his bowl before setting it in the dishwasher. Calling out a thank you to Jacques as he headed out of the kitchen. He ducked under a couple workers setting up for the party and tried to find a quiet place in the house when his phone began ringing. He answered immediately, “Hello, Adrien speaking, may I ask who’s calling?”

“Marinette… Did you not check caller id?” Marinette asked. She sounded… exhausted was really the only word for it.

“No. I’m kinda looking for any excuse to find a quiet place right now.” Adrien admitted before ducking around Nathalie who was organizing at least ten workers who were setting up for the party latter.

“Can you come over?” Marinette asked sniffing.

“Yeah. Did you see the video?” Adrien asked as he slipped through the hall and to the door. It was open, so he slid through the door. Nathalie was too distracted to notice. Marinette hummed a yes. “I’m out of the house and walking your way. Do you want me to stay on the phone, or are you going to be okay?”

“Could you stay on the phone?” Marinette whispered.

“Sure!” Adrien said forcing himself to sound cheery and smiling at the phone. “Do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to talk?” He asked.

“You can talk. I don’t want to think right now.” Marinette murmured.

“Okay.” Adrien said in the same cheerful voice. “So, you know this party is going to be crazy, right? Père is going completely overboard. I love him, but this is a little crazy.” Adrien sighed. “I mean I would have been content with some balloons and a turn-table, so Nino could Dj if he felt like it. But Nooooo. We have to go the extra route with streamers perfectly wound together and placed, about a thousand balloons and enough food to feed a small army.” Marinette giggled, and he picked up his pace so that he could get to her faster. “I mean I’ve always _known_ could be extravagant.” He looked both ways quickly before crossing the street. “But this is excessive. Oh, and there’s going to be one of those photo booth things. I doubt you’ll recognize my house, if you’re still thinking about coming.” He could see the bakery. “Also, I’m like 85% sure he asked your parents to make a cake, because, Jacques was definitely not working on a cake this morning.” The shop bell jingled as he entered, and he waved at Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng. “I’m in the bakery, I’ll be right up.” He told Marinette.

“Okay, see you soon.” Marinette then hung up on him.

“Hi, you mind if I go upstairs to see Marinette?” Adrien asked Madame Dupain-Cheng.

“Of course not. It sounds like she invited you over.” Sabine smiled at him. “Does your father not need your help setting up?”

Adrien shrugged, “Nathalie is the one setting up, and I was under foot of all the workers she hired to set up.”

Sabine laughed, “Well, I guess that’s one way to do things.”

Adrien shrugged, and gave her another wave before heading up the stairs.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up to her phone buzzing. She nearly threw it to the floor. Instead she unlocked it to see who was so rude as to interrupt her slumber. It was her group chat with Nino, Alya, and Adrien. Quickly she scrolled to the top and looked at who had started this… at midnight last night. Marinette clicked on Alya’s link, without registering what it was about. It didn’t take her long once the video had started, though. Everything was zooming out, as she heard that voice, the one she had silenced, again. Then Hawkmoth was on the video, but she had already gone back to the beginning. She kept repeating it, until she got another text. Alya was asking what anything had to do with Sofia, and Adrien quickly replied, but Alya didn’t get it. Marinette gasped, and smacked her hand over her mouth to try to calm herself down.

Everything was quiet on the group chat, and Marinette made a split-second decision as she was fading from herself. When Adrien picked up, so rigidly formal as he was prone to be, she almost cried. When he agreed to talk to her as he walked over, she felt tears begin to come down her cheeks. His talk about how the party was coming along was a breath of fresh air. Life went on outside of Ladybug, and thugs, and Sofia. Monsieur Agreste was still going to be extra, Adrien was going to complain about non-issues, and her parents were going to bake. There was order to the world and right now, she could relax in it. When she heard a faint bell over the phone she closed her eyes. “Okay, see you soon.” She said pulling the phone from her ear and hanging up. She threw a sweatshirt over her pajama top, and went down to the door, managing to open it just before Adrien knocked.

She could tell that over the phone he had been smiling, but when she pulled the door open and looked at him, his expression was stoic. “Mari-”

She lunged at him. It was the first time she had willingly held so tightly to someone since Sofia had died. “I- I can’t-” Marinette began to express her turmoil.

“Take your time.” Adrien said, rubbing her back. “The party’s not till this evening, we have plenty of it.” She squeezed him tighter. “Why don’t we sit down or go up to your room. Then we’ll have more warning if your parents are coming in.” Marinette nodded into his shoulder, but she found her feet immobile. Adrien tried to step forward, and they tumbled on each other. Adrien huffed a lone laugh, “Okay then.” And with that one of his hands moved from her waist, and her feet were swept off the floor. She gasped. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He told her.

She felt him walk across the apartment and climb the stairs to her room, then he jumped through the open trap door like he wasn’t carrying a girl, who, given her muscles probably doubled his normal weight. She pulled away from his shoulder. “How did you do that?” he began laughing. “What? It’s a legitimate question!”

“I know.” Adrien set her on her chaise lounge. “It’s just not what I expected from your mouth given everything.” He sat next to her, and she wrapped her arms around him and lay down, curling around him. “You want to talk now?” He asked voice projecting into her room.

“I think so.” Marinette said, her cheek nestled into his back. “Alya. She’s such an idiot.” Marinette sighed. “I mean who has their phone out while walking around alone at night?” Marinette groaned. “She’s got to be smarter than that.” Adrien didn’t comment, so she went on. “And filming that whole thing? Who would want to watch some one cut open, let alone re-watch it.” Marinette began gasping again, and Adrien turned in her arms and once again held her and rubbed her back until she was slightly calmer. “What if some of us just want to forget.”

“Do you want to forget?” Adrien asked.

Marinette looked up from his shirt, realizing she had been crying now that the tears weren’t being absorbed into his shirt. “I don’t know.” Her lungs shuddered, and she choked on air. Adrien held her tighter and she could fell the shaking of her body reverberate through him. “I never wanted this to happen to anyone again.” Marinette cried. Adrien stroked her hair. “No one deserves to lose their best friend.” As Adrien continued to hold her and stroke her hair, something between her and Ladybug broke. “I was there, you know.”

Adrien stilled, and stiffened, “With Sofia?” He asked.

“Yes, but that’s not what I was talking about.” Marinette sighed, “I was there last night.”

She felt Adrien tense around her, “How?”

Marinette sat up. “Follow me.” She said, sliding to the end of the chaise so she wouldn’t have to climb over him to stand up. As she headed up her ladder to her bed, she heard him sit up and start to come after her.

* * *

 

Adrien didn’t know what to do. He felt as though he knew where this was going, but why? Why was Marinette going to tell him? He blindly followed her up her ladder, before slipping through the trap door to her balcony. Marinette had already moved to sit on her lounge chair, leaving him to stare at the outfit lying on the ground. Ladybug’s outfit, as clear as day. He bit his lip. How was he supposed to act? He already knew this, and she thought he was just finding out. He looked up from the costume and saw Marinette curled up in herself.

She caught his eye, “I suppose you want to leave now.” She stated. “I’m no different than any of them.”

It was like a breeze had gotten trapped beneath Adrien’s clothes, and he shivered. “No. You’ve saved people.” He stepped over the clothing. “Maybe your methodology needs some work, but you are a good person.” He sat next to her. “You saved Alya.”

“I didn’t save Sofia.” Marinette mumbled into her knees.

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, but removed it when she flinched, and only replacing it when she leaned on him, still curled into her little ball. “I bet you’ve learned a lot since Sofia died. You did nothing wrong.” He sighed. “The you of today and the you of that day so many months ago are two different people.” He smiled rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. “You’re not even the same person you were yesterday.” He rested his chin on her head. “We are all constantly growing and learning. It’s what makes us human.”

“Okay.” Marinette whispered into his shirt. It took a while, but they went back down to Marinette’s room, and Adrien went down to the Dupain-Cheng’s living room so that she could get ready but was still within calling distance. He checked his phone, which he’d put on silence on his way up from the bakery.

He texted his father, _Marinette just told me she’s Ladybug._ The only response he got was _Okay._

There were a couple emails from Nathalie about some changes to the party that were requested by his father, including a delay in the start by about an hour, and that he did not need to arrive until about six now. Adrien stretched back over the couch, and sighed. Who knew what was going on, but it would all turn out all right. That much he knew. It was curious that they apparently _had_ noticed his absence.

* * *

 

By the time Marinette was finished showering, drying her hair, and getting ready for the party, they had an hour left to kill. “Are you hungry?” Adrien asked.

Marinette shrugged. “I’m not feeling much right now.”

Adrien shrugged back at her, “You just felt a whole lot all at once, it’s okay to be a little numb.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “How many times have you miraculoused me today?”

Adrien snickered, “I’m not telling. Let’s get something to eat. There’s a café between here and my place that’s good, and they don’t have much that would fill us up right before the inevitable feast waiting for us.” So, they headed out, Adrien trying not to pry about the present tucked under her arm.

* * *

 

Leaving the restraint Adrien was even more worried. Marinette had only gotten a salad and had barely nibbled on it in the forty-five minutes they had spent with their food. The gates to the mansion were open when they reached them, and they could faintly hear music. “You going to be okay?” Adrien asked.

“I’ll leave if I’m not.” Marinette said giving him a soft smile. They walked side by side but did not touch.

“Will you be safe?” Adrien asked watching her closely, his hands in his pockets.

“You mean will Ladybug make an appearance?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded as she rubbed her hands together. “I’m not sure. Something’s different, but I’m not sure what it is.”

Adrien dipped his chin. “We’ll get someone to walk you home.”

He then opened the door for her, and as Marinette walked in there was a great cry of, “Happy Birthday!”

Adrien watched from the side as Marinette’s drained systems tried to recover from everyone screaming at her. Finally, she stopped blinking and said, “You know it’s not my birthday, right?”

“Where’s Adrien?” Kim asked, Marinette waved over her shoulder and stepped further into the room to allow Adrien to also come in to the house.

As Adrien did there was a collective inhale, but he held up his hands, “Thanks guys, I heard you the first time. Let’s get this party started!” He punched the air. He barely had time to catch Chloe throwing herself at him again but laughed and began waltzing her around the foyer as the music restarted. He watched over Chloe’s shoulder at where Marinette was making her way to Alya. Alya was lying on her stomach on a couch in the living room. On her way over, Marinette deposited her present with the rest, then knelt next to Alya.

He didn’t keep an eye on them, because Chloe was demanding his attention, but he figured that they would be okay. They were best friends after all, and Marinette had just saved Alya’s life. It would be fine.

* * *

 

Marinette wanted Alya to stop. Alya had not shut up about ladybug and the thug probably since before Marinette had gotten there. Alya had been saved by one ‘superhero’, talked to another, and had the first official evidence of a third.  When she offered Marinette the full video Marinette could feel the skin on her face pull back into her hair and throat. “Why would I want to see that?” Marinette demanded too loudly. The music continued, but any chatting had ceased. “I know what someone being killed looks like.” Marinette hissed so the whole class would hopefully not hear her. “I don’t need your reminder.” Marinette then stood and walked out of the living room, going down the hall to the bathroom. Once the door was locked, she was shaking she needed to scream so badly. She didn’t want to muffle herself with the Agrestes’ towels, so she put her forearm in her mouth, bit down and screamed into it. There was a knock on the door when Marinette couldn’t scream because all her air was depleted. “Just a second.” Marinette called.

“It’s Adrien.” Adrien called through the door. “If you need some more privacy you can go to my room. The walls are sound proof and everything.”

Marinette washed her hands quickly and opened the door. “You turn Mecha Strike up too loud, don’t you?” She blinked at him expressionless.

“Among other things.” Adrien grinned. “I was a very noisy child growing up.”

Marinette sighed. “Thanks, I think I’m better.”

“Your eyes are still kinda pink. I think I have something for that in my room, you want to check it out?” Adrien offered holding out his hand.

“Nah, I’m good.” Marinette shook her head and stepped around his offered hand. “I think Alya needs to see this.” In reality she did not want to expend the effort.

“Are you going to talk to her?” Adrien asked.

“Not tonight.” Marinette said. “Could we redo the order somewhat? I would like to see you open my present, then I’m going to go home.”

“Are you going out?” Adrien whispered as they walked back to the party, which had picked back up.

“I think I need to talk to Hawkmoth and Chat Noir, but I’m not sure what to say. I don’t think I should trust them. They could just turn me over to the police.” Marinette lowered her voice as she spoke, and they entered the living room where the party was currently centered.

“Stay here.” Adrien said, after they had walked slightly into the room. He then went over to Nathalie and whispered to her. She nodded and after Adrien had returned to Marinette clapped her hands. “Present time kids.”

A couple of their classmates glanced at each other. They then shrugged, and everyone gathered around the table loaded with presents. Adrien would take a present, ask who it was from, and then open it, exclaiming to the person who had given it to him how much he liked it. There was also a small notepad by him on which he would write something after opening each present. When he reached Marinette’s present she merely raised her hand to identify herself as the giver. When he opened the package he gasped, “Did you make this yourself?” Marinette nodded, finding that she couldn’t currently speak. Adrien wrapped it around his throat. “I love it! Thank you!” Marinette moved her lips up, but like speaking, it seemed smiling was an issue.

Once Adrien was finished Marinette went up to him and hugged him. “I’m glad you like it. I’m going to head home, it’s been a long day.”

Adrien smiled at her. “I’m just glad you came.

Marinette nodded, “Thanks for having me.”

* * *

 

The whole class watched Marinette leave, but Adrien needed to find his père. He hugged his peers who came up to him, then headed out the door. He pulled out his phone and sent: _Ladybug wants to talk to Hawkmoth._ Before re-entering the party.

Alya immediately waved him over. He stared her down, “Believe me now?”

She flinched, and he knew from her expression she was sorry, so he softened his own features. “How was I supposed to know that just talking about what happened to me would trigger her?”

“You offered her the whole video, didn’t you?” Adrien asked, and Alya buried her face in the pillow under her. “She seemed fine, or as fine as she’s been today until she shouted about watching something.” Adrien sighed, and squatted next to Alya. “Triggers aren’t the same for everyone. Two people can have the exact same experience and come out with different triggers.”

“How do you know that? You weren’t here for the talk with the old guy?” Alya said, one eye squinting.

“Little guy dressed in green?” Adrien guessed, Alya nodded. “That’s Wayzz, when did you meet him?”

“The beginning of the party.” Alya muttered. Adrien blinked, so the party had begun without him and Marinette, because talking openly about Alya’s attack could trigger Marinette, and Adrien already knew it all. His père at least attempted to resolve problems before they occurred.

Adrien took Alya’s hand and squeezed it, “Well now you know.” He sighed and pulled a nearby chair closer to himself. “Mind if I join you for a while?” Alya smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are wrapping up! Any comments? What do you think will happen next? I'm about a thousand words into the next chapter, so.... We'll see what happens.


	26. Chapter 26

Marinette locked the door to the bakery behind her as she entered her home with a sigh. Walking up the stairs took longer than it should and when she got to the door of the apartment, she could hear her parents chatting, probably over a glass of wine, as they did when she was away, or had gone up to bed early.

She listened to her mother giggle at something her father said, and sighed again, wondering what was so funny. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob, and twisted it to release the catch, then let the door creek open. Gradually, she saw her parents leaning on the counter, looking over her father’s shoulder at her. “Is the party over, Cookie?” Her maman asked.

“Not really.” Marinette sighed. “I just got tired and decided to come back early.”

“Did something happen?” Tom asked.

“Alya got attacked last night and she wouldn’t stop talking about it. She wanted to show me the full video of her attacker being killed by Ladybug, but I didn’t want to, and she wouldn’t be quiet, so I told Adrien happy birthday, and left.” Marinette blinked. She hadn’t meant to be so unfiltered, but her usual filter was gone. She didn’t know where it had disappeared to, but it was no longer in her head.

Her parents seemed to be frozen, processing what they had just been told. “I’m going to bed now, have a good night.”

Marinette trudges up the stairs, and paused open her trap door, just wide enough to slip through, and pull herself up with one arm. She let it fall shut behind her once her legs were free. She then went up to her bed and took out her suitcase. Part of what had taken her so long to get ready earlier was how she had meticulously put away the Ladybug costume.

She rolled her tights down her legs, then pulled the unitard half way up her body beneath her skirt before removing her skirt, and her top. She then pulled the shoulder straps of the unitard over her shoulders. Marinette then slid into Ladybug’s skirt and jacket. She tugged on the boots, and clipped Ladybug’s cover onto her yo-yo. Finally, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and put on the glasses.

She left her room and soon found herself relying more on her yo-yo than usual. She was not fast. She could not be fast. It was if the whole world was drowned in molasses, and she was doing all she could to walk, let alone run or jump. She decided to stop before she fell and figured Hawkmoth would find her soon enough.

She was right, and it took less than thirty minutes to locate her. “I’m curious.” She said, stopping Hawkmoth as he walked towards her. “Did you put a tracker in me when you sewed up my arm?” Hawkmoth laughed but Marinette merely tilted her head, confused. “I don’t understand what’s funny?”

“I have no reason to put a tracker in you.” Hawkmoth assured her.

“You’re right.” She agreed. “I’m not going to be Ladybug anymore. This is my last trip out.”

“What’s changed?” The nosy hero asked.

Marinette shrugged, and watched the city. “I still don’t want bad people to hurt others, but I watched the footage from last night, and-” Marinette sighed. “I guess I can’t go on right now. If I didn’t have one of the best friends in the world, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“What do you mean?” Hawkmoth asked, settling next to her on the edge of the building.

“I mean…” Marinette trailed of letting her thoughts organize themselves. “I told him that I’m Ladybug, and he didn’t really react.” She turned her head to look at the Eiffel tower. “He just let me do what I needed to do to recover from last night.” Marinette sighed, “He’s a good friend. I hope it doesn’t change how he sees me.”

Marinette could feel Hawkmoth watching her, and studiously ignored him. “It’s late, if you’re not hunting tonight, you should go home and get some sleep.”

“I’m not sure that I could.” Marinette stretched her arms in front of her. “Sleep is for the weak, and besides even on nights when I stay in, I stay up.” She thought for a while. “I’m not sure when the last time I got a full night’s rest was.”

“I’m taking you home.” Hawkmoth decided.

“Do you even know where that is?” Marinette asked, turning to look at the man.

“I would ask you what you think, but you’re clearly not okay.” Hawkmoth told her. She glanced at him, and his arms were crossed, like he didn’t know what else to do with them.

“No, I’m fine.” Marinette replied, turning away again. “I just don’t have anything left.”

She saw Hawkmoth’s eyes dart to the edge of the roof they were sitting on and back to her. “Mademoiselle, I think you need to go home where you are safe.”

“How am I in danger?” Marinette asked. “Are you going to hurt me, or discover who I am and tell the police?” Marinette blinked at him. She knew that she should be outraged, screaming and flying away across the rooftops, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t do anything.

“I’m afraid you might hurt yourself running through the cities at these heights.” Hawkmoth said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Marinette flinched, or she thought she did. She knew Hawkmoth withdrew from people who shied away from his touch, but he did not remove his hand from her shoulder. Maybe her mind and body are disconnected.

“You haven’t been worried before.” She mumbled, barely opening her mouth.

“Why are you fighting me on this?” Hawkmoth asked, “You’re swaying as you sit here, and look as if you could drop off to sleep at any moment.”

“I don’t want you to know who I am.” Marinette said, wondering what happened to the bite in her tone she would normally snark at this. “I got here fine, I’ll get back fine.”

“Marinette.” Hawkmoth sighed. “I already know who you are.” She found it in herself to move away from him at that. “Let me take you home. I know the way, and then we can both know you aren’t about to fall off a building or anything like that.”

“How do you know that?” Marinette asked, pushing herself up and teetering on the edge of the building.

“I followed you home after you came back out when your injury was nowhere near healed _._ ” Hawkmoth said as he calmly stood and reached out to her. “I haven’t told your secret yet, and I won’t unless I think it is absolutely necessary.”

“What does ‘absolutely necessary’ mean?” Marinette asked. Shifting back and wobbling slightly.

Hawkmoth reached out to her, but did not touch her, “Step away from the edge, and I’ll tell you.” Hawkmoth said, himself taking a few steps up the side of the roof.

“Why? I like it here.” Marinette was looking down. The ground was fascinating, and this alley was littered, making constellations on the cobblestones.

“Do it for me?” Hawkmoth asked. “You’re scaring me, and I don’t know what else to do.”

Marinette pried her eyes from the stoned and turned to look at him, her heals half an inch over the edge. “I want one more reason to trust you.”

Hawkmoth looked down, then back at Marinette. “Will my name be enough? My real name.”

Marinette blinked in confusion. This was not what she had expected. “I-” She bit her lip and swayed back. “Yes. That will do.”

Hawkmoth pulled his hood from his head and removed the mask that hid what the hood could not. “I’m sorry you couldn’t stay longer at the party Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, it is always a pleasure to have you at our home.” Marinette stumbled back and was falling for two seconds before a set of hands snatched her, and her fall became guided, as Hawkmoth bounced off the sides of the alley to slow their decent somewhat. “This is what I was afraid of.” He grumbled after they had landed. He quickly replaced his mask and hood with one hand, while still cradling Marinette with the other. “Let’s get you home.”

“B-b-b-b-but… how????” Marinette asked.

“This is neither the time, nor the place. You may come over tomorrow _after_ you have been well rested and ask more questions. Right now, we need to get back to the roofs, and get you home.” He darted further into the alley where there was a fire escape and he let Marinette go, so she could climb back to the roof herself. “Now get on my back. I’m not going to risk you falling again.” He said once they were again roof-side, while crouching with his back to her.

“Fine.” Marinette huffed. “Did Adrien already know too?”

She saw Hawkmoth’s head shake. “That is between you and him and can wait for tomorrow. I will take away his phone, if necessary.”

As he ran back the way she had come from, Marinette began singing under her breathe, _“Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?”_ She was already drifting off when Hawkmoth tucked her into her bed, shoes, mask, jacket and gloves off.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up and it was past ten. She was still in her unitard and skirt. It took her a while, but she remembered Monsieur Agreste dressed as Hawkmoth tucking her into bed, much like her own Papa would have, in that situation. He made her as comfortable as he could without being immodest. She groaned, and looked for her phone, but it was not in the loft. She groaned as she realized she must have hooked it up to the charger next to her desk before going out. She crawled to the end of her bed and gathered the jacket and gloves she had kicked to the floor of the loft, as well as her boots. She then put them into their suitcase, and changed out of her unitard and skirt, finally putting on her pajamas.

She thought more about Adrien, Chat, Gabriel, and Hawkmoth and huffed. Adrien probably knew, and that was why he didn’t react. She twitched her lips and decided to punch him when she saw him that afternoon.

Now that she was dressed like a girl who had gone to sleep when she said she had, Marinette climbed down from the loft and began getting ready for the day. She showered, put her hair in twin Dutch braids, and put on a pair of strait leg jeans and a black and purple Jagged Stone tee. She threw on a matching purple jacket, and it was eleven. She went downstairs and took an orange out of the fruit bowl on the counter and began peeling it. Carefully she removed every piece of yellow pulp before she places a section in her mouth. It was a laborious task, and she occasionally broke the skin, getting juice on her hands. She spent ten minutes eating the orange and sighed when she found she still had time to kill.

She went back to her room and climbed up to her loft to snag her yo-yo. She then went back to the living room and began playing with it. The shink of the wire grated her ears, and when she attempted a trick, and the wire shracked against itself, she winced, dropping the yo-yo.

She watched it as it lay at her feet, and bile tinged orange rose in her throat.  She swallowed it down, her breath getting short. _Why can’t I even look at it anymore?_ Marinette’s mind was short-circuiting with the lack of oxygen. It was a miracle she remembered to bring her hand to her mouth. Her thumb lying across her lips, she began dragging air into her lungs.

When she was finally calm, she took out her phone, and saw that she could finally head over to the Agreste’s.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang, making Adrien look up from his lunch at his père, who simply checked his watch. “She’s right on time.” He then met Adrien’s stare. “That’s Marinette, go invite her in.” Adrien’s mouth opened to form questions his head hadn’t fully formed yet when Gabriel cut him off. “The three of us need to talk. Just get the door.”

Adrien watched his père go back to his lunch and let his chair scrape against the floor as he pushed away from the table to get the front door. He crossed the foyer and heaved the front door open. He smiled at Marinette, “To what do we—ow!” He rubbed his arm where Marinette had punched it.

“Your father invited me over.” She said then glanced at where he was still rubbing his arm. “Sorry, I’m a little annoyed with you.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to punch me!” Adrien said, giving her his best kitten eyes. She met his eyes, and just stared at him as bored and tiered as anyone can get. Finally, Adrien dropped his pout and said, “Have you eaten anything? We’re having leftovers from the party, and you’re more than welcome to join us.”

Marinette shrugged, “I’m not that hungry.”

Adrien sighed and closed the door behind her. “You’re never hungry.”

“I do too get hungry.” Marinette contrasted. “I even had an orange this morning.”

Adrien smirked, “You can’t eat a color, silly.” He quickly dodged the punch Marinette threw his way this time. “What happened to cuddly Marinette from yesterday?” He asked entering the dining room again.

“She found out Chat Noir’s secret identity.” Marinette muttered.

Adrien turned and yelled, “WHAT?!”

At the same time as his père said, “That was unnecessary.”

Adrien felt Gabriel’s eyes flicking between himself, and Marinette. “Why don’t you both sit down.” He then narrowed his eyes. “On opposite sides of the table.”

* * *

 

The children sat down, and Gabriel watched them, while he slowly continued to eat his lunch. Adrien gave in after a minute and began eating again. “Would you like anything to eat?” Gabriel asked, fairly certain his son had been raised well enough to have already asked but wanting to be sure he was being a good host. Marinette shook her head and leaned back in her chair.

“So, can I ask questions now?” Mainette asked looking at the ceiling.

“Can I ask some questions?” Adrien mimicked turning his head to glare at Gabriel.

“To answer the question Adrien probably wants to ask, I told Marinette last night, so that I could get her home before she fell asleep on a rooftop and proceeded to fall off it.” He saw Marinette’s eyes flutter as she probably rolled her eyes. “Now, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, what would you like to ask?” He knew Adrien was glaring at his plate, trying to come to terms with what his père had just said.

Marinette sat up. “Adrien.” He looked at her. “How long have you actually known?”

Adrien licked his lips, and ruffled his hair, mussing it much like his mother had while she was still with them. “I didn’t know for certain until we had tea during the slumber party. You weren’t acting like yourself, and you had a motive that fit within Ladybug’s logic.” He looked away from Marinette’s gaze. “I had already suspected, but I didn’t want to believe it.”

Marinette leaned forward, placing her elbow on the table, and her cheek on her fist. “Okay. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Adrien shrugged, “I didn’t want to…” He paused licking his lips again. “I didn’t want you to be mad or do something rash because I had found out.”

Marinette nodded and switched her stare to Gabriel. “Why didn’t you tell my parents?”

Gabriel shrugged, “You are not a bad person. I was hoping to help you out of the darkness rather than make your parents panic further or putting you in a situation where you could not get the help you needed.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. “What do you know about it?”

Gabriel felt his eyebrows raise, “It’s clear you are in an inordinate amount of pain.” He told her.

Marinette looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Have you blocked Alya?” Adrien asked, rather suddenly changing the subject.

“Yeah, I don’t want to talk to her right now.” Marinette mumbled.

“Okay, but she’s really worried, and wants to apologize.” Adrien told her. Marinette nodded. “Did you make your costume?”

Marinette nodded and smiled. “I designed it with the others you saw in my sketch book at the beginning of the year, but I took that one out of the book.”

Adrien nodded, “Cool. I could never have done something like that.”

Marinette shook her head. “The real question is if I should have done ‘something like that’.” She sighed and looked up again.

“What do you want to do now?” Gabriel asked her. She shrugged. “Do you still want to save people?”

Marinette bit her lip. “Y…yes.” Marinette nodded. “But ladybug needs to be forgotten. And I don’t know how to save without killing.”

Gabriel examined her, “That can be worked out, if you are willing to give it time. Do you want to still be a hero?”

“Père!” Adrien shouted, and Gabriel glared at him for half a second.

“I don’t know.” Marinette whispered, drawing Gabriel’s attention back to her. “I think…” She bit her lip. “I think I need a break.” She took a deep breath. “If I decide I would like to try doing the whole hero thing again could I come talk to you?”

Gabriel nodded, “I will even train you so that you can stand a better chance in a fight where you’ve lost the element of surprise.”

“Thank you for the offer.” Marinette muttered.

Gabriel smiled at her. “Now, just so both of you know, after the events with Alya this weekend, your parents and I thought it might be best for the two of you to have an emergency session at Miraculous tomorrow. We managed to get the two of you appointments at the same time, so you will be pulled from school together an carpool.” Gabriel glanced away from his food which he had been meticulously cutting at his son, who was still gaping. “Will both of you be okay with that?”

Adrien’s mouth inched close before he nodded, and once he had done so Marinette said, “Yes sir.”

Gabriel smiled at her. “Good.” He looked back at Adrien. “I am sorry that I revealed our secret to her without telling you first, but I am not sure there was another way to completely win her trust.”

Adrien sighed, making his bangs lift off his forehead, “I know.” He looked at Marinette. “I trust you to do what you say you will, I was just a little shocked. Not to mention Père offering you a place on the team.” Adrien raised his eyebrows at Marinette, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. As he finished his meal.

“Well, I leave you two. Adrien has nothing on his schedule, so you may do as you please.” Gabriel then got up and left them, shortly after hearing the front door open and close as Marinette went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late. The next chapter is coming, but it might take a couple weeks. I hope you are still enjoying this fic! let me know what you think of this chapter!!


	27. The Truth

“Adrien.”

Adrien paused with his hand on the door, turned and went to his père’s open office door. “Yes, Père?”

Gabriel was sitting on one of his couches, with a sketch pad tossed in front of him, “I don’t know what all you’ve told the counselors at Miraculous about our nightly outings.”

“Nothing, sir.” Adrien interrupted.

Père shook his head. “It’s okay to tell them. It’s no worse than being a cop, and generally I—”

“Keep me out of the fight.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “I know. I guess I can tell them my view of Marinette’s struggle, and it might help them with her.”

Père shook his head again, smiling slightly. “Talk about how it’s affected you, but don’t talk about her just to talk about her.”

Adrien nodded, “Anything else?”

His père stood up and crossed the room. “Just this.” He hugged Adrien. Adrien gripped the silk of his father’s suit, heeling the fabric slide through his fists, allowing no purchase. “I love you.” Gabriel pulled away. “Have a good day.”

Adrien waved and left his and Marinette’s appointments were in the middle of the morning, so they would be starting classes with everyone else, and leaving after their first class. The Gorilla was silent as ever in the front seat of the car, and Adrien stared out the window, plucking at the strap of his messenger bag to keep from mussing up his hair so early in the day. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe, counting to himself. Seeing Marinette again. She was a wildcard, and he could never know where her head was until they were talking, and even then, there were times when she was too good at hiding everything. Adrien cleared his head with a quick shake as the car came to a stop. Opening his door, he waved a hasty good bye to the Gorilla before shutting the door with a snap and walked up the front steps of the school. He dropped by his locker and deposited his bag after pulling out the books he would need for first period, and slipping his tablet case under his arm, he turned to head up the stairs.

“Hey Adrien.” Chloe ran up to walk next to him. “How are you?”

Adrien shrugged and began trudging up the stairs, “I’m okay, but I’m worried about Marinette.”

“Yeah…” Chloe looked down at where she gripped her books to her chest. “I bet she’s told you some awful things about me.”

Adrien smiled down at Chloe. “It was more along the lines of she has good reasons to dislike you, but you weren’t doing what ever you had done in the past, so she was refraining from telling me off for being your friend.”

Chloe was wincing into herself. “How is she handling the whole Alya thing?”

Adrien raised his eyebrows, “I think you have a decent idea. You heard her explode at Alya, right?”

They reached the top of the stairs, and Chloe kicked an invisible rock. “Yeah. I guess it’s good that Alya seems unfazed, but that was rather insensitive.”

Adrien laughed, “You’re one to talk about being insensitive.”  Chloe gaped about him, then slapped his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He grabbed her before she could run across the class to her seat and squeezed her briefly before she pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Latter, Looser.” Chloe twinkled her fingers over her shoulder. “We should go shopping soon.”

“Sure.” Adrien agreed witch a chuckle. He followed her into class and slid into his normal seat before twisting around to look at Alya and Marinette’s bench. The bench was empty, but they had about ten minutes till class.

The hallow sound of the wood desk being tapped twice made him turn back around as Nino crossed in front of their desk to his side of the seats. “Hey, man. You good?”

“I’ve been better. You?”

Nino slumped into his seat, then stretched. “I’d be better if Marinette would un block Alya.”

Adrien dipped his chin. “True.” He though for a bit. “I think she does have a good reason, though.”

“I guess.” Nino removed his cap and snapped it once before replacing it. “I thought she was recovering, though. This isn’t going to set her back, is it?”

“Honestly?” Nino nodded at him. “I have no idea.” Adrien put his head in his crossed arms on the table. “The road to recovery after seeing something that traumatic is a long one. I don’t think there’s any way for us to know where she was at mentally, or where she is now without having a long talk with her.” He lifted his head. “Also, if Alya had offered to let _you_ see the uncut video, would you have reacted well?”

“I wouldn’t have yelled.” Nino protested.

Adrien brought his eyebrows together and raised them. “You think Marinette started by yelling?” Nino looked away from him. “They need to talk through that, and us gossiping about it won’t help.”

“Marinette still shouldn’t—” Nino began.

“If Marinette would prefer to talk this out in her own time, and with her own words, that is her choice. Don’t take it from her.” Adrien put his head back down. A few minutes passed before Nino nudged him. He looked up as Marinette passed by wearing black and navy. It was the closest she had gotten to all black in a while, and Adrien felt rightfully worried.

* * *

 

Marinette’s morning had been rough. She had managed to turn off her alarm in her sleep and was woken with twenty minutes till school by her mother, who was worried. She had then flown through the basics of her morning routine, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail and picking clothes based on which matched her mood’s aesthetic best. She barely remembered to get her large sketch book that she had been working on the night before. She didn’t stop to get anything to eat, even though she was feeling slightly hungry. As she only had a few minutes before class by the time she got to school, she didn’t stop by her locker before heading up the stairs to class.

She entered and was passing Adrien and Nino when she paused, “What’s up with the lap top?”

“Alya’s skyping in. Moving around is hard for her, and her cut has been reopening when she moves too much.” Nino explained, hitting the call button.

“Great.” Marinette hurried to her seat.

She leaned forward to hear Adrien whisper, “I didn’t realize Alya wasn’t coming.”

Nino shrugged. “She probably shouldn’t have come to your party.”

Adrien put up his hands and pulled away, “That was her choice, and you know it.” Nino shrugged as the call went through.

Marinette and Alya were both silent through class neither doing anything to get Madame Bustier’s attention. At the end of class Alya finally said, “Thanks Nino. Call again when you’re to your next class.” And the screen went black.

Marinette sighed, and packed her bag. She knew that she needed to fix things with Alya, if she even wanted to continue that friendship, but she was at a loss of what to do next, and was tired, so tired.

She followed Adrien down to the lockers and leaned against the wall as he organized his things. “Marinette?” She jerked awake, not remembering when she had drifted off. “Let’s get to the car. You can nap on our way there if you need to.” He smiled, and she watched the hand he held out to her for a moment before taking it in her own.

“Thanks Adrien.” She whispered.

“Long night?” He asked.

Marinette shrugged squeezing his hand. “Yes and no. I was working on a piece.” She yawned. “It was calming. But I had to keep it up, or things would start spinning again.”

She saw Adrien’s frown clearly as he opened the door to the car and let her slip in before him. “Is there anything I can do to help you fall asleep?” He asked.

Marinette felt the corners of her mouth try to pull upwards, “I don’t know. I can talk ask the counselors for suggestions today, though.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows, “Is that why we have an emergency session?”

“No, but it’s all linked, so I’m sure I’ll get to it eventually.” Marinette explained before yawning again and putting her head on his shoulder. Her seat belt nibbled at her collarbone, but she ignored it. She felt Adrien adjust, and lifted her back from the seat so he could be more comfortable with his arm around her waist. She then fell soundly asleep.

* * *

 

“Come on, Marinette,” Something moved under her head and back. “Time to go be Miraculous.” The punch she threw was purely instinctive.

“Adrien? Why are you waking me up?” She murmured, trying not to crack a smile at how he was trying not to swear.

“Remind me to never wake you up again.” Adrien said holding his nose. “We’ve arrived.”

“Okay, thanks.” Marinette stretched, and grinned as Adrien checked his hand for blood. He then slid out of the car and helped her step out. “By the way, did you make a pun while trying to wake me up?”

“Maybe…” Adrien skipped ahead of her and opened the door to Miraculous. “The real question is if you like puns.”

“Not one bit.” Marinette gently rocked her head back and forth. She pushed her arms out infront of her to stretch again. “’m still sleepy.”

She saw Adrien grin at her. “Maybe we can take the rest of the day off after our appointments.”

Marinette shrugged. The patted her cheeks to help herself wake up. “You would have to get your parents’ and your school’s permission to do that.” Pollen told them not looking up from her computer screen. When she finally did look up, Marinette noted that today Pollen was wearing black cat-eye glasses, with gold stripes along the ear pieces.

“I didn’t realize you wore glasses.” Marinette commented.

Pollen shrugged. “I only wear them certain days. Contacts can be troublesome.” Pollen then adjusted her glasses before continuing. “Plagg and Nooroo have been notified of your arrival and will be ready soon. Until then, please take a seat and relax.”

While they were sitting the two of them quickly became bored, and, to keep Marinette from falling asleep again, they began to play ‘I spy’. They continued for anywhere between 5 and fifteen minutes, gradually getting more and more particular about which brick in the wall they were referring to and arguing when someone was being ‘too particular’. They were in the midst of another of these arguments when Plagg walked through the door saying goodbye to a man in a grey suit. Marinette could have sworn she heard Pollen sigh in relief.

“Adrien?” Plagg called, propping the door open, and waiting for Adrien to come to him.

“I guess that’s my cue.” Adrien smirked at Marinette. “I’ll see you in an hour.” He walked away from her, turning at the door to give her a slow wave with a small smile. “You’ve got this.”

Marinette had been enjoying the distraction, and now that it was gone, she could feel the walls closing in on her. For the first time that day she was feeling awake, thanks to the game Adrien had been playing with her, but now she remembered what she was supposed to do. She picked at the frayed ends of her sweater, knowing that they couldn’t hold up against her worrying, but not caring. She finally reached down and pulled out her smaller drawing pad and began a new sketch. She was drawing lightly with her red pen.

She did not intend to draw Ladybug, but then, she had not intended to draw Ladybug last night either. Marinette tore out the page in frustration and threw it to the ground.

She began again, focusing on drawing a face. The face had glass eyes, and a wicked smile. As she shaded, added a little scruff, and swept the man’s hair across the page she found she knew this face. She snapped the booklet shut, and folded into her knees, pressing her forehead to the smooth cardboard of the drawing pad, the spiral binding ever so slightly indenting her cheek.

“Marinette?” A voice asked beside her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Nooroo. “Do we have to do this?” She asked, her voice shaking.

“Why don’t you want to talk to me?” Nooroo asked, still crouched next to her. He reached out, asking for permission before touching her.

Marinette grabbed his hand and put it on her back before responding. “It’s too much.” She felt tears slide down her cheeks, but Nooroo made no comment. “Everything’s falling apart, and I want it all to end, but I don’t know how.”

“You don’t have to say everything right now.” Nooroo rubbed circles into her back, his voice matching the comfort his hand was giving her. “You can start small and we can work our way to the bigger stuff.” He reached up, and stroked her hair, like her mother used to when she was upset as a child. “Would you like to do that?”

Marinette thought, her mind making fouete turns, thoroughly mixing any starting points into each other. Finally, she nodded as she grasped at an end, and clung to it.

“Good. Would you like to move up to my office, or stay here?” He asked.

“Move.” Marinette mumbled. “People can’t hear this.”

Marinette watched Nooroo stand, and slowly unfolded herself. She shuffled her feet after tripping on their leaded weight.  After passing through the door that separated the waiting room from the offices, Marinette paused looking up at the stairs. Nooroo silently offered her his arm, and between leaning on him, and on the rail, she plodded up the stairs. She shuffled down the hall and passed Nooroo as he held his door open.

When she settled herself into the wing-backed chair, her legs pulled up to her chest, her bag and sketch books on the floor next to the chair. “Where would you like to start?” Nooroo asked, settling across from her.

“I was there.” Marinette muttered her chin digging into her knees.

Nooroo squinted at Marinette. “Where do you mean?” His words hovered in the air, and Marinette watched them shimmer and fade fighting the urge to lie.

“I was there when Alya was hurt.” She told Nooroo. She watched him blink at her registering her words.

“Marinette…” He paused and rubbed his temples. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“I’m Ladybug.” Marinette whispered. She watched Nooroo. She could tell he was hiding his panic, from the expression in his eyes.  “I have been trying to stop her, and Friday night I slipped up, but I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or bad thing, and now Hawkmoth had offered to teach me to fight with out killing, and I don’t know what to do, because I’m pretty sure she’s gone, but I’m not sure, and I’m exhausted, and I really can’t do this alone, and I’m not going to hurt anyone any more, so please don’t tell anyone.”

Marinette was shaking and crying pulling herself in tighter than ever. Her eyes were closed, so she didn’t see the debate crossing over Nooroo’s face, and how he finally clenched his fist, and walked over to her, once again kneeling beside her. “Marinette?” She looked up at him. “I won’t tell so long as you don’t hurt anyone else.”

Marinette blinked away her tears, and rubbed her nose with her sleeve, the sweater feeling gruff against her nose. She then nodded. “I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

Nooroo gave her a smile. “Good.” She returned his smile as best as she could. “I now need to make a couple things clear.” Marinette nodded. “You have to tell me and the other counselors the truth as long as you are coming to Miraculous.” He held her eyes. “There’s no way for us to truly tell if you lie, but we can only help you as much as you let us.” Again, Marinette nodded. Nooroo once more smiled before becoming serious again. “Finally, I need to let you know that violence is never the answer.” Marinette broke their eye contact. “Marinette,” She looked at him. “I know you were trying to deal with an immense amount of grief, guilt, and trauma.” She dipped her chin. “That does not excuse your actions, and this is something that you will have to come to terms with.”

He put his hand on the back of her head, stroking it, as he had down stairs. “I understand.” Marinette mumbled.

Nooroo stood and sat next to her in the other wing-backed chair. “Now, earlier, you said you were ‘trying to stop her’. Can you tell me what that means?”

Marinette bit her lip. “Ladybug and I weren’t exactly the same person.” Marinette explained. “She was here.” Marinette tapped her temple. “But not ‘Marinette’. Periodically she would take over, or at least try.” Nooroo nodded, encouraging her to continue. “Recently, I’ve been able to control her by using the calming techniques that you and Tikki taught me.” Marinette bit her lip. “But on Friday after Alya’s attack, something broke.” Marinette looked up. “I don’t know where she went, but she’s not here right now, and I’m not sure if that clarifies things or makes them more confusing.”

Nooroo watched Marinette, “What kept you from telling me this sooner?”

Marinette huffed, “It would make her angry, and she would kill more people.”

“How did you know she was angry?” Nooroo asked, withdrawing a small note book, and writing something down.

“It was like having someone throwing furniture and screaming in my head… she wasn’t quiet when she was upset.”

“Did something upset you Friday?”

“I was nervous about the party. Anything that could relate back to Sofia triggered her.”

Nooroo nodded. “We’re about out of time today, but you still have your appointment on Friday.” He scratched his head. “I think you need to be talking with me about this and maybe sharing your art, and dreams with someone else. Would you mind coming twice a week, and seeing Dusuu on the other day?” Marinette bit her lip. “You can officially meet her this Friday, and make your decision then, but I think the more support you have the better.”

“And I’ll still be seeing you?” Marinette asked.

Nooroo nodded. “Duusu and I may record sessions so that we both have a fuller understanding of what’s going on, but we can discuss that latter when you’ve decided if you want to meet with her.”

Marinette nodded. “Thank you.”

“Marinette, as long as you are doing your best, we will be with you every step of the way.” He looked down at his watch. “Adrien is probably wondering where you are. Why don’t we get you back downstairs, and you two can finish your day.”

Marinette stretched and yawned. “I don’t want to go back to school.”

Nooroo chuckled. “You’ll have to take that up with your parents.”

They went back downstairs, and through the door. Plagg was leaning on the wall behind Pollen with his arms crossed, and frowning at Adrien, who refused to look at him.

“You ready to go?” Marinette asked him.

“Yeah.” Adrien responded, standing and taking the larger of her sketch books from her. “Let’s go.”

They were both surprised when twenty minutes latter they were dropped off at the Dupain-Cheng’s, but they wordlessly accepted this new fate, and trudged up the stairs. Adrien could tell that Marinette was still wiped, and led her to the couch, where she curled into his chest. “Things are going to get better.” She mumbled as she drifted off. “I know it.”

She didn’t see Adrien’s smile, nor did she feel the kiss he placed on the top of her head, but it didn’t matter, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone screams: Yes I know there is still a lot to be resolved. I've been thinking about a companion story, and making this into a series, but I have not made any decisions yet, and I really needed this to get to an ending point, so here it is. Please comment and/or review!!!


End file.
